The Shattered Blade
by ashyash22
Summary: They thought my blade was broken, they though I was powerless, they thought I had died. I am the resurrected King and I will fight and vanquish any foe to get back those I care about, no matter the cost.(Sequel to The Three Blades)
1. A King's Resurrection

Shadows. The perfect balance between light and darkness. Without both of those working together a shadow cannot exist. Shadows have often been used for many different purposes from shade to the dark arts. What most people don't know is that the shadows have a king. A king capable of summoning a clock from the shadows of time and wielding it as a weapon capable of mass destruction. There has only been one shadow king in history and he has recently entered the realm of death.

In the plane known as limbo between life and death six hellish flames floated near each other. Five of them surrounding a single flame that seemed weaker than the others.

"It's a shame it came to this." A deep male voice coming from a black flame said.

"Indeed even after he survived me." A rusty male voice said from the green flame.

"I thought it was quite entertaining." Said a female voice eagerly from the purple flame. "But indeed it's a shame it ended so soon."

"He did avenge them though." Another male voice said coming from a rainbow colored flame.

"We can still fix this." A soft female voice said from the white flame.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" The black flame asked. "You're the only one that wasn't destroyed."

"I wasn't the only one left." The white flame retorted.

"For the last time I died as well. I just branded the boy." The green flame said exasperated. "So Life how do you propose we fix this?"

"I was thinking of using my ace in the hole." Life the white flame responded. "After all it was never activated. What do you think Gen?" She asked the purple flame.

"It would be entertaining but at the same time heart wrenching." Gen replied to her.

"After all he has done he deserves another chance." The rainbow colored flame said forcefully.

"I agree Tori, I completely agreed." Life said as she laughed knowing what was coming next.

"I told you not to call me that!" Tori replied angrily.

"Can we hurry this process up? I am getting bored." The green flame said.

"Alright, alright. Let us begin the ritual." As Life said those words each of the five flames began to intensify in light.

"I Life's Egg command the kind to be alive." Life said as her flame vanished and a thin trail of smoke went into the middle flame.

"I Murasame lend my strength to the king so he may survive." The green flame said as his flame vanished like Life's.

"I Genso lend my wisdom so the king can thrive." Gen said as she followed the other flames.

"I Toripuru lend my flexibility so the king can strive." Tori said as he likewise vanished.

"I Curse command the king to finish what he started on behalf of the legendary five." The black flame said as he joined the others. The middle flame unlike before was being fueling by a chaotic fire. The ash grey flames began to rise higher and higher into the sky. The grey flame began to glow until a brilliant flash emitted from the flame. When the flame died down instead of the grey flame that just inhabited that space was a teenager. He had brown hair and was dressed in torn clothes. Along the tears in the clothes you could see the scars from the wound and if you looked closely at the ones on the chest you could see a black tattoo. As his body solidified it began to glow once more. After the flash all that remained was nothing.

* * *

Pain. That was the only word to describe what I was feeling right now. It just wasn't physical pain that was afflicting me it was emotional pain from an unknown reason. I tried to concentrate to figure out the emotional part but all I got was a flash of red and black before a massive migraine assaulted my head. After my head had stopped hurting I slowly sat up and opened my eyes. They opened slowly like when someone took a long nap and strangely enough when I opened them I saw the same as when they were closed, nothing. This scared me as I didn't even know I was blind myself. I also began to worry as how I would get out of this situation which would be nearly impossible since I was blind. Suddenly a blip went off in my brain. It was hard to describe but it felt like a shock wave went off. I felt the shock wave passing over my surroundings and somehow I had a perfect map inside my brain.

I was in the middle of the forest. The soft chirps of birds and the rustle of wind were the only sounds that reached my ears. I tried to remember what I was doing out here in the middle of nowhere but that only resulted in more migraines. I stood up sneakingly as my bones popped and creaked in protest. I had no idea what had led to me being in this condition but the only thing I was focused on right now was getting out of wherever the heck I am. I began walking in a direction. Occasionally a small shock wave would go off adding to the map in my brain. As I walked I tried to remember anything no matter how small it was when I felt something inside my head. It felt like another presence.

'Ah so you noticed me.' A soft feminine voice said. The words scared me as I blindly punched air. This just resulted in laughter from the voice. 'Don't worry I am here to help. After all I am inside your head.' Those words caused me to stop my trek.

'Who are you and what are you doing in my head?' I asked the strange woman.

'I am Life and to answer the second question I am here to help you.' She stated cheerfully.

'Help me with what?' None of this was adding up and it just kept adding to the freakishness of today.

'To regain what you lost.' She replied seriously.

'What I lost?' I asked letting it trail hoping for an answer.

'Ah amnesia is such a pain. I'm just gonna dumb it down for you so you can understand. You died recently. With my powers and the help of others I managed to resurrect you. But due to being damaged so badly before you died you gained some permanent burdens which is why you are blind. So anyways the reason you died is because you fought and killed the monster who killed the people you cared the most about. So anyways I thought it was a bit unfair how your story ended, so I decided to rewrite it and change fate. Only bad news is to be resurrected you had to be revived in a separate world than you died in so who knows what's wrong this place. I am about as clueless as you about this world.'

It was a lot to take in. Normally if someone especially a voice in your head told you that you died and were resurrected you would go see a doctor. But for some reason I had a sick feeling that every word she said was true. I decided to ask a question that would solidify the words she just said.

'You said I had amnesia. Is there anyway to regain my memories?' I asked hoping for a yes.

Fortunately luck was on my side as she said, Oh yeah but it will be a bit unpleasant.' Those last words made me a bit uneasy.

'Define unpleasant.' I said cautiously.

'Being knocked out for a day and having a headache that could beat every alcoholic in the world.' She said cheerfully like it wasn't a big deal.

'I assume there is no other way?' I asked.

'Nope.'

'Alright I'll do it. So how does this work do I go to sle-' I was unable to continue my sentence as I felt something within my mind forcefully knock me out.

* * *

For the second time this week I woke up wondering what had happened. Fortunately unlike last time I wasn't in nearly as much pain. As I began to regain my senses I felt a torrent of information rush through my mind. I remembered everything. I remembered Akame and Kurome, I remembered Night Raid, I remembered I failed them.

'Oh good you're awake.' I heard Life say.

'Why?' I asked barely audible.

'Why what?' Life curiously responded.

'Why did you bring me back to life? I just want to be dead, life is not worth living without them.' I said this last part with anger and sadness

It took a while for Life to respond but her words shocked me to the core. 'The reason I brought you back to life is because Akame and Kurome are both alive in this world.'


	2. Tweedledee the Teigu

'This has got to be the sickest joke ever played.' I said with venom. Originally her words had shocked me to the core. Then unbelievable happiness began to spread through me until I processed what she said. They were alive in this world. They weren't the Akame and Kurome from my world. These two could be completely different from the ones I knew.

'What do you mean?' Life asked clearly confused by my words.

'They aren't the Akame and Kurome I know.' I responded angrily as I went over and punched a tree to vent out that anger.

'But we can fix that.' She responded. This stopped my next punch as I fixated myself on those words.

'How?' I asked in a low tone hesitant at the answer fearing it too good to be true.

'Simple, I just do the same as I did with you and transfer their memories.' She said cheerfully.

'What about the memories this Akame and Kurome already have?' I asked a little hastily just happy there was a chance to get them back.

'That I don't know myself. We'll cross that bridge when it comes to it.' She answered unsure herself. This made me a little less happy but I was still happy nonetheless. I had a chance of getting them back and that was all that matter.

'So I just got to find them. You really don't know anything about this world?' I questioned her hoping for some clue to help me out.

'No I really don't know anything.'

'Well isn't that just peachy.' I muttered dryly. I then began trekking through the woods while mulling over the information I had just learned. That was when an odd realization popped into my head.

'Hey Life?' I asked.

'What is it?'

'I thought Curse was the only one who could talk. How come you can suddenly talk?' Curse was the only biological Teigu of the five so I wanted to know how Life could suddenly talk.

'Oh. Well after you died and the others were broken Curse transferred some of his remaining power somehow and gave us the ability to talk.' She replied happily.

'The others can talk as well?' I asked dumbstruck.

'Well they could if they had a physical form.' As she said those words I felt the weight of the necklace weigh a little more.

'Any other things I should know?' I asked since apparently a lot of new things happened.

'Hmm lets see.' I could tell she was being playful and obviously knew many things I didn't. 'Well for one you have a new Teigu.' Alright this threw me for a loop. I though I only had Life's Egg to stick with.

'And you just now tell me?' I asked incredulously.

'Well you never asked!' This was beginning to annoy me. What if I was attacked, what would I have done!?

'Alright well now I'm asking you to tell me everything about this Teigu.' I demanded not wanting to risk anything with my best shot of staying alive against enemies I may encounter.

'This Teigu is very much like Utsu. You could say it is the combination of all the legendary five with a extra source of power.' I couldn't help but imagine what powerful item could even combine with them to make something like Utsu. This Teigu must be a freaking powerhouse and I couldn't wait to use it. But I was curious about the extra source so I decided to ask.

'And this extra source is?'

'Death.' Well that explains it. Death is an endless cycle. If anything had enough power to combine with the five it would definitely be death. 'So anyways the Teigu itself comes in the shape of a pocket watch. It has a pure black frame with tiny freckles of white circling around inside.' I had to admit that sounded pretty cool and I wish I could see it for my own eyes. 'The abilities are unique. There are twelve in total and each one has a different recharge time. If you use number one it takes an hour to recharge and if you use number twelve it takes half a day to recharge.' Alright so power comes with a setback but that's expected.

'Any requirements for me to summon it?' I hoped I didn't have to do anything fancy to summon the Teigu like chant some stupid ritual.

'Nope just hold out your hand when you need it and I will do the rest.' I held out my hand and expected to feel the weight of the Teigu but nothing happened as I just held my hand out like an idiot.

'Where is it?' I asked wondering if Life had been pulling my leg the whole time.

'I said when you need it.' She said while laughing.

'Yeah I need to hold it so I can see how much it will weigh.' I said hoping that would be a good enough loophole.

'Nice try but nope. The reason I am not summoning the Teigu is because of the energy required.'

'Can you at least tell me its name?' I asked so I could stop referring to it as Teigu.

'Tweedledee.' I opened my mouth to speak but quickly closed it. Tweedledee? I mean what kind of name is that!? Life decided after letting me wonder for a few moments to burst into laughter.

'Relax that isn't the name I was joking. The real name is Judgement.' I couldn't help but like the name. It just had a good feel to it in my opinion definitely better than Tweedledee. From all the time I had been walking now I had begun to get adjusted to the brain radar I was using to traverse the woods. So when something so large that it blocked a good chunk of my radar appeared I started to freak out.

'Life what is that?' I asked almost not wanting to know the answer.

'Run. Just run.' I didn't need to be told twice and did a complete turn around and started sprinting. It turns out there is a big difference between walking with the radar and sprinting. The radar was changing so fast and drastically it was getting to the point it was making me dizzy. And the make things better whatever the large thing I saw on the radar was, seemed to be following me.

'Life this isn't working!' I shouted as I jumped over a fallen log.

'Do you wanna try fighting it?' She asked.

'What are my chances?' I hoped they were higher than what I was thinking.

'Well if you were your old self you would decimate it. Now I would say you got a ten percent chance.' That was good enough for me. I held my arm out and unlike the last time I had done this I actually felt some energy building and manifesting in the palm of my hand. I quickly flipped open Judgement and realized I didn't know how to use it.

'Life a little help here?' I asked as I noticed my chaser was coming closer and closer to me by the second.

'There is a small knob on the left side. Just twist it and Judgement will let you know what number you are on automatically. I suggest using number one and three if you want to live.' I did as she said and I activated Judgement. I felt something appearing on my head and back as armor formed around me. It didn't feel like heavy armor like a knight would wear but instead felt like a soft cloth. The other thing that happened was the whip like weapon that formed in my other hand. My brain radar automatically adjusted itself to give me a perfect idea on how I looked and what weapon I had.

The cloth armor I had on top of me was a cloak that hid my face to where you could only see the mouth. I could just tell while this armor looked not impressive at all, most swords would be hard pressed to pierce the cloth. The whip in my hand only had one word to describe it and that was menacing. Along the spine of the whip from the grip to the other hand was a set of spikes. The best part about those spikes is that they were constantly pulsating like they were a set of teeth in a mouth ready to rip anything to shreds. I finally decided to stop running and turned around to face my pursuer. As my radar confirmed that the enemy had stopped and was ahead of me I did the thing that came naturally and charged at the beast.

Let's just say I got my butt handed to me on a silver platter. I didn't even make it close to the monster as I was batted away like a fly. Fighting blind is definitely harder than I though. It was just hard to react to movement on my radar because it just felt odd trying to hit something you couldn't see with your eyes. The monster had begun to swing at me and I knew I had no chance of blocking or dodging so I just swung my whip blindly. It felt it make contact with the beast's arm and that was when the gore fest begin. I heard a whirring noise as I felt the whip began to vibrate. This was immediately followed by the painful cries of the beast as chunks of flesh began to be ripped off by the whip. The more the beast struggled the damage and pain the whip inflicted upon the beast. However, the beast was intelligent and decided to yank it's arm back dragging me into the air. With a perfect opportunity the beast let a devastating punch hit me and I sailed through the air and slammed into a tree dropping the whip in the process.

Several of my bones were broken. It was pretty obvious with the pain that plagued me. I was expecting my bones to be mended by Life's Egg but was surprised when none of the pain dissipated. It must have really drained Life to have summoned Judgement if she couldn't even heal. I began to panic as my foe began to slowly approach me. I could hear the beast's breath and felt the heat off of it as he was just feet from me. My radar began to grow fuzzy as I felt myself losing consciousness from the pain I was enduring and the blood I was losing. I did however register two things before I passed out, the beast running away and a pair of small arms grabbing me.


	3. Story Time

"Long ago the land was peaceful. No war, famine, or sickness, life was peaceful. That all changed when two brothers were born. They were identical in every way except for their personalities. Due to their difference in personalities this led to many arguments between the two as they got older. This eventually led to bloodshed as the younger of the two finally snapped and attacked his brother. Their fight ended with the younger one being beaten badly. He swore vengeance on his older brother and disappeared for many years."

"As the years passed life went great for the older brother. He eventually became ruler of the land and his kingdom flourished under his leadership. But that would not last for long as his younger brother amassed an army. This was an army like no other as it did not consist of man but of danger beasts. With his army the younger brother slew entire villages slowly carving a path towards his brother. Knowing he was outmatched the older brother commissioned the making of twelve weapons. With these weapons his army fought back on equal terms. However the younger brother had one last trick up his sleeve."

"During one of the key battles the wielders of the twelve weapons were fighting all together when he revealed his trick. Six danger beasts of unparalleled strength appeared and began slaughtering anyone who got in their way not caring whether they were ally or foe. No matter how many weapons pierced their skin the wounds regenerated themselves. With their seemingly immortality they dominated the battle field and eventually killed the wielders of the weapons. After acquiring the weapons the younger brother made his way to his brother and slayed him. And that is how we are now."

I had listened to this story ever since I woke up. That had been a couple of minutes ago but I still kept quiet as the voice told the story. My body was aching as tremors of pain shot through me. I couldn't even make a sound as my body refused to do anything I willed it to. However it was fine to respond on its own as a moan of pain escaped my lips as I felt a wet cloth touch my forehead. A soft gasp was heard as I let out the sound.

"Are you awake?" A soft shy feminine voice asked as I felt the bed sink a bit as someone else got on it. I tried everything to give a response but failed miserably. I finally barely managed to open my eyelids after a great deal of struggling. I felt the tip of something touch my lips as my mouth was forced open. A cold liquid entered through the opening and I felt myself swallow. A barrage of coughs soon escaped me as I finished drinking. After the coughs ceased I found myself regaining control of my body. My brain radar went off giving me a good idea of where I was.

I was in a small hut of sorts. It was about the size of an small room. The only furniture that was present was the bed I was currently on, a chest, a small chair, and a small kitchen with a table. Besides myself there was one other occupant who was a little girl so that solves who was talking and the last thing I noticed was that I was wearing no clothing except for undergarments.

I managed to ask a question that would hopefully clear some confusion, "Where am I?" My voice sounded old and rusty like I hadn't used for it a long time.

Silence followed and before I could jump to any conclusions the other occupant responded. "You're in my house. I found you four days ago passed out and badly wounded so I brought you here and tended to you." Yup that clears it up. I couldn't believe I had been out of commission for four days though. I tried sitting up and barely managed to do so as more pain coursed through my body.

"Do you have my necklace?" I asked hoping Life was nearby. I could only assume she nodded as I couldn't tell due to my radar was slightly fuzzy from the pain. She scurried to one corner of the room and opened the chest. Seconds later I heard the sound of metal clinking and I felt Life's Egg being put into my hands.

'Finally.' I heard the familiar voice of Life say. 'I swear it was getting annoying being stuck in that chest with the only noise being her telling story after story.' I could only chuckle as I put on the necklace. Instantly I felt my pain lessening as the necklace healed me. I heard a gasp probably due to the girl watching whatever wounds that adorned my body heal. Deciding it would be rude not to I introduced myself to my savior.

"Thank you for saving me, my name is Tatsumi." I said while offering a hand. I was left with my arm hanging in air as silence descended. Lowering my arm I decided to try and make small talk and get information at the same time.

"So you like to tell stories?" I asked. Almost immediately I felt the atmosphere in the room change.

"My mother use to tell me them when I was sick as a child. So I figured it might help you if I did the same." I smiled at her consideration.

"Thank you for your generosity. I wish I had some way of repaying you." I told the girl.

"No thank you. It was nice to have someone besides me here." He words struck a nerve within me.

"You live alone?" I asked incredulously. The mood immediately changed to depressing.

"I didn't always. But ever since my mother died I have." She replied. Her words shocked me. Here was a girl who couldn't be more than nine years old and she was living on her own. Her words also made me feel incredibly guilty for bringing the subject up.

'Way to go Tatsumi.' Life said.

"I'm sorry for asking." I said simply to ashamed to say anything else.

"Oh it's not your fault, you didn't know besides I don't mind." She responded. Silence once again dominated the room. It was a few minutes before she spoke again.

"I saw the beast that attacked you. You're lucky to even be alive it makes sure no one enters or leaves this forest alive." Her words reminded me of what happened before I passed out.

"Why did it run away?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I saw how it cornered you and then it tensed up and ran off scared. Once I saw it running I knew I had to help you." She responded.

Deciding to pick up on something she mentioned earlier I asked, "So the thing guards the forest?" She gave a nod. "And there is no way out besides killing it?" Another nod. Great just great I gotta fight that thing again after it beat my ass. My shoulders slumped in defeat as I began thinking of any alternatives.

"You like to fight don't you?" She asked.

"It was one of the few things I was ever good at." I replied with a grim smile. It's true I had been fighting for a good chunk of my life and had become en expert at it. But the reasons I fought were a good reason why I worked to become a master with a blade.

"Are you strong?" She questioned. That was an answer I didn't know how to answer so I decided to beat around the bush a bit.

"Depends. Some would say I am strong others would disagree. Personally I like to think I am or at least I was." I mumbled the last part but apparently she heard me.

"What happened?" I decided to once again beat around the bush and only gave a part of the truth.

"I became blind." She let out a gasp at my words which confused me.

"You're blind?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah can't you tell?"

"No, in fact I think your black eyes are cool!" She exclaimed.

"Wow I'm surprised you can-" I stopped mid sentence as I caught on to what she said. "I have black eyes?" I asked her.

"Yeah and with small swirls of silver floating in them." She said. Alright now this confused me more than anything else today. How did my green eyes turn black?

'Side effect from coming back to life.' Life responded.

'Would have loved to known that.' I replied. Seriously Life is the worst when it comes to informing people.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah sure."

"How did your necklace do that?"

"Do what?"

"It healed you." Oh crap I did not think of how I would explain that. I wasn't even sure if this world had Teigu.

'Any suggestions?' I asked Life.

'She's a little girl, just say I'm a magic necklace that can heal.' She responded. I had to admit while her information sharing sucked, she had some great ideas.

"It's a magic necklace with the ability to heal." I told her.

"Then how come it can't heal your eyes?" She asked. Okay good question why haven't I thought of that.

'Can you actually do that?' I asked hoping for a yes.

'I can but I will be without power for a year due to the complexity of healing your eyes and fixing the side effect of the color change. And no I can't just heal your eyes and leave the effect be for complicated reasons that I am too lazy to explain. Just know without them you would not be able to summon Judgement.' Great necklace I have. I mean seriously who wouldn't not want to know the secrets behind their eyes that changed colors?

Getting back to the little girl I responded to her question, "It can only heal certain injuries." She gave a sad smile at my words. I began to try and get up off the bed and stretch my legs before I realized I still had a lack of clothing.

"Can I have my clothes?" I asked. Her head did a rather sharp jerk at my words. Slowly she got up and went back over to the chest and she brought my clothes back. After I got them back and put them on I asked another question, "Why was I almost naked?" I got no response so I decided to just assume it was to check for injuries. I stood up and began stretching and after five minutes she spoke again.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked.

"Probably gonna go for a rematch to get payback from that danger beast." I replied not knowing how I would win.

"What!?" She was clearly shocked. "But you got badly hurt last time, what if it happens again?" She asked in a concerning tone.

"Simple, I won't lose." I know I was sounding cocky but I didn't want to put my negative feelings on this fight on the little girls mind.

"I'm coming too!" She exclaimed.

"Oh no you are not! You are just a little girl and besides I can't let someone I barely know be put in that kind of danger." I was not risking her life, I had let too many people die already.

"I may be little but I know how to fight." She said as she pulled out a weapon from nowhere. Before I could even question where the blade came from I heard Life gasp in my mind.

'Life what is it?" I asked.

'Tatsumi that weapon.' She replied with her voice shaking.

'What about it?' I asked. Sure it appeared out of nowhere but why was she so surprised?

She cleared all of my confusion in just a few words, 'Tatsumi that weapon is Toripuru.'


	4. Shiro and Tori

'You have got to be joking me.' I said as I examined the blade. It was shorter than it was normally but the the guard and grip had the exact same design as Toripuru minus the gemstone that normally rested there.

'Afraid not.' Life replied.

'Why is it different sized then?' I asked wondering just what the heck had happened to my blade.

'Pretty obvious isn't it? Different world, different things. But that blade has the exact same energy signature as Toripuru.' That explained some of the confusion but it still left the question to just why the girl had the blade in her possession.

"Where did you get that blade?' I asked in a hoarse whisper.

The girl glanced down at her blade and then back to me before she responded, "My mother gave it to me. Why do you ask?" She questioned.

'Life what do I do here?" I asked not sure whether to tell the girl the whole truth or not.

'Just tell her the truth and if worse comes to worse I'll mind wipe her.' Life responded smugly.

'Mind wipe?' I asked already fearing the answer she would give me.

'I suppose I never did explain my trump card in detail.' She said. I couldn't help but get slightly irritated as Life as proved many times in the short amount of time I had known her was completely useless at giving out key details. 'My trump card allows the altering of memories. I can restore a person's memories and can also wipe the past couples hours away as well.' It was a better response than I thought and it would work if the worse did happened.

So I decided to tell the girl everything. From my village being destroyed, to me meeting Akame and Kurome, all the way up til my death and me being resurrected. To say the girl was a good listener would be an understatement. Not once did she interrupt my story as she quietly listened as I spent hours talking to the point my throat started to get raw from speaking so much.

"So that's why I was wondering about that blade." I said as I finished the story.

"That's quite a lot to take in." She said in a low voice as she examined Toripuru sliding a finger along the blade.

"I'm surprised that you haven't called me a liar." I said truthfully.

"Part of me wants to call you a liar" She said as she gripped the blade moving the tip of it slightly at eye level. "Another part of me wants to call you a lunatic serial killer and makes me want to kill you right now." Besides the me dying part I thought the last sentence was kinda funny as I remembered Zank. "But most of me believes your story. The emotions and the depth you put into your words as you spoke showed how true your words were." I was glad to hear this as it mean't Life wouldn't have to mind wipe the poor girl.

'Tatsumi, bring the tip of Toripuru into contact with me.' Life commanded. Trusting her word and knowing I probably wouldn't get an explanation right away I began to ask the girl the question when I just realized something. I had yet to learn her name.

"You know I still haven't learned your name." I commented. This caused her to stiffen up briefly but the stiffness soon went away.

"Shiro." was her response.

"That's a pretty name. So then Shiro, would you do me the odd request of touching my necklace with your blade?" I asked her.

"I don't mind but why?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Heck if I know. Life is useless at explanations most of the time." I said as I pulled out the necklace. She let out a giggle as she connected Toripuru with Life's Egg. A flash of energy emitted a small shockwave from where the two Teigu touched before the rush of energy seemed to flow from Life to Toripuru. And just as fast as the energy transfer being it ended.

Just as I was about to ask what happened a new voice spoke, 'Ugh I feel like crap.' The thing that scared me the most was how he spoke inside my head.

"Um who just spoke?" Shiro asked the question before I could.

"You heard it as well?" I questioned her wondering how she heard the voice in her head too.

'All shall be explained.' Life said in a joking mysterious voice. At her words Shiro jumped.

"Who was that!?" She asked slightly panicked

"You heard Life?" I asked not understanding just what was going on.

'Indeed she did." Life said smugly.

"Can you just explain you insufferable woman." The new voice said irritably.

"Hush now Tori, all will be explained." She said this while getting a few laughs in between words.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!?" The voice replied more irritated than before. During this whole exchange of words me and Shiro were just looking at each other like we had gone mad.

"This often happen to you?" She asked me.

"I'll admit strange things do happen around me but this is a first." I replied.

'So do I have to explain or will you do it you lazy woman.' The new voice said.

'Fine, I'll explain. The voice you hear is Toripuru's.' Alright yup today was definitely one of the strangest in my life. Wake up on a mysterious bed, find Toripuru, and discover he is now sentiment. Yup today was definitely strange.

'Say what now?' Were the only words I could muster.

'You heard the lady if you can even call her that. Nice to finally meet yah kid.' Toripuru said.

'Nice to meet you too.' I said confused still about what was going on.

"I think I'm going insane." Shiro muttered off to the side.

"You're not the only one" I muttered.

'I can assure you no one is going insane. I just put Tori's soul back where it belongs. And since Shiro happen's to be the current owner of him she has the ability to mentally communicate with him thus us too.' Life explained.

'And you just happened to have his soul floating around?' I asked still trying to comprehend just what was going on.

'I got all of their souls. And luckily Curse made sure we would all be able to communicate.'

'Alright.' I said unsure just wanting the conversation to change subjects so I wouldn't get a headache. 'So mind explaining what happen to you? You look different.' At those words Toripuru let out a low chuckle.

'Due to this not being my original vessel my abilities have changed. Instead of switched between three abilities I can switch between three forms: A dagger, A sword, and dual blades.' He said proudly.

'I assume each form has abilities?' I said knowing Toripuru wouldn't be this simple.

'Got that right.' He replied mischievously.

'So anyways what is with the name Tori?' I asked jokingly.

Apparently he didn't appreciate my humor and replied angrily, 'Don't you start too or I will get the little lady here to cleave you a new one.' I turned my attention to Shiro who had been laughing at his words.

"You wouldn't do that would you?" I asked slight fear in my voice knowing Toripuru wasn't kidding about ripped me a new one.

"Depends." She replied in a singsong voice. We spent the next fix minutes discussing and talking to make sure we all understood what was happening. After that I stood up and flexed my arms remembering what we were talking about before Toripuru showed up.

"Well I think I'm gonna go pay something a visit." I tucked in Life's Egg beneath my shirt.

"I'm coming with you." Shiro replied.

"No you're not." I was not going to risk her life in this fight.

"Why not?" She exclaimed.

"Because you might get hurt."

"But I got Toripuru!" She had a point there. Toripuru was by no means a weak weapon. That blade alone could slaughter an army in the right hands. But that was where the problem lay.

"Have you fought with that blade?" I questioned.

"No, but I have used it to cook." I couldn't help but laugh.

'Oh the great Toripuru reduced to a cooking utensil.' I heard Life taunt.

'Shut it woman or I will break your necklace.'

'But Tori!'

'THAT'S IT! Sorry Tatsumi but Shiro is going to fix your jewelry problem.' I gave a look at Shiro and just sighed.

"You have no idea how glad I'm not the only one who has to listen to this." I said to the girl.

'I wish you were, I'm already getting a headache.' The mental debate of the two Teigu continued for quite some time before their arguments finally dissolved.

'Done yelling now?' I asked.

'Oh yes me and Tori are quite done.' Life said in a sickly sweet tone.

'I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You.' Toripuru said clearly reaching his breaking point.

'Alright ladies you're both pretty now break it up.' I said hoping they wouldn't stop fighting again.

'Yay! He said I'm pretty!" Life exclaimed to probably piss Toripuru off more.

'Kill...me.' He responded in a pained voice.

"Anyways back to the point." I said focusing my attention on Shiro. You don't know how to fight so it is too risky to bring you along.

"Train me then." Her words caught me off guard.

"Excuse me?" I asked wanting to make sure I heard her right.

"You heard me. You're proficient with a blade so you should be able to teach me."

"But what if that Danger Beast attacks?" I asked.

"Like I said it guards the forest so we'll be fine. Besides you need to train as well." The last part I did not understand.

"Train what?" I asked.

"We'll from the way you described your encounter with the beast I'm guessing you are not able to fight blind like you could before. So you might as well train how to fight blind while training me." She explained.

'She does have a point you know.' Life pointed out.

'Yes I know.'

'So are you gonna train her?'

'I got no choice do I?'

'Nope'

Turning back to Shiro I gave my answer, "Alright I'll train you but don't expect it to be easy."

"Yes master." She responded cheekily.

"Don't call me that."

"Yes sensei." I would repeat what I just said but I knew she would just find another replacement name.

'So you know my pain now huh kid?' I heard Toripuru say.

'Shut up.' I replied back. Returning my attention back to Shiro I said one last thing, "Let the most stressful training montage begin!"


	5. Escape

It had been a month since I had met Shiro. During that month we had gotten pretty close to each other while we practiced our combat abilities. The training itself had gone fine except for a few rough patches here and there. I had now gotten so adjusted to my radar I could make out the tiniest bit of detail so fair it was like I was actually using my eyes. I still had some issues getting adjusting to using a whip instead of a sword but I had sorted out most of the problems. Shiro had offered me plenty of times that since I originally owned Toripuru I should have it. I only told her that was a different form of Toripuru and this one belonged to her.

Speaking of that blade the new one had some deadly abilities. Its weakest form as a dagger had a particularly nasty problem. Anything it stabbed left a fake dagger in its place while the real one remained in the users hand. If that wasn't enough the sword form was worse. It allowed the blade to be launched all the way from the guard and after five feet it would come back. But by far the deadliest form was its duel ended blade. It was able to be split in half to dual wield and if wanted the dual blades could be double ended themselves.

Currently me and Shiro were having one of our deadly spars outside her hut. I dodged another sword throw as I liked to call them and watched the blade retract once more.

"Can you pretty please hold still?" She asked in a sweet tone as she batted her eyelids.

"Not happening." I replied with a smirk as I wrapped the whip around Toripuru and gave a yank drawing Shiro towards me. She ended up with Toripuru pointing towards the ground and my whip just beneath her chin. She visibly gulped as she eyed the spikes on the whip.

"Well." She said knowing she lost the spar.

"Looks like I win." I said

"Again." She said under her breath.

"Your getting better." I praised as I released her from the hold.

"But I still can't beat you." She muttered with a pout.

"It is merely combat experience young one." I said in a old sensei tone of voice while nodding my head.

"Stop that." She said as she slapped me upside the head.

"I shall not until the student surpasses the master." I taunted still using the same voice. This seemed to irritate her slightly. In fact it irritated her so much within the next five seconds she caught me by surprise by doing a leg sweep and knocking me to the ground. I was greeted with the pressure of Toripuru on my neck just light enough not to draw blood.

'And down goes the oh so mighty master.' I heard Toripuru say with a laugh.

'Ah they grow up so fast.' Life said with a fake teary voice.

'Quiet both of you." I told them still surprised with what just happened.

"So you gonna stop?" Shiro asked with a grin as she drew Toripuru back from my neck.

"Yes yes. The student has surpassed the master with a bit of dirty play." I responded as I stood up dusting the dirt of my clothes.

"But you taught me to play dirty if it meant I could win." She said in a very innocent tone of voice.

"Something which I sorta regret." I dissipated the whip while I went over to a fallen tree and sat down.

"So am I good enough now?" Shiro asked while taking the seat beside me.

"I'm not sure." Was my honest reply.

"Pretty please?" She begged.

'Just say yes Tatsumi. Besides if anything goes wrong you can protect her.' Life suggested. Shiro nodded her head along with her words.

"Alright fine." I groaned out.

"Yay!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up into the air. "Stay here I'll be right back." And with those words she got up and went into her house. After a few moments of silence she returned with a backpack that was nearly bigger than she was.

"Um why do you have that?" I asked. I knew she wanted to come kill the beast with me but we weren't going on a expedition.

"Well it's not like were coming back here." She replied. I was confused at first but then I realized what she meant. I tried to play it off though.

"Yeah I'm not but you live here." I pointed out hoping she would agree.

'My god you are dense.' I heard Toripuru exclaim.

"I'm coming with you." She stated proudly.

"No you're not." Was my response.

"But why!?" She said while stomping her foot on the ground.

"Because I'm not sure where I'm going. I need to get answers and that will take a while and I probably won't be staying in ideal places." I said evenly.

"You're right you don't know where you're going so that's all the more reason for me to go." She replied smugly.

"I am never going to win an argument with you am I?" So far during the time we had spent together I had yet to win one. I had no idea where the little girl got her way with words.

'Whipped by every women he gets close to.' Life taunted.

'Life...' I said in a threatening tone.

'It's true and you know it.' I decided to let the conversation end there not keen on losing another argument so soon after the last one.

"So we going now?" Shiro asked with excitement.

"Alright fine let me find the blasted thing." During the month I had learned everything I could about my radar. Along with improving my reaction time I had worked on the range as well. I could know see a very large area that could cover for miles but the drawback was that I could only see very large things. And luckily the beast we had to kill fit that description perfectly.

"Alright let's go." We began walking towards the direction of the beast. During the walk I went over the fine points again with Shiro. I told her if things got to badly that she should just get away from the fight and hide until it was over. She objected to this heavily and finally relented after much persuasion. I was happy to mark this as the first argument I had won with her. After close to an hour of walking we had arrived.

"We're here." I said in a serious tone. Knowing it was time to get serious as well Shiro drew Toripuru in sword form.

"This is it." She said in a nervous tone.

"Before battle jitters?" I asked her.

"How do you know?" She questioned.

"You forget I am a seasoned veteran to fighting. I used to get them all the time when I was younger. Don't worry though after the fight begins the adrenaline will kick in and everything will be fine." I told her. A look a appreciation dawned on her face at my words.

The hill we were on was overlooking a small clearing at where the beast was at. I was able to finally get a good idea on how the beast was shaped unlike last time where I had stumbled upon it and ran for my life. Four long bone legs protruded from it shell like body and a large head that was shaped like a wolfs protruded from one of the ends of the shell.

"Well it's show time!" I exclaimed gleefully as I jumped down the hill landing in front of the beast eager. I heard a growl as the beast who had been asleep up to this pointed awoke from the intrusion. A savage roar was let out as it stood up and faced me.

"I think it remembers you." Shiro said as she dropped to the ground beside me and took a defensive stance.

"You think so?" I asked as I summoned my whip and armor. The beast decided to strike then as two clawed hands soared towards me. One of them was the one I had previously damaged as I noticed patches of fur missing. Dodging one of the hands I did a flip over the other one and wrapped the whip around it. That along seemed to hurt the beast greatly as it let out a roar. If that wasn't enough Shiro sending the moving part of Toripuru into its other arm definitely hurt it. It really didn't seem to like this as he picked up a log with the arm Shiro wounded and threw it at her. Luckily my whip was still wrapped around its other arm and with a savage tug I made his arm slap the log while it was still in the air.

This gave Shiro the perfect opportunity to rush forward with Toripuru in dagger form. With great and precision she began leaving multiple daggers lodged in various places along the body. By this point our foe was one giant wounded bloody mess.

"I'm surprised it's still alive." I muttered.

'This has gone on long enough. Put it out of it's misery." Toripuru said exasperated.

'I agree with Tori.' Life said.

'Don't Call me that!' He snapped.

'Boo you're no fun.' Life pouted.

Knowing Toripuru was right I took his advice and began to advance on the beast. I retracted my whip from his arm and Shiro knowing what to do immediately regained the beast's attention by putting two more daggers into it. Knowing it was know or ever I wrapped the whip around its neck as watched as the spikes razed the skin of the beast. With one final groan as the beast lost too much blood and couldn't breath anymore due to his throat being cut it swayed side to side before flopping to the ground dead.

"Did we do it?" Shiro asked incredulously.

"Yes we did." I replied. We were now free to leave the forest.

 **Hey guys sorry for the later update than usual. The file kept deleting itself and it just got more annoying to write each time especially after the tenth time. So anyways I need some more Teigu ideas so if you got any please feel free to review it. Thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	6. Plans and Criminals

**AN: Just want to put this little note in here before the chapter. I will refer to Tatsumi using his radar like regular eyesight and use words like see and look as I have in the previous chapters. I just wanted to clear any misunderstandings. Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

'Are we there yet?' Life asked for the tenth time in the same childish voice. Shiro, Toripuru, and I had been listening to her for a while we walked through gassy field after grassy field. We had been using our mind speak to try and improve Shiro's use with it. It took a lot of focus for her to be able to talk to us with her mind so we were practicing to lessen her strain.

'No, we are still a few miles off.' I had already said this to her every time she asked the question. Honestly she was worse then a little kid. But nonetheless I turned on the long range of my radar and saw we were two miles away. Life then proceeded to ask the same question again.

'Life shut up.' Toripuru said in a aggravated tone.

'But Tori I'm bored.' I could practically hear the snap in his mind as Toripuru got mad.

'Life ask any more questions or call me that name one more time I will tell them the goldfish story.' I didn't have a clue what he meant by that but apparently Life did.

'You wouldn't.' Life said, her voice wavering.

'Try me.' Toripuru replied in a pleased tone.

Curiosity besting both me and Shiro we asked the exact same question in perfect sync, 'What is the goldfish story?' After those words were said we both looked at each other before we busted out laughing. My laughter soon ended as I was reminded of the many times Akame and Kurome spoke in sync. I didn't have time to think on that as Toripuru answered our question.

'I would love to tell you two but it is the only leverage I think I have over Life.' You could hear Life pout at those words.

'Whatever you say Tori.' Shiro replied. Both Life and I busted out laughing at the girl's boldness.

'Don't forget kid I have some dirt on you as well.' Toripuru replied.

'Like what?" Shiro challenged.

'One word, rabbits.' Shiro nearly tripped over herself at those words.

'How do you know that?' She asked scared.

'I have my ways.' He replied mysteriously.

'You are one very evil Teigu. Fine I relent.' Shiro surrendered.

'I still have not lost the battle Tori.' I was the only one who would dare challenge his name now. Considering how both he had been my first Teigu I was starting to regret my words after I said them.

'Oh but you will. I know of a certain shopping trip that Life doesn't.' He threatened. I was confused as I couldn't remember what he was talking about before he added the word, 'pink.'

'Shiro was right you were evil.' I told him shaking visibly at the memory.

'YES VICTORY!' Toripuru exclaimed. 'I will not have to put up with that name anymore!' He began cheering like crazy for the next five minutes. The rest of the walk passed as we chatted away about random things. We finally arrived at the town I had saw on my radar nearly an hour later. It was relatively small in size but not as small as my home village. We calmly walked into town and surprisingly no one stopped to stare at the strangers walking into town.

'So what now?' I questioned as we walked. Shiro turned to look at me.

'What do you mean!?' She asked incredulously.

'Well I got no plan really.' I replied. It was the truth my only plans were to find Akame and Kurome but I had no idea from where to begin.

'Why don't you be smart and find a place to stay? When you get there you can plan on what to do next.' Toripuru said in a condescending tone. Seeing nothing wrong with that we began searching the town for a place to stay. After looking around for a bit we found an inn that offered rooms. We went up to the person behind the counter and asked for a room.

"You got the money kid?" The guy asked. I began to respond before I realized I didn't. I turned to Shiro who shook her head.

'What now?' I asked.

'I got this.' Life replied. 'Just hold me up in front of his eyes.' Following her instructions I did as she asked. I felt of small pules of energy come from the necklace as I heard Shiro gasp.

'Hurry take the key.' Not even questioning what was going on I took one of the room keys and handed it to Shiro as we quickly made away. We found our room soon and as soon as we entered slammed the door shut and locked it.

'What was that?' I questioned.

'Don't know just saw the guy's eyes glaze over and turn white for a second.' Shiro replied.

'And that children is my awesome mind wipe.' Life said smugly.

'You took away his memory of us?" I asked beginning to put two and two together.

'Yup, and it left him in a daze long enough for you to grab the key unnoticed.'

'Life you're a genius!' I exclaimed.

'I know. Now compliment me more.' She said in the same smug tone.

'So anyways.' I began, ignoring the still celebrating Life. 'We need a plan.'

'You think?' Toripuru asked dryly. 'I knew plans were rarely your strength and most of the time you winged it but still. You would think you had a plan for this situation by now.'

'My only concern is getting back Akame and Kurome. The problem is I don't know where to begin.' I told him.

'Well why don't you ask people around town?' Shiro asked. 'I mean you could either describe them or say their names I mean it really isn't that unusual.'

'Well we don't got any better plans." I said sad at the fact this was the only thing I could do right now.

We spent the rest of the evening talking and trying to come up with any other possible plans. The ones that we did come up with were more than likely never going to work so we quickly threw away those ideas. After the darkness began to overtake the day outside we went to bed with me sleeping on the floor and Shiro in the bed.

* * *

We spent the next day going around town asking people about Akame and Kurome. Surprisingly there was a various amount of reactions. Some people simply said no, others ignored us, and the strangest of all one person seemed frightened beyond belief. We wanted to question her more but she ran away before we could.

'Well this is going well.' I said as I took a seat on a nearby bench taking a rest.

'That's one way to put it.' Shiro replied joining me.

'All that work and no results.' Life added depressingly.

'On the bright side we did hear some interesting rumors.' Shiro said trying to cheer us up.

'Like what?' I was too busy asking the questions to pay attention to anything else.

'Oh you know danger beasts, thieves, and one of the most wanted criminals being executed here today.' The last part got my attention a little bit.

'Most wanted criminal?' I asked curiously.

'Yeah. While she is not wanted all over she is really sought after in these parts. Apparently she had killed many soldiers of the army in the nearby cities.' I wasn't sure whether to say the criminal deserved the punishment or not. I remember most of the people from the army in my universe being some of the worst people possible. Especially when it came to the crazy girl with the mutt.

'And you heard this all from random conversations?' I asked.

'Yup.' She said cheerfully.

'It helps to pay attention.' Toripuru added.

'So since the whole asking people thing is a bust, wanna go check out the criminal?' Shiro asked with excitement. Part of me wanted to keep asking people about Akame and Kurome. But another part wanted to agree with Shiro. The part agreeing with Shiro won the battle as I reasoned since we were in a small town it was highly unlikely that anyone knew them. We would just have to go to a bigger place if we wanted a better chance at results.

'Might as well.' I said to the girl. After asking people a little about the criminal we found out where and when they were going to be executed. Luckily the time was in a couple of minutes and wasn't too far away. Confirming with my radar I found a decent size gathering of people in the center of town. After arriving I began feeling an odd sort of fuzzy feeling in my brain.

'Anyone else feel that?' I asked. I got two agreements and one no, the no coming from Shiro.

'It feels familiar but I can't put my finger on it.' Toripuru said.

'It's like when you are trying to remember something you clearly know but can't.' Life agreed. I began scanning for anything odd about our surroundings and at first saw nothing out of the normal. I saw the crowd of people surrounding us, the nearby guards, and the girl criminal on the execution stand. But that wasn't what worried me. It was the thing I couldn't see. What I assumed to be chains bounding the girl was just a fuzzy static on my radar.

'Shiro is anything odd about those chains?' I asked the young girl.

'Nothing besides how it looks.' She responded. 'Most chains are a silver color but this one is a ebony black and it looks as if a aura is pulsing off it.' Those words were all I needed to hear.

'You two thinking what I'm thinking?' I asked the two Teigus nervously.

'Yup.' They said in sync in a similar nervous tone.

'What am I missing here?' Shiro asked confused.

Deciding to end her confusion I told her the reason we were all nervous, 'Shiro, those chains are not regular chains. That is the Teigu Curse.'

 **And done! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Still wanting more Teigu ideas so don't be afraid to share your idea. And I am still looking for a beta. But instead of one beta I have decided to have two of them. One of them I would like to be able to fix the grammar in my story because I will admit my grammar is pretty bad. The second beta I really don't have any requirements for as I just want someone to discuss ideas and such for the story. So if anyone is interested in one of the two positions please message me. Anyways until next time!**


	7. Prison Break

'Well this is unexpected.' Shiro said.

'That was one of the most obvious things I have ever heard. And I was stuck with Tatsumi for years.' Toripuru replied.

'I resent that.' I muttered just loud enough for them to hear. I didn't say obvious things that often did I?

'Can you guys be serious?' Life asked exasperated.

'Never thought I would hear that from you.' Toripuru dryly said.

'Be serious.' Life said again but this time with anger. 'We both owe Curse practically our lives so we need to do something.'

'Well what do you suggest? If we go up there and rescue him in blind daylight we will be wanted criminals. That would make the search for Akame and Kurome even more difficult than before.'

'We will do it if we need to.' I said. I could practically feel them get startled at my words.

'Tatsumi..' Shiro trailed off.

'I owe Curse just as much as anyone else. We are getting him no matter the cost.' Shiro gave a nod while the others voiced their agreements.

'So what's the plan?' I asked.

'Trying to think of one.' Life responded.

'Can he mind speak since he originally had the ability?' I hoped the solution was as easy as that.

Sadly that was not the case, 'I think that is the reason you are having trouble seeing him on the radar. So no we can't.' Toripuru responded.

'Can Judgement help?' Shiro suggested.

'That might just work. Toripuru can you supply the energy? If I do I won't have the energy to mind wipe.'

'Just make sure this works.'

'Alright Tatsumi, just set it to the second hour.' I summoned Judgement, as I did I heard Toripuru let out a heavy breath as his energy was depleted. Setting it to the second hour I began to feel funny all over my body.

'What's going on?' I asked when I heard Shiro gasp.

'You're gone.' Shiro said unbelieving.

'Gone?' I questioned not quite sure what she meant.

'You just suddenly disappeared.' She said shocked.

'Life what happened?' This was just weird.

'You can no longer be detected by any of the five senses.' She responded.

'And this will last how long?' This was just too useful to not have a limit.

'An hour at the most.' Well this was going to be useful.

'So I just go up there and take Curse?' I questioned not sure how to proceed from here.

'Seems like that will be unlikely. You probably need to take the girl with you as there may be a reason she has Curse Chaining her." Great more complications.

'How long does the mind wipe stun last?' If I could time this just right this would be easy.

'Ten seconds?' Life said unsure. Great I better make this quick.

'Shiro get ready to run. In fact you might just want to go now and clear a path for me somehow.' I told the girl.

'I'll see what I can do.' And with that she was off.

'You know I always wanted to lead a prison break.' I joked as I made my way up near the stand.

'Tatsumi please be serious.' Life pleaded.

'Just calming the nerves.' I replied. I stood behind the girl and could practically feel the aura of energy pouring from her. Noting the nearby guards I grabbed Life and hung her out in the air. I felt the familiar pulse of a mind wipe as a bigger shockwave of energy from last time emitted from the necklace. Not wasting anytime I grabbed the girl who jerked in surprise as I bolted away. I wasn't sure what people were seeing as I had the girl over my shoulder as I ran but I really didn't care. Luckily the streets seemed empty as I ran back to the inn which conveniently had the front door open along with my room's door.

Entering the room and closing the door I dumped the girl on the bed as she let out a sound of protest. I dissipated Judgement and felt myself returning to normal and Shiro turning to look exactly where I was proving that I was back to normal.

'Well that was fun...' I muttered as I caught my breath. Running in that form while carrying someone was not easy.

'You did well.' Life muttered tiredly.

'Says the one who mind wiped half a town.' I teased.

"Not to be rude or anything but... WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" I heard a voice shout. I turned my attention to the girl on the bed who embarrassingly I forgot was there for a moment.

"Whether we are friend or foe depends on who you are." I responded as I leaned against a wall. I didn't care who this girl was really I just wanted Curse back.

"And why is that?" She asked cautiously.

"Because you have a certain pair of chains attached to you." The girl turned her head behind her as she examined them.

"What this thing?" She said as she struggled to get it off and failed. "It's been sapping my energy all day, could you remove it?" She pleaded. While I wanted to remove it I also wanted information.

"Tell us why you were about to be executed and please hurry. I have a feeling we will be leaving town soon." I said motioned to me and Shiro. There was no point to stay here and since we did this we might as well leave.

"There's no other way is there?" She asked as she watched me and eyed Toripuru who was in sword form in Shiro's hand. I think that was all the answer she needed as she began to tell her tale.

"Alright fine you win. I am Safaia of the Crimson Raiders." She said proudly.

"Crimson Raiders?" I questioned. I looked over at Shiro who only shook her head.

"You never heard of us?" Safaia questioned like she thought we were suppose to know who they were.

"We are not from around these parts so our knowledge is a bit lacking." I told her. While not the complete truth it wasn't a straight out lie.

"We are a rebel group that opposes the emperor." Great a Night Raid rip off, just peachy.

"And you oppose him because?" I asked wondering how alike the two organizations were.

"Selection Day." She said darkly. The room felt like it just lowered ten degrees.

"What is Selection Day?" I had a bad feeling about this already.

"You really must not be from around here if you don't know that." Her tone was dark and sullen. I just knew this wasn't going to be a happy story. "Selection Day is where the emperor lets one of his pets loose on a major town. There are never any survivors."

'This is worse than Honest.' Life said seething with anger.

'Just you're luck huh Tatsumi?" Toripuru joked tying to lighten the mood but failing.

"What do you mean by pets?" Shiro questioned. I highly doubt she was talking about a dog or anything. Well unless it was a certain dog Teigu that I sincerely hoped didn't exist in this world.

"Alright I know you aren't from here but seriously, how do you not know about the Hexabeasts!?" She exclaimed. This time Shiro gasped in recognition.

"But they aren't real! They are only from a story." Shiro said confused.

'Did she just say story?' I asked.

'Yup. You realized it as well?' Life asked coming to the same conclusion as me.

"Trust me they are as real as you and me. I've seen the aftermath of their attacks." Great a crazy emperor that destroys cities with overpowered Danger Beasts just great.

"And how do you plan to get rid of them? If they can destroy a city what chance does your group have?" I asked.

"That's what I was here for. There was supposed intelligence in this city and turns out it was a trap." I wasn't whether sure to be impressed or disappointed. Impressed that the enemy could plan such a trap or disappointed someone fell for it. I mean really who would put that kind of information in this city? Unless this was going to be selected. I gulped at the thought. It was just another reason to get out of this city.

"And the reason you were arrested?" So far I was planning on letting her free since I had no problem so far. It's not like she was opposed to us or we to her. She reminded me of the members of Night Raid actually.

"Supporters of the emperor or they got in my way." Alright I had no problems with that as I had done the same after all.

'Should we let her go?' Shiro asked.

'I don't mind. She reminds me of Night Raid.' I replied.

'No problems here.' Life said

'I do on certain conditions.' Toripuru added completely grabbing our attention.

'Conditions?' Just what was he planning?

'She claims to be a part of a rebel organization. You yourself said they remind you of Night Raid. So why don't we go introduce ourselves to them? They could help us with Akame and Kurome and we make this world a better place at the same time.' He had a point. It would be easier hopefully to find them and if I did find them I didn't want to live with them in a world like this.

"Alright I'll release you on one condition." Of course this was a bluff since I was getting Curse no matter what.

"That is?" I could hear the desperation in her voice. It was both funny and sad at the same time. Funny because she thought we were going to demand something high and sad because of just how she sounded.

"Take us to the Crimson Raiders." The girl eyes widened at my words

"Why?" She asked cautiously.

"We have mutual feelings about what is right and wrong. Plus I would like to offer my assistance while getting some myself." The girl remained silent for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"I can tell from your tone you mean business. Care to explain?" She asked.

"I had people I cared about taken away from me. And I want them back." Satisfied with my answer Safaia smiled.

"Alright I'll take you there." I smiled as we know had a chance of finding them now. I began to approach her and just as I was about to take the chains off a loud inhuman screech filled the air striking fear into me surprisingly.

"What was that?" I could feel the color draining face.

"We need to go NOW!" Safaia said hurriedly as she stood up shakily.

"Why?" Shiro asked in a scared tone.

"This town has been selected. A Hexabeast is here."

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would like to thank everyone who submitted their Teigu ideas as I know know exactly which ones I plan to implement or modify now. And I am still looking for two betas, one for grammar the other for ideas. So don't be afraid to apply. As always thanks for reading and keep those reviews coming as they always inspire me!**


	8. I Hate Spiders

"I really hate my luck." I said as I ran outside the inn and began sending out massive radar pings searching for the any sign of the Hexabeast. I was shocked to find nothing on it and was even more shocked when I heard the clicking noise that seemed to echo through the town.

'I've hated it since the day I met you.' Toripuru replied still tired from his energy usage.

I turned around and noticed Shiro and Safaia were with me now.

"Where is it?" I asked. I was met with silence. "Lemme guess it's behind me ready to lunge?" A nod. I jumped out of the way as I felt the wind break from where I had just been.

"Safaia take Shiro and run!" Safaia nodded albeit hesitantly and began to take a complaining Shiro with her.

"How will you find us?" Safaia shouted over her shoulder.

"Don't worry I just will!" I yelled back as I began to run in the opposite direction.

'So anyone know why I can't see it?" I asked hoping for an answer as I felt the vibrations of the creature's footsteps closing in on me.

'Well I hate to tell you this Tatsumi but you're blind." Life joked.

'Be serious woman." Toripuru barked at her.

"Fine. I have no idea why you can't. So I suggest you run for your life because neither of us can power Judgement right now." Great I am just screwed. I began scrambling down alleyways and all sorts of small side passages while I had my radar covering the city. What scared me was the lack of people out on the streets. I figured they must have ran but then I remembered Safaia's words. No one had ever survived an attack but this Hexabeast had just got here. Where was everyone the couldn't all be dead by now could they?

That's when I noticed two things. The first was that the outside of the city was covered in a thin veil of something I couldn't make out. I could see figures thrashing around in it trying to break free. The second thing I noticed was the very small pockets on the radar I couldn't see. I wouldn't have noticed if I didn't shrink my radar down to try and find individual people. There were hundreds of them roaming the city.

Another clicking noise emitted from behind me as I felt something slam into my foot at an alarming speed. Luckily whatever hit me was very light. That was when I noticed that it was pulling me. The force began building as it trying to pull me and it was strong enough I couldn't move without falling over. Knowing I would be dead if I didn't act fast I managed to shake the boot off of my foot. I watched as the boot sailed through the air and into nothingness as it disappeared.

I began running again and found Shiro and Safaia not too far from me but they were surrounded by whatever the smaller things were.

'Tatsumi, I know I don't ask for much but could you get over here!?' Shiro said in a panicked voice. I began sprinting at full speed towards them. I arrived just in time as I saw their enemies began to pounce one by one.

'Tatsumi, I won't be useful for the rest of the day but I think this is worth it.' Life said as she summoned Judgment. 'Use number four it wi-' She stop speaking as the last of her energy left her. Doing as she asked I used number four and felt the weight of a sword in my hand. Not hesitating I began swinging at anything I saw on my radar. Due to them not being perfectly on it I missed quiet a few but the number I hit easily made up for it. Slowly but surely I managed to fight my way to the two girls.

"So how you ladies doing this fine evening?" I asked as I began slashing more erratically due to the surrounding enemy suddenly becoming more aggressive.

"Oh you know just peachy. Being attacked by hundreds of mutant spiders while still bound in chains is just GREAT!" Safaia said sarcastically.

"You're still in chains?" I asked before I realized there was never an opportunity due to this Hexabeast.

"I can't get them off." Shiro replied sadly as she swung Toripuru around in dual-wield form.

"How long can you hold off?" I asked the younger girl.

"Two maybe three minutes if I'm careful." She responded as she swung and killed another attacker.

"That's all I need." I said as I brought Life out and touched it to the chains of Curse. I was irritated when nothing happened.

"This isn't working!" I shouted in anger. I then noticed that there was a blade flying slowly through the air towards me.

I caught it and before I could ask what this was for Shiro responded, "Maybe using both of them would work." Nodding at the logic I did as she suggested and I smiled as the chains finally showed up on my radar and they clattered to the ground. I tossed the blade of Toripuru back to Shiro and resumed helping her keeping the enemies at bay.

'Where am I?' I a familiar voice I had not heard in a long time ask.

'Curse!' I said happy to have him back.

'My king?' He asked surprised.

"I don't know what is going on here!" Safaia said as she pointed to her head. "But once we get out of here I am demanding an explanation along with a hot meal." She finished.

'Curse we'll catch up later. You got any ideas on a very amazing escape plan?' I asked.

I began re-attacking my foes before I realized something. There weren't empty voids on my radar anymore as I could see our attackers perfectly now. And true to what Safaia had shouted they were spiders. But not regular ones, they had six pairs of legs, four pincers, no eyes, and were about the size of a small window.

"Girl can you hear me?" Curse asked Safaia who nodded in confusion. "Perfect pick me up and throw me into the horde." Safaia did as he asked and I watched as Curse sailed through the air into the biggest clump of spiders. Immediately chaos began to ensure as small chains began to break off from him and started wrapping around the spiders. After a spider was touched they would stop moving entirely and stand there dumbly before falling over. After all the spiders the small chains had touched died Curse flew back into the air automatically onto my shoulder. With one end of the chain he touched the necklace of Life' Egg and I felt a monstrous amount of energy began to be used.

'Curse you are really going to have to explain all your new moves later, but what did you just do?' I asked him. I could see Shiro easily killing the remainder of our attackers.

'Energy transfer.' He replied.

I put the pieces together just in time for another voice to join the conversation, 'Curse!' Life said gleefully.

'Life it is really great to see you too but we go company.' True to his word a spider bigger than the rest was slowly coming towards us. The terrifying part was that it was the size of the old Night Raid base. I began to hear a clicking noise reverberate through the air before followed by a shriek.

'And how are we suppose to kill this?' I asked as I looked at the beast.

'Shiro, Safaia, put you hands on Tatsumi's shoulders!' Life ordered. I had no idea what was going on but the girls did as she demanded. 'Tatsumi think about the inn and you being there.' Wondering what she was up to I followed her instructions and felt something weird happen. It felt as though my body was being squished through the neck of a bottle. The sensation stopped and I noticed the changed surroundings.

'What just happened?' Shiro asked.

'That sword can teleport one time only per summon anywhere within a mile.' Life explained.

'Great so we bought us some time. Any ideas?' I asked no one in particular.

"Well I got one. But it really isn't much of an idea." Safaia said aloud.

"What is it?" I decided to switch to oral communication to make it easier on the girl.

"Well the leader of the Crimson Raiders is very protective of me so I am pretty sure she is on her way here now. Before I was nabbed the guards took my Teigu and if I can retrieve it I can give her a signal to our location." She told us.

"And what are her chances against that thing?" I said motioning outside towards the spider.

"Very high. She won't be able to kill it but neither will she die to it."

"I thought you said no one survived?" I asked wondering how her leader could do this then.

"There is always an exception." Safaia said as a sly grin formed on her face.

"Just who is this leader?" Shiro asked curiously.

"My sister." Safaia proudly said.

"So where is your Teigu?" I wanted to get out of this town soon. Safaia opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted with a deadly shriek pierced the airs. It caused the windows themselves to crack due to the pitch.

"Go get her Teigu and leave Curse with me." I told the two of them. They looked like they wanted to stay with me but my tone discouraged them. As they left the room I began to think of a strategy.

'Life what is the strongest number on Judgement?' I asked.

'It would be twelve but if you used it now you would die immediately due to you not being perfectly in sync with Judgment.' Great my own Teigu can kill me. Once again this proves Life can never tell me all the important details.

'What is the strongest I can use then?' The inn began to creak and groan as I heard the clicking noise again. The place was surrounded by spiders and the leader was crawling on top of the roof.

'Summon number six. But I'm warning you now you will pass out after using it.' Thinking it was either death or unconsciousness I was choosing I figured this would be the wisest move. As I summoned it I began to already feel the fatigue but I powered through it and watched as an elegantly engraved bow with an arrow already drawn began to form in my hands.

'That takes to much energy.' Life muttered weekly.

'I'll take it from here Life so just get some rest.' Curse told her. I saw the minion spiders had breached the building and were massing by the dozen outside the door to the room I was in. I also saw that the leader was on the roof and was proceeding to eviscerate it.

'This brings back memories doesn't it Curse?' I said as I drew back the arrow further and aimed it at the door.

'Indeed it does. Reminds me of all the times you should have died.' Curse replied with a laugh. Our talk was ended as the door began to crack. Not wasting a moment I let loose the arrow from my bow and watched as it slammed into the first spider as the door broke completely. A resounding explosion filled the space as a fire formed from the corpse.

'This is gonna be fun.' I said with a grin. The next moments flew by as each arrow I let fly destroyed another horde of the spiders. I didn't even need a quiver as every time I began to draw an arrow from the string a new one formed. It got to the point that the enemies that were once in the inn existed no more as they were all burnt husks by now. The only spider left was the big one which had completely torn the roof off by now and was spitting venom inside the inn. It was highly corrosive as I saw it going through all materials it touched. I quickly decided to jump out the window as the venom was now being shot towards me.

I landed on the ground in a tumble. The spider who was on the roof turn to face me. I saw its knees well if a spider had knees clench as it prepared to lunge. Soon enough the spider was in the air but before it could hit the ground a powerful energy beam slammed into it. I expanded the size of my radar and saw that Shiro and Safaia were back with Safaia holding a staff with a giant gem planted on top.

'Took you long enough.' I told Shiro as I began back up to their position.

'We got side tracked by a small army of spiders.' She replied as she and Safaia began running towards me. We finally converged halfway down the street we were on.

"Did you send out the signal?" I asked the older girl.

"Yes I did but it's unclear how long we have to wait." Safaia replied as she shot another beam at the large spider. slamming it into other buildings causing the rubble to bury the spider momentarily.

"I don't think we have time for waiting." I said nervously. The largest small spider horde yet was coming from outside the city and was slowly coming towards us. They had the whole town surrounded.

"We just have to hold out." Shiro said as she held Toripuru in sword form who was shouting incoherent thoughts about spiders and hating them more than anything else.

The large spider once again was advancing on us. Safaia fired another beam but unlike the other two times the spider turned around and shot a web which somehow encased the beam. Attaching another web to the bundle of energy it managed to sling it back at us and when it landed it detonated like a bomb. By the time we regained our senses the small spiders who had just arrived formed a ring around us and their commander. The leader let out a clicking noise and as one the spiders swarmed us.

We tried putting up a fight but it was futile there was just too many of them. We ended up with all of us bound in their silky but yet strong webs.

'Curse anyway you could get us out of this?' Curse always had a good backup plan but this time I didn't even think that would work.

'I could but it is futile. They would recapture you. Besides you are going to pass out due to judgment soon.' I nodded grimly at his words.

'Can you break all three of us free then? I could buy them time to escape?' He replied negatively and my hope deflated. I was thinking if I was going to die it didn't mean they had to.

Apparently Shiro didn't feel the same, 'Tatsumi you are not going to die today. You still have so much more to live for and you still need to find Akame and Kurome.' My thoughts drifted to them as I began to reminisce.

'So Curse can't break us out what about you two?' I asked the other Teigu.

'Mind wipe works only on humans.' Life sadly said.

'Same thing as Curse, they would only recapture.' Toripuru aggravatingly said.

I gave them a nod as I began to accept my fate. This was it here I was in a foreign universe about to die before I even came close to finding Akame and Kurome. I shut down my radar completely as I began to think of my happiest memories. The clicking noise from the lead spider came closer and closer. They became so close that I knew my death was soon. The strange thing was that the clicking had stopped. I turned my radar back on to see what happened and I was stunned and angry at what happened. The spiders were all frozen in solid blocks of ice. The reason I was pissed was because I knew only one person who could do that.

I muttered the one name I hated more than anyone else, "Esdeath." And then the toll of judgment took place and I passed out.


	9. Revelations

This first thing I noticed as my body began to awaken was that it felt like acid. It felt as though my very skin was being slowly eaten away as it was being cooked slowly. My only comfort was that I was in a very soft bed but the bad thing being that I was in a room I didn't recognize at all. I didn't care how much it hurt however as I sat up immediately as I woke up with one thing on my mind.

"Esdeath." I muttered the name with venomous malice as I gritted my teeth from the pain.

'Finally awake are you?' A voice I knew all too well asked.

'Curse?' I asked trying to remembered all the details from what happened.

'The one and only.' He said. I could almost feel the smirk from him.

'Where is she?' I asked as my rage spiked again.

'Calm down Tatsumi. Everything is all right, we're at the Crimson Raiders' hideout.' Curse said reassuringly.

'And her?' I asked as I thought up various torture methods.

'Here as well.' At those words I tried to spring out from under the covers and rush around to who knows where but my lack of energy held me back.

'At ease Tatsumi, you are perfectly safe as is the white head that follows you around.' At those last words I was confused.

'White head?' I questioned.

'You know the short one that is currently trying her best to unlock the door to this room and sneak in.' Focusing on my radar I looked outside my room and saw that Shiro was crouched outside with something in her hands as she fumbled with the lock.

'Can't she hear us?' I asked. Normally she would have heard this whole conversation, in fact so should Life and Toripuru.

'My powers are making it possible.' Curse told me. 'I can limit or enhance some of your abilities among other things.'

'You too?' I groaned out. It was confusing that all of my old Teigus were getting new abilities.

'Yes. Now would you like to speak to the others?' At the nod I felt a click in my mind as other presences made themselves known.

'Tatsumi!' Three voices shouted at once.

'Ouch' I cringed at the loudness of their shouts.

'Are you okay?' Life asked.

'About as good as I can be. Next time before I receive a Teigu please tell me if it can knock me out and cause me pain.' I told her because I was still feeling the after pain of Judgement.

'But I'm forgetful.' She pouted.

'For a Teigu that deals with memory that is not comforting.' I told her.

'So how you holding up?' Toripuru asked.

'Oh you know, I feel like I'm being cooked alive while acid is eating away at me.' I joked at them but not really as the pain was excruciating.

'Well now that I know you're awake I can easily heal you.' Life said cheerfully. I began to feel my pain lessening as Life healed me. 'Better?' She asked.

'I'll be the judge of that.' Shiro said. Seconds later a click echoed from the door and Shiro walked in. She slowly made her way over to me and began to do a check over on me. She even demanded I open my mouth and stick my tongue out.

'Satisfied?' I asked with fake annoyance. She was acting like a mother over a one year old child.

'Not yet but I will stop.' She said as she sat down on the side of my bed.

'Why was my door locked anyways?' I asked her. There was no reason for my door to be locked in the first place.

'Esdeath said it would be best if you were left alone.' My mood soured at those words.

"You met her?" My words changing to verbal as I was unable to control my anger.

"Yes and she is a very sweet woman. Safaia looks just like her." Shiro explained.

"Sweet?" I asked in mock joyful anger. "She is a Tyrant!" I was seething with rage.

"Tatsumi from the stories of your old life I know you didn't like her. But remember this is a different dimension and she is a different person." She said in a calm tone.

'She may be right.' Curse said a little unsure. 'It would be best to judge after we meet her.'

"After I kill her." I muttered.

'Tatsumi stop acting so childish!' Toripuru snapped. 'I know this is hard and all but like she said this is a different dimension. There are going to be some people from the old one but that doesn't mean they are the same.' I wanted to argue for the sake of having a reason to attack Esdeath but I knew he was right.

"You're right. But if she is even close to being the same I am killing her understood?"

'I wouldn't expect any less.' Curse said.

"So can I meet her?" I asked Shiro.

"Probably, but she might be at Safaia's bedside again." At the mention of the other girl I grew concerned.

"What happened to Safaia?" She was the reason we were here and still alive so and I didn't hate her so I was concerned.

"Backlash from Curse. Due to Curse being reawakened while she was wearing him some of his energy melded with her. That is why she could hear our thoughts. When we arrived here she passed out and has been sleeping since." She told me.

"That reminds me how long have I been knocked out?" I asked hoping I wasn't out for a couple of days.

"Less than a day. It's around lunch time." At those words I let loose a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Alright that's good." I said as I pulled the covers off. For the first time I noticed I was in a different set of clothes. A long cloak that drifted down to my knees was above a pair of sturdy pants with the finishing touch of combat boots. Of course I wasn't wearing the boots in bed as they were on the floor beside it.

"Where did these come from?" I liked them better than my old clothes but I wanted to know where they came from.

"I might have apprehended them from unsuspecting houses from the town." Shiro said in a small voice with speed varying from each word.

"Shiro a girl your age shouldn't steal." I fake scolded her as I put on and laced up the boots.

"Hey those people didn't need them when they were dead, besides do you even know my age?" I opened my mouth to respond but quickly shut it. "Exactly but for your information no a nine year old shouldn't steal but too bad so sad I do it anyways. Like I said they don't need it."

"What happened to the shy girl I met?" I asked thinking back to the time we met.

"You gained her trust and got to know her." She replied but then added, "Besides Life taught me many things." I began to mentally curse Life for corrupting Shiro.

"So you wanna meet her or what? Nodding as I stood up, Shiro began to lead me through the Crimson Raiders' hideout. While walking through the base I increased the range of my radar to see what the outside surrounding were. When I saw them I was annoyed at myself for not expecting this. The base was covered in a huge mountain of snow making me wonder how it was so warm in here. I also noticed three other presences inside the base. One of them lying in a bed while the other two were in a room adorned with all kinds of different furniture to sit on.

A few minutes later we were outside the furniture room. Shiro knocked on the door before proceeding to go in while motioning me to follow. The two occupants in the room already giving the two of us their full attention.

"Ah good your awake." A voice I never thought I hear again said.

Tears began to spring to my eyes as I recognized the voice and called her name, "Schere." While not really close to the purple haired klutz I still knew her and considered her a friend so just hearing her voice brought back all sorts of memories and emotions.

"How do you know my name?" She asked confused. Crap, I didn't think of that. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell my story but I definitely knew until I found out what Esdeath was like I was keeping the information to myself.

"I told him." Shiro lied smoothly. Great a thief and a liar what next?

"I see, then you told him who I am as well?" The other person asked as she stood up. I tried not to form my hands into fist at the recognition of the voice.

"Esdeath." I said as calmly as possible.

"Correct, Tatsumi right?" She asked as she stretched out her hand. This did not go unnoticed by me as I saw this Esdeath was already unlike the other. The other would rather kick or punch than shakes someones hand, unless of course there was an ulterior move.

"Yes I am Tatsumi and it is nice to meet you." I said neutrally as I shook her hand fighting the urge to crush it.

"The pleasure is all mine." She responded. "Come and sit with us there is much to discuss." I walked over and took a seat across from Esdeath with Shiro sitting by my side.

"Why have you sought us out?" Esdeath asked. Schere too nodded her head wondering the same.

"Before I answer such questions I must ask my own. A question for a question is fair yes?" I asked. I was not going to give any information easily unless this Esdeath proved in some sort of way she was not evil.

"Fair enough." She responded as she pursed her lips. "Ask your question."

I then asked a question that I knew would tell me if she was different, "What is your opinion on the strong and weak?"

She seemed surprised at my answer but quickly responded, "I pity the weak but at the same time I don't. Some of the weak can't help the situations they are in while others can. But you could say the same for the strong. I believe it doesn't matter whether you are strong or weak but what you do is what counts." I nodded at her words. If she wasn't lying then she was definitely different from the other Esdeath as she thought the weak deserved to die.

'She is not lying.' Curse told me.

'How can you tell?' I asked.

'One of my new abilities is to be able to tell when someone is lying and she is not.' He explained.

Trusting his words I finally nodded at Esdeath. "Alright my question has been satisfied and now I will answers yours. I am looking for two people I have lost and I want them back. I was hoping that if I aided you that the favor would be returned." I said truthfully.

"The favor would definitely be returned if you aided our fight. Just who are you looking for?" Esdeath asked.

"Two girls named Akame and Kurome." At their names I saw Esdeath's mouth frown slightly while Schere's eyes widened.

"That may be a problem." Schere said weakly.

"And why is that?" I asked fearing something was terribly wrong.

"First let me confirm this. Shiro said you weren't from here right?" Esdeath questioned. I nodded my head to not give a verbal answer as I was not sure what Shiro told them. "How much do you know about Hexabeasts?"

"Not much. Just what Safaia told me." I answered. Esdeath sighed at my words.

"Well then let me fill you in. You know of Selection Day right?" I nodded. "Do you know why that happens?"

"Because the emperor is a cruel sadistic man?" I guessed.

"True but not the reason. The reason Selection Day happens is because of the agreement the emperor made with them. As long as he can control them for his personal use they can feast on a city of their choosing as often as they please so long that is does not severely hurt the emperor or reduce the population drastically, thus allowing a select few to able to control the Hexabeasts for any purpose. These individuals are known as tamers and are highly trusted people by the emperor."

"What does this have to do with Akame and Kurome though?" This Esdeath and Schere knew them so I desperately wanted to know what they knew.

"Everything." Esdeath muttered darkly.

"What do you mean Everything?" Not knowing was driving me insane. Although some part of me had already concluded what was happening.

"There's no easy way to say it so Schere if you would?" Esdeath asked her.

"Tatsumi, the reason this has to do with Akame and Kurome is because they are the tamers of a Hexabeast."

 **I would like to thank my beta readers Lovesick Fangirl and SilverStarWolfGoddessAmarantha for all of their hard work recently. Secondly I would like to thank you for reading the chapter and I hoped you enjoyed. Please don't forget to leave a review as my fanfiction energy depends on them (Well that and the hundreds of stories I go through daily. And no I don't have a problem so stop staring at me and tell the nice men outside my house with the white jacket to go away.)**


	10. Despair

Many thoughts went through my head at once. Some of them filled with despair, others with pain, even a few with disbelief, but the main thing I felt was a crushing blow to my chest.

'Please tell me she's lying?' I begged Curse. They just couldn't be evil! If they were Life couldn't restore their memories properly as she herself said she was unsure if they would retain their memories from this world. Just the thought of mixing the Akame and Kurome I knew with sick twisted versions of themselves made me sick.

'I'm afraid not.' He responded in a sad tone. Those words broke almost everything within me. Why was life so unfair?! I couldn't just live a happy life with Akame and Kurome! All three of us had a tragic past and now even more tragedy was filling the future. Rapid memories flashed through my mind to the point that my sanity began to lessen. It didn't help that thoughts of multiple future scenarios accompanied the memories.

I tried to regain any pockets of sanity that still existed within my mind as I barely clutched onto one of them. Regaining my senses I noticed everyone was looking at me intently, Shiro who had heard the mental exchange was just giving me a look of pity as her hand clasped my shoulder.

"Esdeath, I don't mean to impose but could you summon a huge block of ice before something worthwhile breaks?" I asked as I tried to handle the whirlwind of emotions. Surprisingly I saw a look of understanding and sympathy quickly cross her face as she gave a nod. With a flick of her hand a solid ice block appeared in front of me.

Without hesitation I began venting my frustration on it not caring what the others though. Had I not been so emotionally unstable I would have noticed the lack of harm that I should have gotten from punching ice. All I cared was venting my emotions as I punched the ice relentlessly, breaking it down into smaller and smaller chunks. Halfway through my attack on the ice block I gave up punching all together as I executed slashing motions with my hands. Once again had I been paying attention I would have noticed something abnormal.

Finally after the ice had been reduced to nothing I collapsed with my knees on the floor. Silent sobs began to rack my body as equally silent tears fell down from my eyes. I barely registered the sudden warmth of two sets of arms around me as I continued with my despair. After what seemed like forever I felt my body and mind slipping back to normal.

"T-Thank you." I had barely managed to choke out the words as my body was still feeling the effects of what just happened. Schere just gave me a sad smile as she let go of me and returned to her seat. I slowly pried Shiro off of me but not before I gave her a thankful smile as I too returned to my seat.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I told the two Crimson Raiders.

"Everyone has demons in their past that push them over the line from time to time. While I'll admit I am curious I will not ask or judge for just happened." I gave her a nod of thanks as I knew that if I had to explain I would more than likely have another breakdown. Thankfully before any more words could be spoken the door to the room opened and Safaia stepped in. No one even had time to think of the first word to greet her when Esdeath sprung up and ran over to tackle her in a bear hug.

"Safaia you're finally up!" She exclaimed happily. Whatever Safaia said in returned came out incoherent due to the height difference and position she was put in.

Schere, who was stifling quiet laughter finally spoke up after a few more seconds, "Esdeath unless you want to put her back in bed I suggest you let her breathe." Esdeath looked down at the shorter girl and quickly let go as a sly grin crossed her face.

"You trying to kill me Death?" Safaia demanded as she crossed her arms. I grew confused momentarily at what she called her but just shrugged it off as a nickname of sorts.

"Just trying to show my adorable little sister some love," the older of the two responded. Luckily I remembered Safaia saying she had a sister so wasn't surprised at her words. As if she expected something to happen she ducked just a red bolt of energy went over her head. I could only stare at the staff in Safaia's hands that seemed to come out of nowhere. The two then proceeded to throw more taunts and attacks at each other but I could tell they didn't mean it.

"Are they always like this?" Shiro asked Schere.

"Oh no, most of the time they destroy a room when something like this happens but they're taking it easy probably due to Safaia just waking up." Schere answered serenely, as she watched the scene amused. After watching the two have argue for a few more minutes and watching stray objects in the room being destroyed the two of them came over to where we were at and sat down.

"Glad to see your awake," I told the Safaia.

"We need to talk later." Was her response leaving me confused.

"So where were we?" Esdeath asked as tilted her head back against the couch.

"Well since my question has been answered I believe it's my turn to answer you." I told her.

"Well I've already seen a little display, but for you to be of assistance to us we would like to know your abilities in combat." As she said this I saw her eyes look at my hands before returning to my face. I told her of what abilities I knew of excluding the ones that mainly involved me being from another dimension.

"Good to know your abilities can back up the stories Shiro told us." Esdeath said with a chuckle. I eyed Shiro to see she was giving me a nervous look.

"And what stories were those?" I asked as I began to wonder just what stories the girl had told.

"Oh just making you seem like a war god in combat. Although your powers could back that up I myself would like to test the skill." She responded as a feral grin crossed her face. I couldn't help but think of all the times we fought in my previous life and how chaotic they had been. We continued to discuss for a while before Esdeath suddenly excused herself saying she had something to do with Schere apparently needing to come as well. So that just left Shiro, Safaia, and I alone in the room.

As the door shut Safaia immediately started talking, "Tatsumi we need to talk!" She said in a demanding tone.

"About?" I let the question trail off not really sure what she wanted.

"About what I saw when I woke up! I was asleep dreaming when it suddenly shifted. Instead of murky dream-like images, these were realistic and most of them had you in it. It was you along with two girls both of them with black hair, one had red eyes and the other had black." I stared at her flabbergasted. How had she seen those images?

"Was it them?" Shiro asked as she put her hand on my shoulder for reassurance. I looked at her surprised, but quickly realized that if Safaia had noticed it then she would have as well.

"Yes it was them," I muttered grimly. I began to wonder how these two were seeing what was going on inside my mind.

'It could be the bond of your mind link.' Curse suggested, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Oh now you speak?" I asked wondering why he had been silent for so long.

'Don't blame him Tatsumi we ran into an unwelcome complication with Judgement.' Life said clearly exhausted.

"What complication?" I asked. Was that Teigu going to make me pass out again or worse?

'We'll tell you when your olde-' Toripuru stopped speaking as he mentally passed out.

'As Tori was saying.' Life began clearly happy to be able to say Tori due to him being knocked out cold. 'We'll tell you later tonight.' She said the last part uncertain. Although I didn't like it I agreed due to how exhausted they sounded.

"Hello, unanswered question here." Said Safaia reminded me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at her as I debated on what to tell her. I could tell her everything like I had with Shiro, but could cause multiple problems. The main one being Esdeath. How would she react to me fighting her sister albeit one from another dimension but still. It would only become more complicated if she told this Esdeath. I could just lie to her but that could easily come back later to bite me. So I just took the easy way out and decided to answer her question by telling the truth but not the whole truth.

"Those were the girls I fell in love with." A look of pity formed on her face as she noticed my bitter-sweet tone.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"They died." I murmured, my voice cracking in the end. No matter how much I thought about this I still couldn't handle that one fact. Thankfully Safaia didn't push on the issue further.

After a few minutes of silence she asked another question, "So why can I hear all of these voices inside my head? I can hear both of yours and others!" Great I had no idea how I would explain this without letting the truth slip. Thankfully Curse had was a master a coming up with stuff on the spot.

'Girl have you heard of the Legendary Twelve?' He asked her. I wondered what he meant by those words but decided to put it off until my discussion with him later tonight.

"Yea my staff is one of them. You don't mean-" she stopped talking as her eyes widened at realization.

'Aye, I am one of them as is the blade the little one wields." He said indicating the last part to Shiro.

"I thought you were just a pair of enchanted chains." She said as she looked at Curse who was wrapped around my neck with the ends leading wrapping around my wrists.

"Enchanted?" I asked confused not familiar with the term.

"Magic abilities applied to items. They were supposed to mimic the Legendary Twelve and surpass them but the idea was a failed concept. It's now a rarely used art but the items themselves are almost impossible to acquire due to their worth." I nodded in understanding.

Before more words could be said a sudden stinging sensation began to start at my hands. That stinging increased, from barely noticeable, regular, to absolutely agonizing pain as I bit down on my lip trying not to scream. Shiro and Safaia just looked at me with with horror in their eyes as they watched the obvious pain in my eyes.

'Shiro knock him out!' I barely heard Life say. I could only feel the pain and the very fain sensation of Curse's chains wrapping around my fingers. Luckily that all stopped as I felt a hard surface slam into my head knocking me out.

 **Thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter hopefully this one will get a decent amount. Once again I thank my betas** **Lovesick Fangirl and SilverStarWolfGoddessAmarantha for all of their hard work on this chapter due to me being a genius and writing this at 4 in the morning. Anyways until next time!**


	11. Healing Purge

**_"So you're the one who has manifested me? Shhh don't talk, well it's not like you can in the first place. Heed these words well as they will change a choice made in the future. Do not let the past happen again."_** Said a raspy ancient fading voice that echoed throughout my mind. Before I could even begin to question his words I felt myself being transported.

 **-Vision-**

 _I opened my eyes to see I was surrounding by buildings or at least what used to be buildings. That was when I realized I could actually see and not with just my radar. I also noticed that around me were two patches of thick fog._

 ** _"Come out wherever you are!"_** _A high pitched feminine voice called out._

 ** _"Hurry up you filthy maggot I got better things to do than hunt a rebel."_** _A deep male voice said. The two patches of fog dissipated and I was greeted with two horrible sights. Those sights were what appeared to be danger beats but on a whole different level._

 _One of them was what some would say was a living nightmare from Hell. The creature's body was made of flames most of them pitch black while the others were a deep blood red showing off menacing facial features. On the beast's head was a man clad in a full suit of armor._

 _The other was a spider. Eight long black legs with purple lines glowing up to the main body. Sickly green fangs with poison dripping from them was one of the more terrifying things of the creature. But the most terrifying thing about it were its eyes, they looked like vortexes that would suck you in and I could almost feel some part of myself going in them. Riding the creature was a woman who I could not make up due to her appearance being severely warped._

 **-Vision end-**

I felt myself return to where the voice had spoken to find its presence was gone leaving me alone. That was when the pain hit, I had never been in this much physical pain in my life as it felt like my entire body was splitting in two. The origin was still emitting from my arm as even my consciousness in the dream realm felt the backlash of all the pain in the physical plane. I knew I was dreaming so I tried to wake myself up to no avail. Eventually I felt the presence of the voice again.

 _ **"Still here?"**_ It questioned. I tried to respond but the pain blocked out any actions I tried. _**"Such a pity you still suffer, since you are my host I might as well give you a hand."**_ The voice then said something incoherent as I felt the pain purging from my body. _**"Remember my words."**_ It said as I felt myself awakening.

* * *

I let out an audible groan as my sore body complained. It was in so much protest that my eyes refused to open, well it wasn't like they would be useful it they were. I finally gave up and decided to give my body time to return to normal.

'Good you're awake.' I heard Curse say pleased.

'What happened?' I thought back due to my body not wanting to work.

'A side effect of using Judgement. To be honest I'm surprised you're alive after that ordeal.' He answered.

'What do you mean a side effect of Judgement?' I asked with a hint of anger laced in my words.

'Don't get mad at Curse.' Life said sounding extremely tired. 'It's all my faul-' She stopped speaking and surprisingly audible snores emitted from her.

'Teigus snore?' I asked forgetting the main topic for a second.

'Apparently.' Curse said just as surprised.

'So getting back on topic, why don't you start explaining.' I was really mad at Life. I mean I knew she forgot things, scratch that she forgot nearly everything and it was surprising she could remember her own name. But still after the pain and Curse saying I could have died I had the right to be pissed.

'As you know the different abilities of Judgement are unlocked as you become more accustomed to the Teigu.' I mentally nodded at his words as this was one thing Life actually taught me. 'As you figured out that even using one that you are not accustomed to yet can strain your body.' Once again I nodded thinking back to how I passed out last time. That just made me realize how long it had been since I went to sleep properly. 'What Life forgot to mention was there was a chance of it rejecting you.'

'What do you mean by reject me?' Had being rejected been the cause of that pain? If that was the reason I am definitely not going to be using unaccustomed abilities for a good long while.

'It will try to purge you.' My mind began to race with images of different ideas of purging each worse than the last. 'Then the pain in my arms?' I wanted to confirm that was the pain and not something else.

'Yes that was it. When it first started I tried to absorb it somehow but that failed.' I remembered how I felt his chains wrapping around my wrist before I blacked out.

'What happened to Life and why is Toripuru not talking?' I questioned wondering what happened to the other two Teigu.

'Well before you passed out we told you about how we were having problems with Judgement. We had been trying all day to stop what happened and we thought we succeeded. But doing so cost us most of our energy so when the pain hit we had to use up all of our energy to heal or attempt to fix you.'

'And the reason you're still awake and talking?'

'I've been using a small amount of your energy to sustain myself.' He said like he was trying to play it off.

'So in other words you're a leech?' I joked. If Curse had a body I'm sure his eyes would be open while his mouth imitated a fish out of water.

'I am not a leech.' Curse said while trying to regain his lost pride.

'Sure you aren't, you're a vampire.' I almost laughed as Curse attempted to respond. As he tried to find something to say my thoughts began to drift back to what happened in my dream. Deciding it would be smart I told Curse about it.

'Well I don't know who that voice was and in case you were wondering it was not Judgement due to him not having a mental form.' That was the only suspicion I had so now I was clueless.

'Do you think I should take his advice?' I sensed nothing wrong with his words as I tried to think of what he meant by not letting the past happen again.

'It couldn't hurt due to it being unspecific.' Curse replied slowly. 'But I am curious about the dream. I believe the creatures you saw were Hexabeasts due to one of them being a large arachnid.' I shuddered remembering its eyes and wondering why it hadn't affected me when I been in its presence not long ago.

'So the people were their tamers?' I began to wonder where the girl had been on Selection Day.

'More than likely. From what I have learned Hexabeasts only let their tamers use them. As for the dream itself I don't know what it could mean. Perhaps it was a vision of the future? But that is highly unlikely, it was probably some sort of created scenario for a warning." Cursed muttered as he tried to find a reason for this happening. As he thought this I felt my body finally start working again as I opened my eyes.

'C-Curse?' I said shakily.

'Has the pain returned?' He asked worried.

'No it's nothing bad.' I answered as I tried to figure out what happened.

'Well spit it out!' Curse exclaimed with a bit a worry in his voice.

'I can see.' I said blankly as I continued looking at the ceiling marveling at the light blue color. I wasn't marveling at the color itself just the fact I could see it was making me extremely happy.

'NO! Tatsumi place a hand above one eye at a time!' Not sure what he was getting at and wondering why he was worried I did as he asked. As I placed a hand above my left eye nothing changed in my vision making me slowly realize what was happening. I then placed the hand above my right eyes causing me to see nothing. 'Is it both or one eye?' Curse demanded.

'Just one.' I responded trying to figure out why one of my eyes started working again while wondering what Curse was so worried about.

'Alright we still have a chance.' Curse said letting a sigh of relief out.

'What's going on?' I was really confused by this point. At least I was used to my life being confused.

'Your eyes are like a window, a switch to using Judgement.' I remembered Life saying this a long time ago when I asked her why she couldn't heal them. 'So if they both regain their sight you lose Judgement and die.' I panicked on his last words.

'Die?'

'Judgment is created with Death. Think of it as a contract, for be able to use Judgement you lose the sight in your eyes and if you break that contract you die.' Great Judgement is the most painful Teigu of them all. Seriously no other Teigu came with a cost like this, then again no other Teigu was the powerful supposedly.

'So how did I regain my sight?' I thought the only thing that could heal me was Life so I was curious to what could equal her healing abilities.

'My best guess is that when Judgement attempted to purge you it succeeded in some areas resulting in you regaining control over one eye again. But then again before you died you went blind so I don't know why it's even working.' Just great another mystery. But this one was a good one so I wasn't going to be complaining unless it came back to bite me later on.

'Curse can I say something?'

'Go ahead.'

'My luck sucks.' Seconds passed after those words before he and I broke out into uncontrollable laughter. We laughed so long that I began to cramp up and my stomach started to hurt.

'I really needed that.' I muttered. 'So how long was I out this time?' I swear I was going to spend half of my life asleep or unconscious.

'It became a new day not long ago.' Well at least it was only a few hours. But still it was annoying not being able to have proper sleep cycle.

'So much for me going to bed.' I grumbled as I looked around the room just observing the decor.

'I can help you there.' Curse said unusually happy.

'Can you?' I said in a hopeful tone. I wanted to be able to sleep without being knocked out for various reasons.

'Well since as you put it I am a vampire. So I can drain enough energy from you to knock you out. It is basically why you sleep anyways so it would be pretty normal.' I could tell he wanted to do this for some reason.

'Is there some other reason?'

'I might want to overcharge Tori.' He replied in a not-so-innocent voice.

'Do I even want to know?' I could tell this would piss the Teigu off but Curse would find it funny so I was a tad bit curious.

'You'll see in the morning.' I began to feel my energy dissipating as for the first time in a while I willingly went to sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just wanted to give a warning in advance because the updates in the next two weeks might be a bit late due to technical issues. But hopefully they won't delay this story at all and if they do it will be a day or two at the most. As usual I want to thank my betas for being forced *cough* I mean volunteering out of their kind hearts to help me. I totally don't have them in chains in my basement forcing them to do revisions. *Looks nervously at the t.v. which shows two missing people* Until next time!**


	12. An Overcharged Toripuru

For the first time in a long time I was having a good sleep. No nightmares to keep me awake and nothing else out of the ordinary happened. I would have been contempt for it to have continued that way but sadly fate did not agree with me.

'Tatsumi wake up. Wake up Tatsumi! RISE AND SHINE WAKE UP TATSUMI!' I jolted out of bed as that shout echoed in my head.

'Tori?' I asked half asleep not caring that I call him by his nickname.

'But who else? HOW ARE YOU DOING!?' He shouted back excitedly. I heard faint snickered along with a grunt of annoyance.

'Is it possible for a Teigu to be on drugs?' I asked no one in particularly as I struggled to figure out why he was acting like this. As I was rubbing my eyes I remembered what happened the day before along with what Curse said he was going to do to Toripuru.

'Curse?' I asked in a slow joking threatening tone.

'Do you approve?' He asked as he let out a laugh at Toripuru who had began to sing. Life soon joined in with him as she and Toripuru began to sing a duet.

'Please never do this again.' I said with a sigh. I heard a hum of agreement as the door to my room clicked open.

"I couldn't agree more." Safaia said coming inside with Shiro following not far behind. It took me a moment for me to realize that I could actually see them. It was actually a little irritating to see with both my radar and my right eyes so I tried turning my radar off and succeeded. Now that the irritation was gone I took my first look at the two girls before me. I could tell who was who only due to me knowing that on my radar Safaia was taller.

Shiro had pure white hair that reminded me of the color of snow, it looked both soft and beautiful. Her eyes were equally as pretty with their light lavender color. I stood a little transfixed due to it being so long since I actually saw another person. Getting hold of my wits again I switched my attention to the other girl in the room.

Safaia looked just like a mini version of Esdeath. She had the same eye and hair color except for the slightly darker shade of the two. But everything else was similar including the way she carried herself and the expressions she wore.

"Wow." Was the first intelligent word to come out of my mouth. This drew a suspicion of curiosity from the two of them.

"Whats wrong Tatsumi?" Shiro asked concerned. "Are you in pain again?" She came over and put her hand on my forehead.

'Psst. Just so you know I didn't tell them anything except for the fact you are okay.' Curse whispered in what I could assume was a private mind talk. I then noticed that Shiro was staring at my face as if I had something on it.

"You're eye, it's following my movements." She said as she stared in wonder bringing up a finger and moving it slowly in front of my eye. Knowing this was going to take a while I motioned the two to sit down and told them what happened. The only thing I had left out was what happened in that dream. They were both surprised at my story and surprisingly Safaia asked few questions which meant that Shiro had told her some of my backstory.

"So that's what happened with your arms." A new voice said startling the three of us. Leaning on the door with an amused expression on her face was Esdeath behind her was Schere. "While it's good to see you are awake I am surprised that you have two girls on a bed with you this early in the morning." She teased as she watched Safaia's flustered reaction. Schere gave me a sly smile before she covered her mouth with her hand to hind her soft laughs.

"Funny." I noted as I stood up noticing I was in clothes. I just assumed that I hadn't been changed due to me passing out yesterday. At least I had clothes on because that would have been awkward with all the ladies in the room.

"So what's the plan for today boss?" I asked as I stretched my limbs.

'I hope we bake a cake today!' Toripuru said gleefully.

'Can it be chocolate?' Life asked just as excited.

"You sure you want to start after that ordeal yesterday?" Schere asked me.

"I'll be fine." I replied ignoring the two Teigu who were discussing the best kind of cakes in my head.

"Well our last member that you have yet to meet is coming back today. He was doing a private job and if it went successful it will give us all a task to compete. When he gets back today I want you to test your prowess against him." I secretly hoped that the male she was talking about was either one of the old members as I wanted to see them again. A giant thud reverberated through the base as I heard a door slam open down the hall as the sound of wind filled the air.

"I'm home!" A familiar voice called out that nearly brought tears to my eyes. A second later a familiar ridiculously haired man looked in the door and spotted Esdeath. "Great news Esdeath I got the information we needed." He then realized that there were others in the room. "Who the newbies?" He asked as his eyes trained on me and Shiro.

"Bulat! Glad to see you have returned." Esdeath said as she gave him a hug. "These are our new recruits Tatsumi and Shiro." She said motioning to us. Shiro just gave a small smile while I stared dumbly at him. "I was hoping if you could test Tatsumi here as he has not been tested yet. Shiro has already fought Safaia and came to a stalemate with her." I gave a look at Safaia that asked when she did this. Her only response was a sly grin as she went back to looking at the new arrival.

"Coming to a draw with our explosion queen?" Bulat asked as he approached us stopping at Safaia to ruffle her hair. "Now that is impressive hopefully you can match your friends skill?" He asked offering a hand to me. Snapping out of my stupor I replied, "Let's test that out shall we?" He gave a good laugh as I took his hand and shook it. He gave a motion to follow so I did along with everyone else. After a few moments we approached a set of doubles doors. Bulat opened them to show a huge empty room made of ice.

"Is this the arena or fridge?" I joked as I looked around.

"It's easier for me to repair if it is made of ice." Esdeath said as she made a frozen bench to sit on. It was a big enough bench to where all the girls could sit comfortably.

'We should go ice skating!' Toripuru singed.

'Curse can you shut him up he's even beginning to give me a headache.' Life moaned.

'Sorry or I would have already. He'll be like this for the rest of the day.' Curse said equally annoyed. During their mental exchange I failed to notice Bulat changing into Incursio, well if that was Incursio. Instead of the familiar steel colored armor I was used to seeing was one made of pure gold with wings coming from the back. Along with the armor color the spear also had changed to mimic the new version

I couldn't stop myself from asking, "Is that Incursio?" I immediately wanted to clamp my hands over my mouth.

"Yes how did you know?" He asked perplexed.

I began to get nervous when a quick lie supplied from Shiro came into my head, "I read about it in the book. It gave a description along with a picture that mimicked this." Although he didn't seem completely satisfied with my answer as he nodded.

"So where's your Teigu? I assume you have one if your friend could fight Safaia it means she has one and it would also make it likely for the same to be true for you." I was actually impressed at his insight. I began to think of what number to use of Judgement before images of what happened with it flashed into my mind. That was when a different idea popped into my head.

'Curse shall we fight like old times?' I asked.

'I would be delighted my king. I do have some new combat abilities to show off.' He said in a tone that just radiated a evil grin. I felt the chain of Curse moving into my hands to where I was holding it in a fashion to lash out from either side. The only thing that was different was that the links on the chains were vibrating softly.

'Do I even want to know?' I said knowing I would find out in the battle.

'Let's just say I am going to have some fun.' He responded.

"On your mark." Bulat called out. I closed my eyes and turned on my radar due to me not being back in fighting shape with regular vision. I was also worried about the depth perception of having only one eye. Deciding not to waste anytime I propelled myself to the right and lashed out with the left handed side. Bulat easily countered this with a downward slash of his spear before he threw it at me. I dodged and just I started to counter I saw the spear flying backwards right at me. I ducked just in time for it to barely nip the top part of the cloth off my clothing.

"Impressive." Bulat noted. "Let's see you avoid this!" He summoned another spear to where he was constantly throwing one while the other retracted. I began to wonder just how much stronger this Bulat was than the one from my dimension.

'Curse you know it might be a good time to start showing off!' I said as I barely dodged a thrown spear. Curse didn't even need to reply as his chain caught a spear and broke a link off and planted itself on the spear. Curse let go of the Spear and I watched as it went back to Bulat. He caught it and was about to throw it again when he dropped it on the ground with his hand twitching. The odd thing was I felt some of my stamina return.

'You can transfer energy even like that?' I asked as the broken link sailed through the air and returned to the original chain.

'Very useful huh?' He asked amused. Nodding in agreement an evil idea popped into my head.

'What is the max amount of links that can be separated at a single time?" I questioned.

'Twenty or so. And I know what your thinking and let me just say I approve.' Grinning I caught both of the spears and latched on two links. Bulat seemed to have noticed this time and dissipated the spears and summoned two new ones. This gave me the opportune moment I was hoping for as I lashed Curse out and watched as the remaining links scattered along his body. I felt energy coursing through my vigorously and just as Bulat collapsed on the ground the links returned to me.

"Now that was a good fight." Bulat said in a tired voice with half his face planted on the ground.

"Indeed it was." I said with adrenaline coursing through me. Bulat always had been one of my favorite sparring partners and it was good to see that there was a good possibility of that happening here as well.

'Curse return his energy.' I said as I sat down. It felt weird as the energy let me but once it was done I did feel a little more tired than I was. I was broken out of my thoughts as the sound of clapping reached my ears.

"Now that was a good show." Esdeath said. "Although I do have one complaint." She gave Bulat a stern glare.

"And that would be?" He weakly asked shrinking under the glare.

"Next time you fight, perhaps it would be wise if you didn't PUT HOLES IN EVERY ROOM!" Cringing at her shout I began to examine the room to find that there were holes adorning every wall. I also noticed similar holes scattered throughout the base. Everyone was silent for a minute before laughter broke out.

'You know what this means right?' Toripuru asked excitedly.

'What?' Everyone grunted in the mental connection.

'Now we have cool ninja entrances!' My only response was a face palm.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Just got finished get my ass kicked by finals so I should be able to update more. Once again thanks to my betas for fixing this walking trash pile it usually is.**


	13. The Truly Most Idiotic Plan Ever

It had been a month since Shiro and I had joined the Crimson Raiders and during that time we had done nothing but train. Normally this would have gotten repetitive and boring but due to some abnormalities such as Esdeath doing an all versus her or similar things it kept it quite entertaining. Although we were forced to train outside the base after the incident with me and Bulat which Toripuru still liked to call ninja entrances.

Speaking of him he was highly pissed off at Curse the next few weeks after learning what he had done. Life had managed to transfer her memories of that day so he knew exactly every word he had said. He was utterly embarrassed when he learned he had sung a duet with her. It was funny though that she kept requesting to sing with him to which his response was just being quiet for the next hour or two.

The training at least had shown rewards as I was now able to access the eighth ability of Judgment. Every time I looked at that watch now I still had painful backlash memories fill my mind. I had actually stopped using it for most of the time and started to rely on using Curse more. It was strange really, I was scared and yet not scared of the Teigu. It had a massive amount of power but the risk of the cost happening was just as great. I was a little afraid that something would happen if I used it. Now the rational part of me reasoned as long as I don't go above eight I will be fine but I still had trouble getting comfortable with Judgement now.

Currently I was on my first mission for the Crimson Raiders and let me just say this mission made the ones I made back in Night Raid seem like the most intelligent ones ever.

"Why do I have the feeling this is gonna fail horribly?" I said to no one in particular as I leaned against a rock looking at the heavily fortified city we were getting ready to invade. High stone walls shielding multiple barracks were presented along with one abnormally massive gatehouse that even with the darkness of midnight approaching was still easy to see. I still had trouble believing this city was just one massive army base.

"It won't be so bad." Schere said as she lazily flipped the page in her book.

"You do realize we are going to fight around five thousand men and possibly some Hexabeasts right?" Shiro said laying down in the grass near my feet.

"Well when you say it like that." Bulat sighed from his position in the tree. All of this talk just had me wondering how the heck we got here in the first place.

Flashback 4 hours

All of us were currently gathered around a table as Esdeath spoke.

"So I finally finished going over the information Bulat brought back to us." She said motioning to the map that was on the table. "We are going to be attacking one of their military bases." She said pointing to a small dot on the map.

"No offense but why are we going after one so small? And why one at all?" I asked. I could not see and logic in just attacking a military base when foot soldiers were the least of our concerns.

"That base is one of their more elite ones. Only the best of the best are trained there and it happens to be one of the three bases the Hexabeasts tend to stay at." She responded. Her words caused my eyes to widen.

"Why are you even thinking of doing this?" I asked. From the one Hexabeast I had met I nearly died and that was when I had Safaia and Shiro with me. If there was more than one of them along with elite soldiers this was just spelling out doom.

"While I admit this is highly suicidal there is one thing in that base we need. There is a research lab where they conducted compatibility tests of Hexabeasts and their tamers. Bulat managed to learn that they still have the currents tamers documents. I have a feeling that with this information we can learn of a weakness of sorts to help us finally figure out a way to defeat them. And once they are out of the way we can finally kill that monster who dares calls himself a king." She explained like it was the simplest thing that everyone should know.

"You don't even know for sure those documents have a section weaknesses or something similar do you?" I deadpanned already knowing the answer.

"Nope!" She said happily.

"You're just basing this off a hunch?" Shiro exclaimed.

"Yup!" Shiro just laid her head on the table after that response.

Flashback End

"Still this whole mission is just risky. There might not even be anything to learn." I said with a sigh.

"Oh sure there is, we'll at least learn the tamers identities and what the Hexabeasts are. Because believe it or not there is one unknown one." Bulat suggested.

"Unknown? I questioned not believing my ears.

"Yes there is one unknown." Schere softly said as she closed her book. "Not even Esdeath has seen it as it knocked her out before she could even see it."

"How did she get away then?" I asked. Hexabeasts were known for leaving no survivors. Now Esdeath was usually an exception due to her power but if she was knocked out how did she escape?

"That's the thing, we don't know." Before more words could be said a giant beam of energy shot towards the sky a mile away.

"That's the signal." I said drawing Curse as everyone followed suit.

"Time to stain my blade with blood." Shiro said gleefully. As she started running towards the city.

'Life you need to stop tainting her mind.' I said as I caught up to Shiro with Bulat and Schere not far behind.

'But's it's so fun!' She said in a sing song voice.

'Stop influencing her woman.' Toripuru spat half seriously.

'Hush you two, Tatsumi needs to focus.' Cursed said causing the mind chat to go silent. I gave a mental nod of appreciation to him as we approached the gatehouse. I could faintly see guards posted on top of it along with a good batch of them below it. We still a good distance away and due to the new moon it was hard for them to see us. The only reason we could see them was due to the torch light of the braziers.

I tried using my radar to see the inner part of the city but due to the massive cluster of buildings and all the movement I began to get a headache. I had learned since recovering my sight in one eye that my radar had weakened quite considerably. It hurt to stretch it out too far but on the bright side thanks to my training I could fight with my radar and sight now making it easier to see all kinds of threats. I did manage to see something big moving on the radar and I motioned for everyone to slow down a bit.

I was glad I did this for many reasons, the most important was when the massive sound of groaning gears penetrated the air. We all stopped moving as we watching the gatehouse slowly open. When it finished I stood perfectly still squinting my eyes as I watched for any signs of movement. To my utter horror I saw familiar appendages appearing in the torch light as a massive arachnid exited.

"I hate that thing." I muttered as I looked at its grotesque body. I could barely make out the form of a figure on top of the spider just laying down.

"You're not the only one." Shiro replied with a shutter.

'Safaia an old friend wants to see you.' I said sending a mind message to the girl who was acting as distraction along with Esdeath. The plan was that if there was any Hexabeasts the two of them would be able to distract long enough for us to fight our way to the laboratory and get what we needed.

'I can see it from my crystal right now.' She replied further reminding me of how useful her Teigu was. Her staff could apparently shoot beams of energy, cause explosions, send signals, and the very useful ability to show pictures of real time events that were close by.

'Have fun.' I said while hoping that she would be alright in the end.

'Oh I will, Death is already grinning madly while she has about fifty frozen spears surrounding her.' I shivered at the image that I pictured in my head. While in this universe Esdeath was much kinder you could not say that for when she fought non-human enemies. In fact she went into full blown Sadist mode against them. The only reason I knew this was due to the fact that one day during training a bear had tried to sneak attack Shiro who was down on the ground after taking a hit from Safaia's staff. The thing didn't stand a chance as the body was just annihilated from Esdeath.

I stopped thinking though as I watched the legs of the spider tense up before it leaped a good hundred feet in the direction of the two blue haired sisters. I was about to start moving before I saw a few hundred smaller spiders swarm out of the gate. Before I could wonder what was going on the painful shrieks of man filled the air as I watched the guards being killed by them.

"They kill their own allies." Shiro said flabbergasted.

"It's horrible but it means less work for us." Bulat said in disgust. "I'll go take out the ones on top of the gatehouse and you three push forward from below." I gave a nod as he expanded the wings on Incursio and flew off.

"Let's get this party started." Were the last words I said as I took off towards the spiders. I arrived soon after and eerily in perfect sync all of the spiders hissed. Before they could move however something fell from the sky crushing multiple of them. On my radar I saw Bulat throwing bodies making me laugh a little bit at the idea. I finally arrived right in front and started killing as many of them as I could with Curse. I would wrap the chains around to drain them before flinging their corpses at the rest. Shiro was doing her own thing while dual wielding Toripuru and fighting like a killing machine. Schere on the other hand was gracefully walking through a sea of spiders and taking out dozens of spiders with each hit of Extase.

The thing about Extase was unlike most of their other mimic Teigus as I started to call the redone ones was that it had no new abilities save for the fact she could launch the blades of the scissors and they would return like a boomerang. It was similar to Toripuru's sword form with the only differences being the two blades fired and their ability to penetrate anything. Honestly it was slightly hypnotic watching her fight as she held the Teigu in one hand as she did the dance of death. After a few more minutes of fighting all of the enemies were dead.

"So you think they know we're here yet?" I joked as we watched a whole platoon of soldiers marching down a street towards the gatehouse.

"You might wanna use Judgement Tatsumi." Shiro suggest as she held her blades poised to kill.

"I figured I would have too." I mumbled as Curse wrapped himself around my shoulders. I had some hesitation as I summoned Judgement using his energy and set it to number six. The familiar bow appeared in my hands as I readied a shot. I began to fire rapidly into the army of soldiers picking them off. No one else with me even tried to assist due to their horde of arrows flying out of my bow. The enemy squad couldn't even get to the gatehouse before they dropped dead. I was actually surprised I was bringing down one foe per arrow but then I remembered this is a bow from Judgement the fusion of five Teigus and death.

The only kills that weren't mine were when Bulat came down from above with Incursio and impaled multiple soldiers making a shish-kebab. After a few more minutes of arrow launching and my arm becoming ridiculously tired I finally finished off the rest of the soldiers. I gave a nod towards Bulat in the sky as he made his descent.

"If you need me I'm going to take a rest." I called out as I sat on the ground nursing my arm.

"Don't over do it Tatsumi." Shiro said as she put her hand on my shoulder before she resumed walking towards the gatehouse. Schere was right behind her as I watched the two of them meet up with the bloody suit of armor that was Bulat. They conversed for a few minutes which gave me enough time for my hand to recuperate.

"Did you manage to spot the lab." I asked as I approached the trio.

"I managed to see the top of it near the dead center of this place so we're more than likely going to have to fight through an army." He said grimly.

"As if we didn't just do that." I said motioning to the corpses that were surrounding us.

"It's not so bad." Shiro said as she looked down the street. "If worse comes to worse we'll just have to get a little bloody." I could only stare at her after those words before I broke out laughing along with the others.

"And you don't count this bloody?" Schere asked through her laughs.

"Well besides Bulat there isn't no blood on any of us." I looked around and noticed it was true besides Bulat and our weapons there wasn't a speck of blood on us. In fact I noticed that the blood that was present was oddly disappearing.

"It's disappearing." I said as I watched the blood slowly evaporating off of Bulat.

"Well that's not normal." Schere stated as she looked at Extase which was perfectly clean.

"Nothing is normal anymore. The sooner we get out of here the better." I said as I started marching down the street. As I walked I noticed that there was a severe lack of soldiers in the area.

"Is it me or should we have been attacked by now?" Shiro said speaking my thoughts.

"I didn't see any soldiers from the sky earlier." Bulat added. "Really there should have been more. Perhaps they are protecting the lab?" He suggested. I closed my eyes as I let out a massive radar blast looking for any people and I was shocked by what I saw. I motioned everyone to stop as I tried to contact Safaia.

'We got problems.' I said to her hoping she would respond.

'Oh you think you got problems?' She screeched at me. 'You try fighting an overgrown arachnid that has a crazy person on it!'

'We'll while you're having fun with that we got bigger problems, all of the soldiers are dead.'

'How is that a problem?' I could tell I was wearing down her patience rapidly.

'Another Hexabeast killed them and it's outside the lab.' And with those words all went silent.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading. So yeah I think I have finally got in my head how I am going to finish this book which is miracle itself. Due to this however I am now able to announce I will be publishing two more Akame Ga Kill stories after this one. One of them will be the third and final book of the Blades Saga while the other is the reason I am writing this message. The second book I still haven't decided the pairing due to me having two great ideas so I am posting a Poll on my profile so you guys can vote. The results will impact the final book of the Blades Saga though. Well that's all I got to say see you next time!**


	14. To Fight a Hexabeast

'What do you mean?' Safaia responded obviously startled.

'There's a Hexabeast outside the lab with the remains of corpses and I can sense a small amount of remaining soldiers inside.' I told her.

'Stay where you are I'll come, get it's attention.' She suggested.

'No!' I shouted without meaning to. 'Sorry, it's just you are already having a tough time with the spider right now and Esdeath needs you so let me handle this.' I told her. I sounded confident when I said that but I was seriously doubting myself.

'I don't like this.' She muttered. 'The second you start getting overwhelmed you tell me got it?' She said sternly.

'Rodger that.' I said as I cut the mind chat off.

'You sure about this kid?' Toripuru asked.

'There's no other way.' I responded. It was the truth because if we couldn't get into the lab then this whole mission was a failure.

"Alright we got a change of plans." I said to my friends. "There's a second Hexabeast outside the lab so I'm going to draw its attention while you all continue the mission. I got many responses back at my suggestion all of them negative.

"It's suicide!" Bulat said. "You can't handle a Hexabeast by yourself even Esdeath barely can."

"Don't worry about me and my strength." I replied thinking back to the fights Esdeath and I had during Training. Just by gauging those I'd say my chance of success on a scale from one to ten was I was so royally screwed.

"Tatsumi." Schere softly said as she gave me a look full of concern.

"Look I don't like this any more than you do but it is our only choice. So I suggest if you don't want me to die that you go in and get out of there fast." I said as I looked at Shiro who had been oddly silent.

'Shiro?' I called out.

'Just don't die.' She said as she tackled me into a hug.

'Oh relax I met death once I'm sure I can avoid it.' I joked back.

"Well we're wasting time lets go introduced ourselves." I said as I began sprinting down the streets with the others following close behind. In a few minutes we arrived just around the corner from the laboratory.

"You sure about this Tatsumi?" Bulat asked.

"It's our only chance. I'm going to go out and draw his attention while I got it you all need to sneak it. Just remember to hurry because I don't know how I would last." I said with slight nervousness in my voice. This was surely going to be a difficult fight with the question being how long I would last. Without waiting for a response I walked out into the open in plain sight for the Hexabeast and tamer to see.

"Holy crap your ugly." I called out at the beast that I recognized. It was the demonic looking one from my dream and sure enough the same suit of armor was on top of it.

"Ah some entertainment has arrived." A male voice form the armor called out. I just continued walking towards them until I was about ten feet away.

"So any chance you wanna just let us pass?" I joked. It was worth a try even though I knew it wouldn't happen.

"Personally I couldn't care less what you do. My only enjoyment is fighting so I'll make a deal with you. If you can survive long enough for your friends to get the information and get out you win. And yes I see them trying and failing magnificently to sneak past me." I shot a quick worrying look at my friends and gave them the motion to hurry up. Then man in the armor continued talking, "But however if you lose I'm pretty sure the results are obvious." Personally I was surprised at this offer but glad nonetheless so I decided to take him up on it.

"It has been a while since I had a good fight." I replied as I rolled and popped my shoulders. " So I'll take you up on that offer." I summoned judgement and activated numbers three and seven. The familiar cloak of three appeared on me as the two gauntlets of seven materialized on my hands. Both of the gauntlets were perfectly identical in everything but color and covered my arm from the elbow to the fingers. The left one was white while the others was black with each having veins of the opposite color pulsating on them.

I launched myself at my opponent and swiped to only hit air. They had disappeared but I still felt their presence nearby. The only problem was that I couldn't pinpoint their locations because it seemed like they were teleporting at a rapid pace around me. I would occasional swipe in a random place to see if I would get lucky but none of my hits landed. Getting tired of this I slammed the black gauntlet on the ground sending a dark purple shock wave of energy around me. My plan worked as they materialized in the air but then the tables turned completely the Hexabeast launched a large barrage of fireballs at me. I did managed to catch them with the black gauntlet sucking their energy away. This surprised my opponents letting me have the perfect opportunity to launch a ball of energy from the right gauntlet. It slammed into the Hexabeast making it shriek in pain.

"You actually landed a hit." The man said. "It appears I underestimated you so I guess it's time for me to get serious." He jumped off his perch from the back of the beast as he drew a massive war hammer. "You should feel blessed as I have not used my Teigu in a long time." He slammed the hammer into the ground sending a shock wave at me. Stones flew everywhere as the shock wave knocked me off my feet and as I fell down I felt an iron fist slammed into my stomach causing me to plow into the wall of the laboratory.

"It appears I underestimated you as well." I called out as I stumbled up from the the rubble and spat the blood out of my mouth. "I'll get serious as well." I slammed the palm of the two gauntlets together watched as arcs of purple and blue lighting began to crawl across them. I began hurling countless crackling balls of energy at him but during this time I forgot about the Hexabeast which had sneaked up behind me. It launched another fireball at me and I could only crying in agony as I felt my flesh burning. Deciding I needed to regather my wits I backtracked away to where I was able to see both of them.

'Can you guys hurry up?' I asked Shiro.

'We just got the information we needed we're coming now.'

'About time we're almost out of energy.' The tired voice of Safaia cut in.

'Go ahead and prepare for evacuation.' I told her.

'I'll try but Esdeath is enjoying this fight.'

'Just hurry up.'

Knowing that my time was almost up I began preparing myself for pure defense. The man threw his hammer at me which I ducked what I did not expect however was it releasing a violent shock wave from where it landed. I managed to counter it though as I used my own shock wave but this gave the Hexabeast an opening as it swiped me with its fiery arm. I caught it and released a point blank blast ripped the arm off. I decided to use this as an opening to attack the man again but to my utter horror I watched as the arm of the Hexabeast regenerated. I tried to block with my gauntlets but the sheer force of the Hexabeast caused them to shatter and with the rest of the force I was slammed into a wall.

As I regained my awareness I noticed many things at once. I felt the presence of everyone in the area along with an additional Hexabeast. I heard the nearby wail of the spider as I watched Bulat's group near the exit of the Laboratory. I watched as the spider Hexabeast who was being pelted by ice descend upon them. But the one thing that I noticed out of everything was the look of shock and horror on Shiro's face. Even through the glass doors I could make our her features perfectly. She began to rush towards me but was blocked by the spider.

I tried getting up but found I was completely pinned by the rubble. "It appears I won by just a mere few seconds any last words?" The man called out. I tried everything I knew of but nothing worked. Due to the rubble I couldn't summon judgement and my friends were being kept busy by the spider and the minions that were just now showing up. I knew unless a complete miracle happened I would be dead. "Kill him." The man said to the Hexabeast. The fiery demonic grin on the beast widened as it hellish flames began to gather in its palm. I closed my eyes knowing this was the end. I heard the sound of the the fireball being launched along with the sound of it hitting flesh. Surprisingly I felt no pain and as I opened my eyes I could only gasp in horror. Shiro had taken the fireball for me.

 **Short chapter I know but as shown by the obvious cliffhanger the next chapter is gonna be exciting. I would like to apologize for being late in updating and this was due to me being dragged to the beach. So hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	15. Number Twelve

"Shiro..." I muttered in horror as I watched her fall onto the rubble. Her clothes were a mess and there was bloodstains everywhere. I could only watch as she let out pain riddle breaths as her body moved slightly. I was relieved when I saw her eyes barely crack open.

"Thank goodness." She uttered as she closed her eyes. I immediately went into panic but as this happened I wondered something. How did she get here so fast? The last time I saw her she was in the laboratory. That was when I saw the upper half of Toripuru in sword form fly back towards the hilt in Shiro's hand, which I had not noticed until now. That action told me all I needed to know. She had gotten the idea of using the launch function to propel her own body and amazingly it had worked. But due to this she was missing the blade of Toripuru making her defenseless.

At this point I noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were focusing their attention on the two of us. I looked back to my opponent who had tried to take my life mere moments ago.

"A waste really. I was only targeting you and you had only a few more seconds. Since she did make it out however I will honor my agreement and let you go." He began to walk away at those words. I looked at Shiro once again at the sight of her crippled body the words, 'Don't let it happen again' flashed through my mind. Unbridled rage began to flow through me as I realized what was happening.

 _ **"No."**_ A voice that was and wasn't my own came out of my mouth. With new found strength I broke free of the rubble that was on top of me. I then took off both Curse and Life and placed them on Shiro.

 _ **'Take care of her.'**_ I told them.

"Tatsumi?" Life said in a confused scared voice.

 _ **'Toripuru you know what I'm about to do. I ask for your help.'**_

'While I don't approve I know that there is no other way for what must me done.' He said grimly as Judgement formed in my hands.

 _ **'Safaia get everyone out of here.'**_ I told her as I picked Toripuru up and put the blade on my back.

'Are you insane? We aren't leaving you here alone.' She exclaimed.

 ** _'DO IT!'_** I screamed at her not meaning to. _**'Shiro needs medical attention. Get her out of here and don't worry about me. Remember I can teleport with that one sword.'**_ I said to reassure her not planning at all to use that sword until I was done.

'I don't like this one bit. I will only do it if you promise me not to die.' She pleaded.

 _ **'I promise I won't die.'**_ I told her. Seeming satisfied with my answer I watched as she told Esdeath something. They had a mini argument before she reluctantly nodded her head. She then launched a giant block of ice at the spider who had been watching me this whole time. This caught it off guard letting everyone who was inside the laboratory along with Esdeath and Safaia to come over to my position.

 _ **"Get her...out of here."**_ I said my voice pausing as I struggled to contain my rage.

"Safaia told me what you plan to do. Are you sure about this?" Esdeath asked me.

 _ **"Go."**_ Was the only word I said as I stalked towards the man who had caused Shiro so much pain. I was going to kill him and his Hexabeast along with the freaking spider. When I had shouted earlier it seemed to have caught his attention as he still had not left the area.

"Still willing to fight?" He said amused. "You will just end up like her." I felt something within me snap. I began to wind Judgment up as I head Curse shouting at me inside my mind.

'DON'T TATSUMI! You'll die.'

 _ **'I don't care.'**_

'If you die you won't see Akame and Kurome again.' This caused my rage filled thoughts to pause for a moment as I registered his words.

 _ **'Then I won't die.'**_ I then cut off my mind link with him as I opened a private one with Toripuru.

'In this world I may be her blade but I'm always yours as well.' He told me. 'But these monsters have wounded her so send them to hell.' As he finished his sentence I gave a short nod as I activated number twelve on Judgement. Immediately a flux of energy shot through me and I felt my mind go somewhere else.

* * *

 **MindScape**

I found myself in a plane that was surrounded by thick veils of smoke. But I felt the presence of a overwhelming being just next to me. I turned to face it and I took a step back as the presence I turned to face was me. Well it would be me if I was pure white with patches of corrosive black along the body. At seeing this I felt the rage in me strangely disappear almost instantly.

"Who are you?" I tenderly asked afraid of the answer

 _ **"I think we both know the answer."**_ The other me responded.

"You talked to me in my dream." I said recognizing the voice but I felt that the other voice was different in some way.

 _ **"While that is true in some sense it is wrong but there is another answer. That answer is that you and I are the same person."**_

"How?" I had no idea what was going on and this was starting to freak me out.

 _ **"Tell me did you think there would be no consequences to coming back to life? Well there was and that consequence was your consciousness melding with Judgment."**_

"So the reason death is one of the parts that makes up Judgment..." I trailed off realizing what he meant.

 _ **"Precisely. Part of you is infused with Judgement but that was not all. Don't you find it funny that Judgement is the only one that can't talk even though it is made up of ones that can? Even with Curse alone Judgement should be able to talk but the thing is he can't. Do you know why?"**_ At this point I felt like my mind was going to burst. This was just way too confusing for me.

"No I don't know why."

 _ **"There are two different versions of death. One of the being the literal version of something dying, the other being the embodiment. That embodiment is what makes Judgement while the other version fused the two of you together. The embodiment is a sentient being as is the only number of Judgement that can communicate but the thing is if he talked more than likely everyone within a mile radius would die."**_

"How?" Surely if the being of Death possessed that much power he would have done something by now.

 _ **"That is something I can not give the answer to. You will learn in due time. But I wanted you to know this as it will all be necessary."**_

"How does this all tie in with you summoning me here?" I asked. While I was irritated that I couldn't get all my questions answered I figured I might as well try to get as many as possible answered.

 _ **"I came to warn you. The embodiment of death is what tried to purge you out of judgement. Now that you have used the twelfth ability he will once again try the purging process and I am almost certain that you won't make it."**_

"Is there any way to stop it?" I wanted to kill those people but if I died then I would never be able to see Akame and Kurome again. But at the same time I knew that I had made the right choice as I was going to make sure that they payed for hurting Shiro.

 _ **"There is one way to stop it but it is a very tricky thing. One mistake and you die. The funny thing is you almost did it perfectly the first time you got purged. But since it wasn't a massive purging like this one will be, that mistake only caused intense pain instead of death. So what is your answer?"**_

"I'll do it." I said immediately. If there was a way for me to continue living then I would do it.

 _ **"Alright then listen closely."**_ And then he told me what I needed to do.

 **MindScape End**

* * *

I blinked my eyes as I found myself back in the town. I looked around and saw that the only people left were me and the two Hexabeast tamers. Along with that I also began to feel the agonizing pain as Judgement began to activate number twelve.

"You sure you want to fight kid?" The man in the armor asked. "I will give you one last chance..." He stopped talking as number twelve finally became evident as my body to twist and conform. My skin began to turn a midnight black as the fingers on my arms fused together. I watched as they along with both of my arms took the shape of the blade of a scythe all the way up to the elbow. I looked down at my legs to see they had thinned as well giving them a very agile look. Along with all of this I felt all of the rage I had earlier return as my vision turned blood red.

 _ **"Oh I'm sure, I just hope you're ready to die."**_ With my legs I practically glided towards him at speeds the eye couldn't register. I swung my arm at him and watched as the impact caused the man to fly. He would have died from blunt force if the spider hadn't shot a web to catch him.

"Hey don't pick on Suji!" The crazed voice of the tamer of the spider called out as a barrage of webs began to be flung at me. I turned to face her but I was caught in the gaze of the spider's eyes. I felt as though I was locked into place and I tried looking away but I couldn't so I did the only thing I could and closed me eyes. This broke me free of whatever those eyes had done to me as I rushed towards the spider and cut off two of its legs. It let out a hiss in pain as it began to click its teeth together.

Dozens of smaller spiders began to rush seemingly out of nowhere towards me but I managed to cut them all down. I then realized the one of my four opponents was missing. I shot out a ping on my radar to find that the Hexabeast in question was above me. I opened my eyes and looked above to see a massive fireball the size of a house coming towards me. I planted one of my arms into the ground as I pointed the other towards the fireball. As it made contact with my arm I felt intense heat flow in my body but I was satisfied when I felt it entering the ground. I wasted not time as I jumped away and a massive explosion occurred just where I was a second ago.

"What are you?" The man in armor said as he stood next to the demon that had just landed. The girl and spider whose legs had just regenerated soon joined them as all four stood together side by side.

 _ **"Someone you shouldn't have pissed off."**_ Apparently the girl did not like this answer as she pulled out a crossbow and shot a bolt towards me. I dodged it lazily and watched as it made contact with the ground. As it made contact it exploded into a shower of sickly green poison. I looked at the girl who had a face of pure astonishment as she clearly showed that she expected that bolt to hit me.

 _ **"Funny how the tables have turned isn't it?"**_ I joked to them as I brought the flat side of my arms together. Crimson red steaks of lightning began to arc up and down my arms as I focused my sight on the ground. My opponents apparently knew that the attack I was building up was going to be massive so they tried to run away but found they were stuck in place.

"What is this?" The girl shrieked as she tried to move.

 _ **"Fighting sure is simple when you can control gravity."**_ Looks of disbelief crossed their faces as the demon Hexabeast even tried teleporting to escape but failed.

"How is this possible? None of the twelve Teigu can control gravity." The girl asked.

 ** _"I don't use normal weapons."_** The crimson lighting had finally reached it peaks as a ball of it formed on the tip of my arms. As this happened I felt something pop up on my radar for a split second before disappearing. After pausing for a few seconds to make sure this was nothing I just blamed it on the demon's teleporting abilities.

 _ **"Time to die!"**_ I said as I let loose the ball towards them. I watched in fascination as it sped towards them but that fascination was soon changed when a portal opened up in front of them swallowing the attack.

 _ **"Who's there?"**_ I called out. It seems that someone did appear on my radar. A moment passed before eight presences made themselves known. I looked along the rooftops and saw a sight I wasn't prepared for. Four Hexabeasts were up there along with their tamers. I hurriedly scanned them before my eyes landed on two Hexabeasts that seem almost identical. I felt my heart shatter a bit as I looked on the shoulders of the beasts and saw the faces I had longed to see for what felt like forever. Akame and Kurome were here.

 **Akame and Kurome finally make their first appearance! Now t** **he real question is what is going to happen between them and Tatsumi? So yeah I'm not entirely sure whether I made more answers or questions in the MindScape talk but it was all completely necessary for what I plan to do in the future because now I have finally laid the last puzzle piece to where someone could actually predict how this story will end. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	16. Jailed Feelings

_**"Akame...**_ Kurome..." I muttered under my breath as the twelfth ability deactivated as I looked at the two of them. They looked just like they had back from our dimension and just the sight of them made my eyes water.

"Oh what's this? Someone actually knows who we are sister." Akame said surprising me with the fact she actually heard me. What put me off though was how her voice sounded. It sounded so cold and uncaring, devoid of any emotion at all.

"That is surprising since anyone who has even seen us has died." Kurome said with a voice exactly the same as her sister's. The only difference between the two was that while Akame had a stoic expression on her face Kurome had a sadistic grin on hers. "A shame we were ordered to capture him alive." As she said this I felt something slam into the back of my head knocking me out.

* * *

I woke up in a dimly lit jail cell. There was nothing in the cell and the only the I could see was the wall beyond the bars. I noticed that all of my clothing was still with me which still brought some comfort but the thing that scared me beyond measure was the fact Toripuru was not on my back. I stood up and tried to get out of the cell but the bars were too strong.

'Toripuru you there?' I was hoping more than anything to get a response.

'Took you long enough to wake up kid.' His voice relieved me but his tone worried me.

'Where are we?' I asked.

'Well general location wise we are in the king's palace. I am currently in a small room in a display case much to my annoyance and if I had to assume and guess I'd say you are in the cells." I was heavily alarmed at learning for our location due to it definitely being one of the most dangerous places for me to be.

'How long have we been here?' I hoped that I wasn't knocked out for a couple of days.

'Hard to say but at least one day. Not much has happened on my end besides that maniac of a king talking to me.' This surprised me because I wouldn't think anyone would know of his sentience. In fact no one besides a certain few should due to him not always being sentient.

'What has he said?' Hopefully the king didn't know of Toripuru's sentience and was just talking to himself. If this was true he might have said something important.

'Just mad ravings so far. I have been able to catch him repeating the word "Revelation."' Well that meant nothing at the moment but I'm sure it meant something to the king.

'Has there been any contact with the others?' I tried sending out a message to Shiro or Curse but it was as if something was blocking it. Them I remembered the state Shiro was in when I last saw her making my worry increase.

'I managed to get intact with Life but halfway through our discussion it cut off as if something blocked it.' That unsettled me because it was highly unlikely someone would know of our mind communication and it would be even more unlikely that they knew how to block it. 'I did however manage to tell her of our location so a rescue is possible.' This brought me some peace along with worry as it would place them all in great danger if they tried to rescue us.

At that moment I heard the sound of a far off door opening followed by the sound of a lone pair of footsteps. Soon enough I was greeted with the sight of someone in a shiny suit of armor with a cape latched onto the back. His look just screamed out stereotypical ruler so I assumed this man to be the king. His face though is what unsettled me. His mouth was contorted into a small almost unnoticeable grin and his eyes looked mad with glee.

"Ah the Crimson Raider who fought on par with my pets." He said as he ran one of his hands down the cell bars. "You my friend have caused me a number of headaches and frankly I'm debating to either kill you right now or shake your hand in thanks.' His last choice of words confused me immensely since I had done nothing to help him. "Do you know what you did boy?"

I did not answer the king as I racked my brain for anything that could help me in his situation. I was debating to try and kill the king right here but I had nothing to do it with so I tried thinking of a way to talk myself out of this situation somehow. But I was coming up with no words that could get me out of here.

"You my boy have brought me a rare ingredient. Did you know that?" I only gave him a confused look due to me actually starting to think this loony king really had no sanity left. "I see your confused, allow me to enlighten you. That sword you had was a legendary blade. You know it as one of the twelve Teigu while I see it as part of a Revelation." My eyes widened a small bit at his last word as it was the same one that he said around Toripuru.

"Revelation?" I croaked out.

"Ah nothing you should really concern you with boy as you no longer have a use to me. The only reason I brought you in was due to you fighting my pets equally but now I see the reason why. The only reason I'm keeping you alive right now is due to certain requests from those loyal to me. But even those requests can last so long so I wouldn't expect living that long." He then turned the way he came from and departed.

'Toripuru?' I called out. I got no immediate response so after waiting for a bit I called out again. I got the same response which worried me. This meant that the connection between the two of us had been blocked. I was knocked out of my thoughts once again as the sound of a door opening penetrated the air. This time there was two sets of footsteps instead of one. I was soon greeted with the sight of something I wanted to see and yet did not want to see.

"Akame, Kurome." I murmured. They still had similar expressions to last night except this time there was hints of annoyance and confusion on them. The only reason I could see this was due to me having spent so much time with them.

"There you go again boy, how do you know our names?" Akame said coldly.

"You two really don't remember do you?" I weakly asked as I felt my heart shatter a bit. I thought I had prepared myself for this encounter but in reality I wasn't even close to being ready.

"Remember what?" Kurome asked as she looked at me with malice.

"I'm not sure what to say but I know the two of you better than anyone else." I only received looks of disbelief from the two of them. "Akame you prefer to hunt your meat and eat it and Kurome always carries around a pouch of sugar cookies." I got looks of surprise from the two of them as Kurome looked to the side of her hip where her pouch was located.

"So you just took a guess from our looks." Kurome said pointing the pouch.

"You both like to sleep together with Akame on laying on the bed and Kurome resting her head on her chest." I said hoping more than anything that some of their sleeping habits from before were still the same. Now the two of them were just giving me the biggest looks of surprise.

"How do you know that?" Akame asked. What surprised me though was how drastically her voice changed, it sounded as she were vulnerable.

"Like I said I know you both better than anyone." I was trying my hardest to try and convince them. If I could do that then it would make so many problems disappear. By the looks of their faces I could see that they were seriously considering this. I decided to go for the absolute thing that could convince the two of them.

"If you still don't believe me I know one way to prove my words. That blade the king took has a sentience. I know this may sound confusing but that Blade is bonded with Murasame and Genso and can transfer that sentience. They will remember me and everything that happened between us." By now their faces had regained much of their disbelief.

"Suppose I humor you and do this." Kurome said as she looked at me dead in the eyes. "Why should we do this?" Thousands of reasons popped into my head instantly but one of them stood out more than the others. I was unsure if I should say it though as this would either make or break this deal. I eventually decided to risk it all.

"Because I was engaged to the two of you." Their faces changed to surprise for a quick second before being rapidly replaced with anger.

"What did you just say?" Akame asked as she unsheathed Murasame. Upon seeing the familiar runes of the blade an idea popped into my head.

"Wait a minute I just remembered a second way to prove my words." As I said this I began to remove the top part of my clothing. I heard the movement of a blade through the air and just as I finished removing my clothing I felt it stop just an inch away from my chest.

"What is that?" Akame asked with horror and surprise. She was looking at the tattoo I had on my chest that I received after surviving the poison of Murasame.

"I got this when I was stabbed by Murasame." I winced a bit a ping of pain went off from where the blade originally stabbed me.

"Impossible, no one can survive a cut." Akame said but the look in her eyes showed me she was doubting this quite a bit.

"Well I did." A moment paused as they both watched me like a hawk.

Finally the silence was broken as Akame said, "Prove it." And to my utter shock she stabbed me with Murasame.


	17. Jail Break

I could only looked down as Murasame pierced my flesh. The wound itself was not close in any way to being fatal by itself but due to the poison just a cut would kill. The familiar cursed runes started appearing across my chest as Akame removed her blade. She had a satisfied grin on her face as she watched the runes increase.

"No one can survive a cut from Murasame. You will pay for uttering all of those lies this evening." She said as she flicked the small amount of blood off the blade. As she said this I realized something that made me laugh.

"What are you laughing about boy? Has this broken your sanity?" Kurome asked with a scowl. I could only let out a small chuckle as I continued to be amazed at what was happening.

"You know there are perks to being a survivor of Murasame." I said as I watched as the runes started to fuse into my Tattoo. "The first time I was stabbed by that blade I felt an immense amount of pain and yet this time I feel nothing." As I spoke the two of them could only watch in shock as the runes finished fusing with my tattoo. "Although this is a new feeling." I added, feeling a very odd feeling in my tattoo. It felt as though something was forming into a bubble and was about to burst. Soon enough the reason for this became present.

"What are you?" They both said in sync as a eerie dark green smoke began to protrude from my body. The smoke then formed into a thin trail and with lightning speed shot into Murasame. All three of us stared at the blade wondering what just happened. I then felt the familiar feeling of a mind link being opened up.

'About time boy I was beginning to think I would never awaken.' A new rusty voice said. This new voice caused Akame to jump.

"Whose voice was that?" She said startled gaining a confused look from Kurome.

'Who do you think brat?' I was just listening to this conversation in amazement. Murasame had somehow awoken without any of the other Teigu activating him.

'Murasame.' I said in amazement.

'Glad to see you aren't dead yet kid. Though I do see that this is not an ideal situation to be in.' At this point Akame was clutching her head as Kurome was looking at her panicked.

"What have you done." Akame said strained.

'Oh Tatsumi has done nothing, while I on the other hand have done everything.' Murasame said with obvious enjoyment.

"Where is this voice coming from?" Her voice now had a slight panic to it.

'Can't even recognize your own blade miss?" Murasame said in an agitated town. Akame's eyes widened at his words as she came to a sudden realization.

"Murasame?" She said in a low voice as she looked at the blade.

'Took you long enough, seriously I thought my wielder was smarter than this.' I was debating whether or not to laugh at this point not because of this words but of the hilarious expression Kurome had on her face. She looked so confused is was hard not to laugh.

'"Believe me yet?'" I said with my mind and mouth at the same time. As I said those words I had two swords beneath my chin but only one of them posed to kill.

"What are you doing?" Kurome said surprised at her sister as she tried to stab me but was unable to due to the force Akame was using to block her.

"Don't kill him, let me get answers before anything happens." I detected a slight decrease in the blood lust aura around her that she has had since she came here. "What did you do to me?" She said as she stopped putting force on Genso and held Murasame to my neck.

"To be honest even I'm not sure completely. While the end result is basically the same the way it started is what confuses me. So you might wanna ask Murasame instead of me." Her eyes flickered down to her blade as I finished speaking.

'As you can tell I can speak directly into your mind" Murasame began. 'I became sentiment the moment you stabbed Tatsumi and as your Teigu that made the mental bond between us. This is all due to me being one of the five legendary Teigu from back where I originally came from.' Just from that short unfinished explanation he managed to confuse Akame even more.

"Can someone explain whats going on here?" Kurome asked.

"As I said I know you both better than anyone but you have forgotten all of the time we spent together. The only way I can restore your memories is if I can get the both of you to my Teigu who can restore them. Even though you have forgotten your memories our Teigu have not." I told them. This caused the both of them to look down at Genso.

'Can you wake up Genso?' I asked Murasame causing Akame to jump once again from not being used to having others in her head.

'I'm afraid not it would take me and the others to wake her up. The only reason you managed to wake me up is due to my brand being on your chest.' I frowned at the information but I was glad that Murasame was awake as this would make this so much easier.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked the two girls wanting to know how they stood now.

"It is clear something about you is unusual but what I want to know is whether you are telling the truth or spinning one of the biggest lies ever." Akame replied as she looked at her sister.

"As much as I want to kill you right now I have to follow whatever Akame says due to the fact that you have done something to make her the only one of the two of us who can grasp this whole situation." Kurome said as she lowered Genso.

"I need time to think of this" Akame said as she walked away. Kurome soon followed after her after giving me one harsh glare. As soon as the door slammed signifying their exit I slumped to the floor as a lone tear escaped from my eye. I knew our encounter was going to be difficult but just going through it was like the worst torture possible for me. I didn't have much time to grieve however as a familiar suit of armor materialized in front of me.

"Bulat?" I asked in shock as I looked at Incursio who had an odd bundle of cloth on his back.

"The one and only." He said as he did a elegant bow but his tone did not match his actions.

"How long have you been there?" I asked taking a note something was wrong with him.

"Since they entered. Tatsumi, I may not understand what is going on between with you and those two but if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you." He said as he cut the bars apart.

"You're not going to question my relation to the two of them?" I asked figuring since they were tamers he would hate them and thus me.

"In normal circumstances I would but after seeing that conversation and that tear after they left I can tell the words you said were true." A small blush came to my face as he said that last part.

"So how did you get in here?" I said as I exited the cell and felt a weird distortion cover me. I looked over to Bulat to see his was barely visible and I looked at myself to notice the same thing.

"Incursio's special ability Death Stalker. I can make myself and one other invisible to up to three others. It was a pain getting in here and constantly changing the three people who couldn't see me but at least we can escape easily." I was surprised at his ability due to how upgraded it was compared to the old Incursio who could only turn invisible for a little bit.

"Don't you have a limit on how long you can stay invisible?" I asked in worry for him.

"I do but I can last long enough for us to get out of the city and back to base." As he said this he removed the bundle of cloth and gave it to me. I gave him a questioning look as I unwrapped it and grinned when I was presented with Toripuru.

"You really got the perks to be an assassin." I said to him as I gave him a fist bump in thanks. I tried to make contact with Toripuru but I frowned as the connection was still blocked.

Bulat cracked a grin as he then proceeded to walk to the opposite direction of the door and came to a dead hand. With one well executed punch he obliterated the wall letting in the fresh air in along with giving us the view of being ridiculously high in the air. I gave him a look as to question what that was for and he answered with the flap of his wings. I gave him a questioning look as he picked me up princess style and flew out of the room.

"Isn't there anyway you can caring me?" I asked in complaint.

"Nope sorry I always wanted to carry a princess." He said reminding me how he was gay.

"I'm not no princess." I said as I looked back at the castle.

'I'm sorry Akame. But I am leaving hopefully you and Kurome will join me soon.' I called out to her. I waited for a response but I got none from her nor Murasame. With that the only thing left for me to do was enjoy the uncomfortable ride back to base.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	18. Eve of the Attack

"Why won't you wake up." I muttered to myself as I sat down by Shiro who was lying down in her bed in a comatose state. It had been a week since I came back to the Crimson Raiders and she had yet to awaken. Life said she was perfectly healed and that it was up to Shiro to decide when she would wake up.

As I thought about this my gaze lingered to the blade next to her who was experience the same problem. Toripuru like his master was also in a comatose state. Now I could understand why Shiro was in one and I still felt incredibly guilty because if I wasn't so weak I wouldn't have gotten so beat down to where she had to save me. What I couldn't understand was why Toripuru was in the state he was. Even after Curse and Life had tried everything he had yet to even respond. It was as if something shut him down because he could not communicate with us and his abilities as a Teigu had been deactivated making him a normal sword.

Whatever had caused this to happen to him honestly made me scared. Whatever could do this to a Teigu was some kind of power that did not belong in this world. I continued to stare at the two of them and almost fell into a trance until I felt the chains of Curse move around on my shoulder.

'Tatsumi you need to stop doing this to yourself. Continuing to blame yourself and worry about them is not good for your health.' Curse said.

'He's right Tatsumi you need to stop this and go do something that will keep your mind off this.' Life added.

'I know I may sound immature right now but why does this always happen to me?' I asked the two of them. Seriously what had I done to deserve this screwed up situation I was forced to deal with everyday. It was just plain torture having to see Shiro and Toripuru like this and I couldn't help but worry about what was happening with Akame and Kurome right now. I hadn't even received word from Murasame since I left the palace. If even that wasn't enough to worry about I was still dealing with the aftermath of using number twelve but luckily I had yet to start paying the real cost for it.

'Because you're the only person who can deal with this.' Life said drawing me out of my thoughts. 'No one else could possibly remain sane after going through what you have Tatsumi but here you are still sane. You are the only person who can endure this hardship because you know of the rewards at the end of this long dark tunnel of life that you are currently experiencing.' Her last words made a small smile cross my face as I thought about what she meant.

A knock at the door got my attention as Schere peeked her head into the room. "Still no change?" She asked. I shook my head in response. Schere then entered the room and stood behind me. "You've been spending a lot of time in here. I'm sure Shiro would appreciate this immensely but she wouldn't want you to be wasting your time away like this." My eyes widened a bit at her words.

"Then what should I do?" I asked not just talking about the current situation but just in general.

"That is something I cannot answer. Only you know the answer to your question." I looked up to her to where our eyes met. "Even though I don't know what will happen I do know that what happens is because of choices made. Only you can make those choices and hopefully they are the ones that make everything you want to happen happen." I gave her a nod of appreciation as I stood up.

I began to leave the room and just a second before I left completely I said, "Thanks Schere I needed to hear that." I then closed the door as I started walking towards the strategy room. When I arrived I found Esdeath and Bulat shuffling through a pile of papers as Safaia used a different pile as a pillow. Both of their heads turned to me as I entered the room. My eyes told them that Shiro was still the same as I walked over to a pile of papers and lazily gazed at them.

"Have you found anything out yet?" I asked. All of these papers were the ones that we had recovered from the Laboratory. Due to the sheer amount it was making it almost impossible to find the info we needed.

"So far we've not found any information on the tamers or the Hexabeasts but we have found out how to kill them." Esdeath said catching my full attention. "There are three different ways to kill them but each of them is going to difficult. One way is to somehow make a Hexabeast kill another, another but more simple solution is to kill the tamer, and the final way is to completely obliterate one." I had to admit the other two would be difficult in their own ways but the last way got my attention the most.

"Define obliterate." I said to her wanting to confirm what I was thinking.

"As you have seen a Hexabeast has massive regenerative properties. If they do not even have a single piece of their body left they will die as they have nothing to regenerate from." She told me. I nodded my head as that was exactly what I thought obliterate meant. The funny thing is it reminded me of when the mutt died in my dimension. I chuckled softly at the memory at all of the Teigus that attacked it just to destroy its core. I was brought of of my reminiscence when I felt something prodding my mind that felt familiar but albeit slightly.

'Kid you there?' I heard Murasame ask. I was relieved to hear his voice as I thought something had happened to him due to him not contacting me since my escape.

'Murasame I'm glad to hear your alright.' I told him.

'Is there a reason I wouldn't be?' He asked. So I told him what had happened with Toripuru and how he was not responding. 'Ah I see. While I am sad to hear this I do know of a way to cure him but it would require me being there.' I was relieved to know that Toripuru could be fixed but was saddened that it couldn't be done immediately.

'So why did you suddenly contact me?' I asked. I was wondering if they was some reason that he now decided to contact me since he had been silent for so long.

'Many reasons each of them different. Akame has been silent as she had been pondering what you've said to her. I tried to help convince her but now she even refuses to talk to me. Even Kurome can barely get her to speak.' I frowned at his words as this could mean many things. I just hoped she was thinking and nothing else was wrong with her as it was a lot to take in.

'Just give her time hopefully that might change but if nothing happens within three days contact me again.' Hopefully this Akame was like the one I knew and just mulled things over until she figured out what to do. It was an unhealthy habit of hers if it lasted long but luckily I knew how to end it if it went on for too long. I figured that maybe this hadn't happened to this level before so this Kurome had no idea with how to deal with it.

'That leads us to the other problem that should be with you shortly.' Murasame said catching my attention immediately. 'Kurome has gotten worried enough to make a request to that lunatic of a king.' Those words alone gave me a good enough idea to realize what he was hinting at.

'How many?' I asked hoping for a low number.

'Just one thankfully but it's a rather troublesome one. I don't have much information on it besides the fact that whatever you do make sure to not pop the bubbles.' I started to ask exactly what he meant before he cut me off, 'I'm out of time to speak and if I talk to you any longer the same thing that happened to Toripuru may happen to me so I must leave. Good luck and don't die.' With that the mind chat was ended.

"Esdeath we need to get ready now!" I told her in a rush. She just gave me a look to explain. "We have a Hexabeast coming for us." She stood up alarmed as she looked at me for information. Luckily when I got back here from being rescued I told all of the Crimson Raiders my full story. They were shocked but that was to be expected and I was lucky enough that they didn't ask to many questions. Whether that was out of pity, fear, or some other reason I didn't want to know.

The one thing I was glad about though was that Esdeath didn't even seem bothered by the fact she was my enemy in the old dimension and that I had assisted in killing her. Although she did laugh when she found out it was Akame who killed her after stabbing me with Toripuru and Murasame. Schere and Bulat had nothing to say other than how it was cool we were allies both times. Safaia however was a little annoyed at the fact she did not even exist much to everyone's amusement.

"Murasame contacted me and told me we had one on the way. I didn't have time to ask how it knew where we were but he gave me a hint to help us out. Apparently this Hexabeast has some sort of bubble and if popped will cause us more trouble than necessary." Esdeath just listened to this as she had a thinking face on while Bulat excused himself to go get Schere. One thing that did concern me though was when a wicked grin popped up on Esdeath's face that looked exactly like the murderous face on the one from my dimension.

"Esdeath what are you thinking?" I asked as I feared for the Hexabeast's life.

"Oh I'm just excited." She said as she pulled out her rapier.

"You've fought Hexabeasts before but I've never seen you this excited so what is different this time?" I asked her.

She then proceed to widen that wicked grin as she said, "I get to kill one finally." With that she left the room humming a scary tune.


	19. Esdeath's Snowball Cannon

There are many ways someone could spend their time as they prepare to defend their base. Some would sit and meditate to clear their mind, some would polish their equipment, but that meant nothing to Esdeath as she was sitting on top of a fifty foot tall snow cannon.

"Do I even want to know what you're doing?" I called out to her as she was patting down more snow on the cannon.

"I'm preparing to obliterate a Hexabeast what does it look like?" She asked as she put on a coat of ice on the outside of the cannon.

I decided to ignore the question and instead I asked another one, "I know you can control ice but how did you manage to get all of this snow in place?" Seriously this was way too much snow to be done in a normal way.

"Simple I just used ice to place the snow." She said as she proceeded to give me an example by surrounding a circle of snow in a thin layer of ice. She then place the giant snowball into the cannon.

"You're honestly planning to use this for battle aren't you?" I asked her already knowing the answer. She gave gave me a grin as she went back to building her weapon of mass destruction. I gave a sigh as I went over to a nearby snow pile and sat down. I was soon joined by Safaia who like me could only stare at the weapon that Esdeath was building.

"She really knows how to surprise someone huh?" I joked.

"Not sure who is going to be more surprised, us or the Hexabeast." Safaia replied as she sat down beside me cross-legged with her staff in her lap.

"So how do you feel about the battle?" I asked wanting to know if she expected us to win.

"Well considering all of us will be fighting one Hexabeast I would like to say we are going to be fine but one thing still worries me, why would only one of them be sent? My only conclusion that makes sense is that this one is capable of beating us." She said in worry.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." I said as I gave an encouraging smile to try and cheer her up. I knew we were going to win the battle but my question was how far I would have to push myself to achieve those results.

"You're thinking of doing something stupid aren't you?" Safaia said to me like it was a fact instead of a question. I turned to look at her for an explanation. "You always stare blankly ahead when you think about something heavily." I was honestly surprised she noticed this as I myself had caught myself doing this rarely.

"It's more annoying that stupid." I told her as I thought of a way to avoid the subject. I did not wan't her or anyone else knowing what I was thinking about. Luckily my distraction happen to come in the form of Bulat and Schere who had brought drinks.

"She's going overkill again isn't she?" Bulat asked as he gave us our mugs of hot chocolate. I gave him a nod as Schere looked up at the cannon with a face of slight wonder.

"Well you can't deny she is creative." The purple haired assassin said as she called out to Esdeath showing her the drink. I gave a small laugh as I imagined what creative meant.

"So any idea how long until it gets here?" I asked as I assumed since we were out here sipping on drinks and building snow cannons it wouldn't be for a while.

"About five minutes until it's in sight." Esdeath said as she walked over to us. I nearly spat out my drink at the news. I knew what she said was true due to all the snow and ice being everywhere she could sense odd things in the environment. I was thinking if she was out of her mind before I saw an almost non-existence sign of worry flash across her face for the smallest of seconds. That made me realize this was how she coping with her home being invaded. This also made me realize another area of how she was different from my Esdeath.

"This is gonna be one fun fight." I said to her to try and lessen the worry. Luckily I knew that was what she exactly needed to hear as a demonic grin crossed her face scaring me a little.

"Indeed it is." She responded. We spent the rest of the time sitting in silence and saying little to no words to each other. Eventually we were able to see the monstrosity that was heading for us.

"Holy crap." Safaia said summing up what we were all thinking. The thing was a colossus basically as it was a hundred feet tall and I could faintly see the outline of a person on the left shoulder. It was humanoid in shape but the only difference was instead of having hands at the end of its arms was the end of the barrel of a cannon making me wonder what exactly Murasame meant by bubbles. I found it odd though that its body was split directly down the middle by colors though. The left side of the body was ice blue while the other side was a glowing lava red. As I wondered this I realized something else and that was this wasn't one of the Hexabeasts I saw when I first saw Akame and Kurome. I didn't pay much attention to the other beasts but I know for a fact I would have noticed this thing. That fact alone made me wonder what exactly was going on.

"This is going to be so much fun." Esdeath half singed half said as she calmly walked over to the cannon.

"Bulat you're already going?" I said as he deployed Incursio. The Hexabeast was still a bit away so I was assuming we were all going to wait until it got closer.

"I might as well see what it's capable of and besides Safaia can hit it from here to support me." The girl in question was giving a feral grin as she held up a staff that had a bubble of energy at the end.

"Well good luck." I said as he took off. After a minute he reached the monster and started to throw his spear at it. Oddly enough the Hexabeast didn't do anything and just kept walking. I did see the Tamer shift positions but they didn't really do anything. Bulat did notice this and threw one of his spears but strangely enough when it came close to the tamer the spear instantly shot back at Bulat almost impaling him. Safaia then decided to shoot at the tamer but the same thing happened causing her to have to be saved by Schere due to her not expecting this. Esdeath had thrown up a massive ice barrier at the last second but the attack had broken through.

"Thank you Schere." Safaia said as she looked at the damage in the snow where she just was. If Schere hadn't reacted fast enough Safaia would more than likely be dead by now. At this point Bulat decided to return to us after a few more attacks.

"No matter what attack I hit it with it just regenerates." He said as he looked back at it as it grew closer and closer to us. Great so the Tamer could keep reflecting attacks and the Hexabeast kept regenerating this was just going to be one annoying fight.

"Esdeath you going to fire that thing?" I asked as she had been observing the battle so far. I could tell she was royally pissed that Safaia had almost died but I was confused she had yet to attack yet. But she responded with a wicked grin as I felt the air around us growing colder by the moment. A couple minutes later the Hexabeast was within a long running distance of us and that was when she chose to act.

Ten massive jagged pillars of ice shot out of the ground as eight of them pierced the Hexabeast as two of them shot back into the ground no doubt due to the Tamer. She then shot a cannonball out of the cannon and it was about to slam into them when the Hexabeast raised its red cannon and shot out a glob of lava melting the cannonball. The lava the splashed everywhere on the ground melting all the pillars of ice. This made me realize why this Hexabeast alone was sent and that was because it could directly counter Esdeath's ice abilities with ease while its Tamer could counter anything by the looks of it.

I grew tired of watching this as I prepared myself to fight but I hesitated as I knew I would have to draw out Judgement. I was still wary of the effects that use number twelve was going to do to the Teigu but I knew I had no choice.

'Curse I'm activating number eleven you ready?' I asked the Teigu.

'Oh this is going to be fun.' He replied knowing what number eleven did. Unlike the other numbers eleven did not produce a weapon but instead enhanced a current one which in this case would be Curse. I summoned Judgement as I activated number eleven. As this happened I watched as two cracks appeared on Judgement's clock showing the true effect of using number twelve early. I could only remember the conversation I had with my conscious as this happened.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _ **"** **Alright** **then listen closely."**_ The other me said to me and just from his tone I could tell this wasn't going to be a cheery chat. _**"You are going to die for using number twelve when your not yet fully compatible with it. Or so you would if I wasn't going to stop it."**_ I let out a sigh in relief as I learned I wouldn't die but I felt as though there was more to it.

 _ **"I won't be able to stop the purge process fully but I can make it take a different route instead of killing the user."**_ I knew there was going to be a catch to this and the only question was what it would be.

"And that catch is?" I asked.

 _ **"Judgment's numbers will begin to break within pairs of two each time you use it after this fight. Meaning that it only has six uses left."**_ My eyes widened at the information as this news made me panic.

"And if I run out?" I asked thinking of the worse case scenario.

 _ **"Two things will happen at the same time. You will die and the Death inside of Judgement will possess your body."**_ Great this is just the best news I needed to hear.

"And I'm just basing this off my luck but there's no way to stop it?" I asked knowing the answer.

 _ **"Nope. But we both already knew that with your luck."**_ He said in a joking tone even though we both had a grimace on our faces.

"Gotta love our life huh?" I said throwing out my right hand.

 ** _"Has its ups and downs but I wouldn't trade it."_** The other me said as he took my hand as we both vanished.

 _Flashback end_

* * *

I was brought out of my thoughts as the heavily upgrade version of Curse landed in my hands. The links that were usually brown now had sapphire blue runes etched into them as they were humming with power and on the either end of the chains were two anchors. I gave a grin to the Teigu in my hands as I looked back up at the Hexabeast. And with no hesitation I charged forward and entered the fight.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	20. Ice and Fire

'This is going to be so much fun!' Life exclaimed as I ran forward to the Hexabeast.

'For you maybe.' I muttered back to her as I begun to swing one of the ends of Curse in a circular motion.

'I don't know I might have to agree with Life on this one.' Curse said.

'Only because you got an upgrade.' I said knowing full well he couldn't help it.

The Hexabeast had started to launch more globs of lava at us and we would have all been fried to a crisp a long time ago if Esdeath wasn't countering each attack perfectly. Bulat had resumed his presence in the sky as he tried to mutilate the beast but the Tamer reflected every attack back. He even went up close and personal with the Tamer and tried to directly stab them but the Hexabeast spewed lava out it's mouth causing Bulat to evade and miss. Safaia was having problems as well because each attack she launched got reflected back causing her to have to use minor attacks so she could dodge the reflections. Schere was running alongside me right now as the two of us finally got withing striking distance.

"Chop at its legs to see if you can make it collapse or stumble." I told her. She nodded and attempted to do as I suggested but every cut instantly healed no matter which leg she attacked. This annoyed me because the other Hexabeasts we had fought did not have this insane regeneration.

Getting annoyed by the enemy I decided that since we couldn't cut it down we should just pull it down. I placed one of the anchors of Curse into the ground as I launched the other and wrapped it around the Hexabeast's legs. I grew irritated as the chains were absorbed into the body before Schere managed to land a rapid amount of cuts just barely allowing the chain to become free.

I whistled and grabbed Bulat's attention making him fly down and assist me with pulling the chain. The two of us tried our hardest to make the Hexabeast fall but it was just too heavy so I decided to contact Safaia.

'I don't care how you do it I need you to land an attack on it.' I said to her.

'Easy for you to say when all your attacks get reflected back.' She said as she tried once again but got the same result.

'If you can't attack the Hexabeast directly do it indirectly.' I suggested hoping she could come up with an idea.

'I don't know wha... Wait a minute I got an idea just get ready.' I gave a grin as I motioned to Bulat to continue pulling.

I looked above at the Hexabeast to watch as it shot a glob of lava directly down at us and unlike the other times Esdeath did not block it. I began to panic but I watched as Safaia's attack slammed into it causing it to slam into the Hexabeast as Esdeath's attack did the same. I was actually surprised neither of the attacks were deflected but I was glad as this caused the beast to stagger giving us the opportunity we needed.

The runes on Curse flared to life as Bulat and I gave a mighty tug causing the Hexabeast to fall down to one knee. Schere then took this moment and launched Extase at it splitting it straight up the middle and unlike the other times there was no regeneration. I was confused for a second as I knew it was not dead before something weird began to happen. It started to regenerate but not like it should have, the two halves of the Hexabeast had healed but now there was two of them. They were half the size of the originally and the only difference between the two of them was that one was red and the other blue.

"You have got to be joking me." I muttered before I realized something. The tamer could only be on one of them meaning that we could actually kill the other one. I grinned and looked up to see which one the tamer was on before I saw something that confused me. There was a tamer on each of them but they were identical and I couldn't see any differences due to them wearing a hood.

"Schere attack the red one with Safaia and Esdeath, Bulat assist me with the blue one." They both gave a nod as we went to work. Bulat started launching volleys of spears at the blue one but like before they were all reflected. I assumed that this one had the tamer on it so I panicked when I saw Safaia's attack reflect off the red one.

'Curse you got any idea what is going on here?' I asked him hoping he picked on something I did not.

'I have an idea but I'm not a hundred percent curtain. I'm thinking the Tamer has a Teigu that acts like a mirror and is reflecting everything. And since it's acting like a mirror it shows the real version and a copy of it explaining why there is two of them. And since no attacks landed I'm guessing the copy has access to the Teigu's abilities as well.' I was actually surprised that Curse had come up with such a good guess.

'Then why did the Tamer some attacks hit it?' I asked before I figured it out. 'Don't tell me they have been toying with us this whole time and let us land that attack. This meant that every attack so far could had been deflected. The only reason that some had hit and some hadn't was just because the Tamer willed it so. It was just a gigantic facade to throw us off.

'I'm afraid so.' Curse replied solemnly.

'How are we supposed to win this fight?' I currently had no idea of how we could win. It didn't help that the bubbles that Murasame had warned us about had yet to appear. I figured since the red could shoot lava then maybe the blue had some affinity with water and thus could make bubbles. Why they would be so problematic I had no idea but all of this was just assumption at the moment.

'A Hexabeast can be killed by another Hexabeast or by the death of their tamer.' Curse suggested. My eyes widened as I thought about what he meant before I let a grin appear on my face. Although we probably were thinking very different ideas that could work they both had one thing in common and that was us coming out of this fight alive.

'Ready to go all out?' I asked knowing the answer all ready.

'Let's hurry and finish this!' He said as the runes along the chains began to crackle and pop with energy. A flash of light appeared in the area before two massive seals appeared both of the Hexabeasts. From the seal chains began to sprout from the ground and proceeded to entangle the Hexabeasts restraining all of their movement including their mouths. I watched with satisfaction as the red one tried to fire another shot of lava but the chains restricted it from doing so.

'Focus all attacks on the tamer I can restrict the Hexabeast for a few more minutes.' I said to Safaia as I was already having to concentrate heavily with Curse to bind their movement. I tried making this easier as the links on the chains turned into anchors weighing the Hexabeasts down even more.

'But all of our attacks will be reflected!' She replied hastily not realizing I had a plan.

'Just trust me on this. I got a plan but this is really difficult.' Now I know that some of my plans in the past were really idiotic but this time I was proud of myself. Then again the result of this plan was either us winning or dying but it was nearly foolproof. Luckily Safaia trusted my words as she and Esdeath launched Simultaneous attacks at the Hexabeast. As expected they were reflected but I just needed to confirm that.

"Bulat don't throw your spear just go for a melee attack." I shouted at him so he could hear me. He nodded and flew in and just as he was about to stab the Hexabeast the spear shot out of his hands into the snow confirming something else. I then told both groups to attack at the same time and this was when something different happened. While Esdeath's and Safaia's attacks got reflected Bulat's managed to land a hit. This alone told me how we could win.

While this Hexabeast could counter Esdeath's abilities she could could likewise counter the Tamer's Teigu. I had deduced that the Teigu had two separate reflection modes. One mode could deflect melee attacks while the other reflected ranged attacks. This would explain why while everyone else attacks were getting deflecting mine and Schere landed since they were melee. I had figured while Curse's chain did have range to it that Judgement's power boost was making it to overbearing for the other Teigu to counter. And while Bulat's spear was a melee weapon it was one with that also had long range on it making count as ranged depending on how he used it. Thus this made Esdeath the perfect counter since she could shoot ice from range while simultaneously going in for melee attacks with her rapier.

'Safaia stop attacking the Hexabeast directly and focus on defending us once they regain control.' I estimated I only had half a minute before they broke free.

'What will Esdeath be doing then?' She asked.

'Tell her to come down here because its time to get serious.' As soon as I said this I somehow knew that chills had just run down her spine. This was mostly because they had went down mine as well. And just as my the seals keeping the Hexabeasts broke Esdeath arrived in full war god regalia. Now I had seen her use an ice golem before but the one she was in right now put the other to shame.

It was menacing to say the least but even that word couldn't truly describe how terrifying it was. The golem was the same size as the two Hexabeast but less humanoid. It was basically a skeletal suit of armor made out of ice with spikes on almost every inch of it. The spikes were pulsating and kept growing and shrinking in size. In the right hand of the golem was a rapier while the left hand wasn't a hand at all but an icy blade. And to top it all off the snowball cannon from earlier was mounted on the back.

"Esdeath you okay?" I shouted to her. Usually she would wait until she was pissed to use something like this so I assumed something was wrong.

"Am I okay?" She said her voice changing to match the insane tone I knew and feared. "Not at all, I've been on the back lines countering lava and getting my attacks reflected back this whole fight. Do you know how boring that is?" Well this explained why she was pissed but I was already slowly inching away from her and the Hexabeasts. I was glad to see I wasn't the only one as Bulat and Schere were already running for the hills.

"You have fun now." I said as I backed away slowly knowing full well that Esdeath was going to take care of this. She gave no response as she lunged forward in attempt to stab the Hexabeasts and while those attacks got reflected the spikes on her golem shot off and pierced the Hexabeast while new ones replaced those that were shot. The red one began shooting lava rapidly to try and melt the golem but like a Hexabeast the golem kept regenerating. While the red one did this the blue stood still doing nothing like it had been for the whole fight.

Esdeath noticed this and sent another double attack at it and like last time one of the attacks was reflected while the other hit. But unlike last time instead of the noise of ice piercing flesh a loud pop pierced the air followed by a thud in the ground. More popping and thudding noises soon followed as the blue Hexabeast's skin started to crack. A large chunk cracked off revealing the inside of the Hexabeast but instead of organs or whatever one was suppose to be made of there was a horde of bubbles in its place.

This confused me since after all it had been hit by so far this was the first time this happened. Then I realized why it had been stationary and not helping the red Hexabeast fight. It had been using the other as a distraction while it slowly turned its body into bubbles which must have just finished a minute ago. Now the only question was what they would do once popped.

The question was soon answered because every time a bubble more thuds followed and eventually the source was revealed. Crawling out of the snow were more blue Hexabeast's exactly the same to the original except from the fact that they had no Tamer on their shoulders. The only bright side of all this was that we knew where the Tamer was and the small fact that these Hexabeasts wouldn't be protected from the Teigu. The only problem was that they were still Hexabeasts so we would have a hard time killing them.

And to make it all worse I failed to notice someone sneaking up behind me. I soon felt a blade against my throat as a familiar female voice spoke, "I finally found you." I slowly turned my head and was met with the stone cold black eyes of Kurome.

 **Wow that Hexabeast has given me a migraine. I ended up changing its abilities around a dozen times before I finally settled on what I wanted it to do. So if there is any confusing parts left I apologize as I think I've cleared it all up but in case I did not just feel free to pm me if your confused. So anyways hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Make sure to leave a review or I will have Kurome come and steal your cookies!**


	21. Awakening

"Kurome!?" I sputtered out as the pressure of Genso on my neck increased. She ignored me as she looked over my shoulder at the battle that was going on. Using the hand that was not holding Genso she brought two fingers to her lips and then proceeded to let out a very high pitch whistle. I turned around and watched as the Hexabeasts stopped moving all together. One of the blue ones then went over to the red and the two then shrank in size and molded into one single Hexabeast. Before I could see anymore they disappeared into a thick cloud of steam along with all the other blues.

"What did you do?" I asked her as I realized it was her who asked the king to send them in the first place.

"They were only to distract everyone so I could sneak up on you unnoticed." She said as she maneuvered herself to where she was in front of me with Genso still at my neck.

"And you did this all because?" I asked hoping it just wasn't to kill me. When I asked this her eyes grew soft for a moment before malice reappeared stronger than ever.

"You are going to fix whatever you did to Akame." She said as she barely cut the skin on my neck allowing a drop of blood to escape. Before more words could be exchanged I saw Kurome tense her legs as she jumped into the air narrowly avoided a spike of ice that had been sent towards her. I looked above to see that Esdeath had noticed what was going on and had brought her ice golem over here.

"Esdeath stop!" I shouted towards her hoping she heard me through all of that ice.

"Tatsumi she attacked you!" She called out indigently as she raised her rapier.

"Just let me handle this!" I shouted as I walked over to where Kurome had landed and stood between her and Esdeath.

"If she makes one move against anyone but you she's dead." Esdeath replied as she lowered her rapier low enough not to be in a attack position but at the same time high enough to be ready to strike within an instance.

"Why did you do that?" I heard Kurome ask in a perplexed tone from behind me.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked as I turned around to see that she had lowered her blade.

"I'm your enemy." She deadpanned.

"No you are not my enemy." I told her. She just gave me a look disbelief as I said that.

"Then why did you make Akame suffer?" She asked. I felt a pang of guilt wash over me as I remembered how Murasame said she was doing bad recently.

"That was not my intention I simply wanted her to remember." I told her.

"Remember what? I know you said countless things while you were locked up but what do you want us to remember exactly?" She said as her grip on Genso tightened. I honestly felt like dying at this point as it was just painful to watch this. It hurt me immensely that she did not remember anything but I knew I could not blame her. The only thing that was keeping me going at this point was the chance the get their memories back.

I decided to take a risk as I connected a chain of Curse to Life, "I want you to remember this!" I said as I launched the other end at her. She raised Genso to block the link but it did not matter as a bright flash illuminated the two as the two Teigu met. The flash died down quickly allowing me to see that Kurome had lowered Genso.

'Life did Genso's or Kurome's mind get restored?' I asked as my intended target had been Kurome so I did not know what would happen.

'I don't know myself as there is a chance we got both.' She replied. I looked at Kurome who had not moved an inch since the flash to see that her eyes had gotten a blank look in them. She then started to sway and I launched myself forward to catch her as she fell over.

'Well since she got knocked out I think we're fine.' I muttered as I looked down at the girl. I began to adjust her position so I could carry her back to base before a new presence entered my mind.

'Hello anyone there?' A sweet feminine voice asked.

'Gen!' Life exclaimed with glee.

'Oh this is not good. Tatsumi you might want to prepare yourself for a headache.' Curse groaned out. I began to wonder what exactly was about to happen.

'Life it is so good to see you and you as well Curse.' Genso said making further wonder why Curse had warned me. She seemed to have a calm personality.

'Nice to see you as well Genso.' Curse replied to her.

'Gen is back!' Life started to sing repeatedly. She then proceeded to start talking at a rapid pace that was even abnormal for her. I then realized what Curse had meant as it seemed Life had missed Genso the most out of the other Teigu. After five minutes of her nonstop talking I decided to close my mind off as I began to walk back towards the base.

'So what now?' I asked as I opened a private mind chat with Curse.

'All of us are awakened now and more than likely Kurome has regained her memories so we should be able to get to Akame very soon.' He replied.

'And after that?' I asked.

'Well what do you want to do?' He replied.

'Well I told Esdeath I would help her with the king so I guess we will finish him but after that I do not know.' I told him. I really had not planned this far ahead.

'Well would you like to stay here or return home?' He asked. I stopped walking as he said those last words.

'Return?' I asked afraid that what I was thinking was too good to be true.

'The twelfth ability does have the power to return you home but it would require all five of us Teigu to power it.' A smile broke out on my face as I heard this. I had thought it would be impossible to return back home. I then frowned as I realized I would be leaving behind Shiro and everyone else though. I was broken out of my thoughts as I nearly walked into the front door of the base. I slowly opened the old wooden door as I entered.

I began to kick the snow off my boots before a voice got my attention, "How is she?" Esdeath asked from where she was leaning against a wall.

"Unconscious but she should have regained her memory." As I said that I saw some of the tension leave Esdeath's body.

"When will she wake up?" I frowned as even I did not know this answer.

"I do not know but hopefully soon. I am going to go lay her down in my room." I said as I walked past her towards that direction. I then decided to open up my mind to where I could talk to the other two Teigu.

'Life how long until she awakens?' I asked knowing that if anyone knew it would be her.

'A mind is a very delicate thing Tatsumi so it may be a while. Her memories are coming back one by one but while they are her memories they are not at the same time. Even I don't know if her memories will override her current ones.' I frowned at the news as I thought about the information. 'But there is some good news.' Life said in a very happy tone.

'And that is?' I asked hoping she wasn't referring to something obvious.

'We can awaken Shiro now that we got Gen!' My eyes widened at the news.

'You can wake her up?' I asked Genso.

'Indeed I can. From what I have been told she is in a comatose state and has yet to awaken. I believe that in a comatose state there are illusions or tethers holding the conscious back from waking up but since I am the Teigu of illusions I can fix that.' She said pleased with herself.I then arrived at my room and walked in before I placed Kurome down on the bed. I picked up Genso from her sheathe and took off Life and place her on Kurome. I figured that direct contact would Life would help speed up Kurome's recovery speed. I then left the room as I walked towards Shiro's.

'What about Toripuru?' I asked as I entered the room and looked at the two.

'He like Shiro is in a comatose state but his was not cause by normal means. While Shiro's coma is caused by her body and mind seeking to shield themselves someone has forcible made Toripuru go into one. As I can fix illusions you would need Murasame to fix Toripuru as it seems a disease of some sort is effecting him.

'A disease for a Teigu?' I wondered due to the fact that is was very odd for there to even be a disease for one.

'You have met the Tamers right?' Genso asked.

'I have talked to four but I have only fought against five.' I replied.

'The last Tamer is more than likely the most dangerous one.' Genso said with her tone suddenly going serious. 'The Teigu they possess is basically a rule breaker of sorts.'

'Rule breaker?' Curse asked suddenly joining the conversation.

'If it should happen it doesn't and if it shouldn't happen it does. It can twist and bend reality to the wielders Taste.' She told us.

'How does the king control that person then?' I asked. Surely they could have taken over by now. By the sounds of it their Teigu could even make the Hexabeasts bow to them.

'That I do not know but I do know that the Tamer has an unwavering Loyalty to the king.' I gave a grim smile as I thought about this. To get this off my mind I decided to just change the subject and do what we originally came here to do.

'So how does this work?' I asked motioning to the still form of Shiro.

'Just draw a drop of blood from her forehead and let me do the rest.' Trusting Genso I did as she asked. As the blood touched the blade a sudden rush of black smoke whisked out of Shiro's head. That was soon followed by her letting a groan out.

"Shiro!" I called out hoping she would respond.

'She is fine but there was a lot more confusion in there than I anticipated so she should wake up by tomorrow.' I gave a smile as I was just glad Shiro was going to be okay. Before more words could be said a spine chilling scream echoed throughout the base. I turned around and I rushed out of the room and ran towards mind as I recognized the screamer's voice from anywhere. I snapped open the door and was greeted with a truly horrific sight, Kurome was sitting up with her hands clutching her head as tears streamed out of her eyes as she screamed uncontrollably.

 **Hope you liked the chapter!**


	22. Kurome

"Kurome!" I shouted as I rushed over towards her and embraced her in an effort to try and calm her down. She continued to scream as I held her, she seemed to have not even realized I was holding her. "Kurome focus on the beating of my heart and only that!" I said as I adjusted her position to where her head rested on my chest. She continued to scream but now she was thrashing about. I did not budge as I continue to hold onto her.

"Just listen to my heart." I said to her once again. I saw that her pupils dilated slightly as I said this hopefully meaning she had heard me. I continued to hold her as he screams began to lose their strength as she began to thrash about less and less. Soon enough she was as still as she could be as the only sound she made was the sound of her soft breathing. I likewise did not make any sounds as I continued to hold her as I rocked he slightly back and forth in attempt to console her.

"Tatsumi?" She finally said after minutes of silence. I noticed that her tone had changed heavily from when I had last heard her. Usually she talked like she was talking down to me or with pure malice but now her voice was full of fear but along with that fear was the slightest hint of recognition. My heart fluttered for a second as I recognized some of the old Kurome in her.

"Kurome?" I replied wondering what was happening to her. I did not know if this was a side effect of getting her memories back or something else but whatever it was made me sick to my stomach. She didn't reply as I felt her arms slowly wrap around my torso giving a small squeeze that told me to not let go.

Several minutes past as we both remained in silence until Kurome spoke again, "I can feel her inside my mind." She said in a scared tone.

"Who is her?" I asked wondering if she was referring to Akame or something else. I figured she might be talking about the mind link since we had awakened Genso.

"The other Kurome." She told me her voice dropping to a scared whisper. My eyes widened as her words told me that the pain she was going through right now was all my fault.

"What is she doing?" I asked wary of the answer. She didn't respond as he grip on me tightened and she somehow managed to bury her face deeper into my chest. I just held her not sure what to do until I saw the Life dangling around Kurome.

'You never told me this would happen.' I said to her.

'And I told you even I was not sure what would happen once we did this.' She told me. I grimaced as I realized she was right.

'Is there anything I can do?' I asked just wanted to help Kurome no matter the cost.

'There is one thing.' She said and I could have sworn I felt her motion to Curse.

'I can send you into her mind where you would have to expel the Kurome born to this world.' Curse told me.

'Would my Kurome be alright then?' I asked.

'She should be but I do not know what will happen to the old.' Life said. 'More than likely she will be a soul without a body until she fades.' This caused quite a few emotions to stir through me as I would essentially be saving one Kurome while making the other cease to exist. I soon pushed those thoughts out of my mind as I knew I had to save my Kurome no matter what. Besides the one from this dimension was evil and had slain thousands of innocent people.

'So be it.' I said. The chains of Curse began to move until they circled around Kurome's and my shoulders. Energy began to build up until I felt it peak and it imploded releasing a shock wave of energy that force me to close my eyes. When I then opened them I found myself inside a place I had never seen before.

The sky was a pitch black and the ground itself was made of a dark purple of smoke that wafted about. I turned to look around and was met with a rather peculiar sight, there were two Kuromes standing next to each other side by side. Having a good guess at what I needed to do I approached the two of them.

"Kurome?" I called out. Both of them noticed me but neither of them had the same expression. One of them gave me a look of absolute hatred while the other one got a smile on her face and ran over to me.

"Tatsumi!" She exclaimed as she tackled me into a hug. I returned the hug while not taking my sight off the other Kurome. This paid off as I saw her draw Genso and got into a combat stance.

"I'll handle this, you just get away from here." I said to the Kurome next to me. She looked like she wanted to argue but the look I gave her made her nod her head in defeat.

"So I guess you know why I'm here?" I asked as the good Kurome got out of hearing range.

"Trying to kick me out of my own body so a fake can take over." The girl said with a sneer.

"I wouldn't call her a fake since she's closer to a human being than you will ever be." I replied as I attempted to draw a weapon but noticed I had none. I could feel my face pale as I realized this one fact.

"Big talk for someone without a weapon." She taunted. Seeing my reaction she took advantage of the moment and rushed forward causing me to have to jump back barely dodging the attack. I tried to come up with a plan to figure out how I would win but Kurome rushed forward and this time I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge as she slashed at my face. I raised my arm just in time to save my face but I winced in pain as I felt my arm being cut apart. She wasn't finished however as she followed up by slamming the end of Genso into my gut sending me tumbling away.

"Tatsumi!" The good Kurome screamed as she rushed over to my side. I tried to yell at her to not come near but I couldn't as my breath had been knocked out of me.

"Foolish girl there is nothing you can do for him. Both of you will pay for trying to trick me." The evil one said as she slowly walking forward with my blood dripping of the edge of Genso.

"Get out of here. I'll be fine." I managed to gasp out to Kurome as I forcefully sat up ignoring the pain in my body.

"No I'm not leaving you behind!" She yelled out shaking her head as she clutched one of my hands. "I never want to be apart from you ever again." Tears began to leak from her eyes as she said this.

"I can grant that wish and let you die together." The evil Kurome said with hate as she readied Genso. She lashed out with the blade and just as it was about to connect with Kurome it was blocked. My eyes widened as another Genso had risen out of the smokey floor. Both Kuromes were equally surprised by this but a defiant look appeared on the good Kurome's face as she picked up the blade and faced her evil counter part.

"Tatsumi just rest and let me handle this." She said as she took a stance in front of me. I wanted to respond but I couldn't and only gave a slight nod as I knew there was nothing more I could do.

"Oh you think you can beat me?" The evil asked.

"I know I can." The good replied. Seconds passed as they both watched each other before they rushed forward at the exact same time and began to trade a flurry of attacks. Neither of them gained on the other as it was a stalemate of a fight as both attacked, blocked, and dodged.

"What do you fight for?" The evil asked as she looked at good with hate.

"I fight for the ones I love." The good replied as she sent a sideways glance back at me.

"The only one you should love is Akame." The evil spat.

"Oh I do love her but I love Tatsumi as well." The good replied.

"Foolish girl." The evil said and rushed forward. The good just stood her ground as she watched her attacker close their distance. The evil raised her blade and prepared to cut her opponent's neck but at the last second changed the direction and sent the attack towards the chest. However the good Kurome expected this and removed a hand from Genso and hit the flat of the other's blade causing the attack to miss heavily creating a big opening. The good Kurome smiled as she knew she had won and with one hand swung Genso removing the others head. The head of the evil Kurome rolled on the ground as her body slumped down to the ground in defeat. The Genso in her hand dispersed into smoke along with the body.

Moments of silence passed before a presence entered my mind for just a second, 'If you went through what we do you wouldn't be human either.' The evil Kurome's voice said before fading. I sat there in silence for a second before I saw Kurome approaching me.

"Tatsumi it's over." She said as she sat down beside me.

"You're finally back?" I asked as I looked at her. I just couldn't believe what was going on to be honest. It had been so long since I had come to this dimension that it had gotten to the point that I had almost gotten used to being like I was. Thankfully I hadn't or I would have forgotten my one task.

"You brought me back." She said as a wide smile appeared on her face causing one to appear on mine. We stared into each others eyes for a while unable to say anything. Slowly both of our faces began to inch closer and closer to each other until our lips met. It was a sweet kiss as we both comforted each other. My eyes closed in bliss as I had finally gotten one of them back.


	23. Dual Akames

It had been a month since Kurome had regained her memories and it made me realize just how lonely and miserable I had been before. Even though she was back I still couldn't help but constantly think about Akame as it just wasn't the same without having the both of them. This led up to a mission to and kidnap her from the capital and return her memories as well.

A couple of days after Kurome had regained her memories Murasame contacted me once again to inform us that Akame's condition had gotten worse and now she was barely moving at all. This news just increased my guilt as I knew it was my fault that she was going through this ordeal. But I vowed that I would save her and that the three of us would be reunited again.

This led up to my current position now which just happened to be bound in chains like a prisoner with Kurome holding Genso to my back. The reason we were like this was because Kurome had the idea to still pretend she was evil and use that to her advantage to get into the palace. My role would be the prisoner she was escorting to the dungeons. When she had first gotten the idea Esdeath had quickly agreed saying that she loved kinky stuff like that. I knew she was just trying to ease the nerves and make us feel more confident but that didn't stop the blush from creeping to my face.

So that was how the most screwed up situation was beginning to take place. Kurome and I had made it through the first set of guards with little to no stares but as we got further in the two of us were attracting more attention. I wasn't sure whether it was due to me being a prisoner or Kurome finally coming back after being gone for a month. But every time someone continued to stare at us she sent them a harsh glare that soon ended the stares.

'You really know how to scare a person.' I thought to her through our mind link. When she first learned that we could do this she was overjoyed by the fact she could privately talk to me. She was also happy she could converse with the Teigus.

'Not my fault some old habits are still lingering around.' She replied. One of the side effects of her regaining her memories and gaining control over the old Kurome's body was that she had her memories and some of the old physical habits. Which often led her to make rather threatening gestures when she didn't mean it but I found it a tad bit funny.

'You were a feared tamer after all.' Genso said.

'What happened to the Hexabeast anyways?' I asked not knowing. Hexabeasts could be killed if their tamer died but I had no idea what would happen if their tamer ceased to exist like the evil Kurome.

'I can not sense it at all.' Kurome replied no sure herself.

'Well if it becomes a problem we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.' Life said happily.

'How many times have you said that and the situation was out of control?' I deadpanned.

'Too many.' Curse said agreeing. The mental conversing stopped as we arrived at the inner gates of the palace. A pair of guards were standing outside the door and as we approached they crossed their pikes in front of the door.

"State your business." One of them said.

"My business is not for telling those who wish to live." Kurome said to him her voice getting colder with each word. The man visible flinched at her tone but did not move his weapon away.

"I'm sorry but you must state your business." I was getting irritated by this guy as he was jeopardizing the whole mission. We were staying in place for far too long and drawing more attention with each second.

"I'm guessing you're a new guard since you don't know who I am." Kurome said as she walked slowly to the side of me. "I am a Hexabeast tamer and if you don't move in five seconds I am going to kill you right here and now." The guards face paled at her words and he then looked towards his companion. Quickly the two retracted their weapons.

"I'm sorry ma'am I had no idea who you were." The guard said trying to lessen the hostility. Kurome just scoffed at him as she got behind me and guided me forward.

'You can be really terrifying you know.' I told her.

'Of course I can be. But you're lucky since I will never have to use that tone towards you.' She replied sweetly. I just grinned at her statement before she guided us to a corner. We were getting ready to being the second phase of the plane which would involve using one of Genso's new abilities. Genso could make an illusion of the two of us which would go towards the dungeon while the real version of us will be invisible. This would allow us to go to Akame and retrieve her.

Purple smoke seeped out of the blade as it wrapped around the two of us. It then consumed us and a second later the smoke vanished leaving clones of the two of us. Giving a nod towards the clones we both went separate ways as me and Akame began to travel towards Akame.

'So got any bright idea on how we should play this?' I asked Kurome. Since she had the memories of the old then she would have a better idea on how to help Akame.

'I am going to quote a famous person's words, "we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."' She said. I sighed as Life did a little cheer. But I knew this was probably what was going to happen due to Akame's state of being. After another minute we finally arrived at a door and without hesitation Kurome gave it a light rap with her knuckles before opening the door and entering the room.

I entered the room behind and closed the door. The room itself was simple with a wooden floor and windows peering out the side giving a view of the city. The only furniture in the room was a pair of nightstands, a table with chairs, and a bed which was occupied.

"Akame?" Kurome called out. The bulge in the bed that was Akame didn't even move as her name was called. A object in the corner of the room caught my eye however and I went over to pick it up.

'About time you arrived.' Murasame said as I picked him up. 'She hasn't moved all day and I can't remember the last time she has ate a meal.' I frowned in worry as I looked at Akame who was still under the blankets.

"Akame it's me, Kurome." Kurome said to her as she sat down beside her. Like last time there was no reaction. Kurome apparently had enough of this as she ripped the blanks off the bed revealing Akame curled up into a ball with a completely blank stare in her eyes. She was barely wearing any clothes and because of that I could see how painfully thin her stomach had become. Kurome let out a soft gasp as she looked at her sister.

"Akame." I whispered as guilt began to flood me. Surprisingly I saw her right arm twitch as I said her name. "Akame can you hear me?" I asked trying to get a better reaction out of her. I saw one of eyes lazily move up to look at me before returning to its original position.

"Tatsumi, I think it would be best if you just returned her memories. Neither of our voices are reaching her." I gave a sad nod as Curse with Life attached to him began to snake its way towards the girl. The chains of Curse slowly approached her forehead and like when it happened with Kurome the moment the chain touched Akame's touched her forehead a blinding flash followed. But after the flash something was different, lying on the bed were two Akame's.

"Akame?" Kurome and I said at the same time. The two Akame's on the bed let out a simultaneous groan as they sat up. They blinked in union as they looked at the two of us.

'What happened?' I asked Curse and Life.

'Don't look at me.' Curse said.

'I'm completely innocent for once.' Life said seriously. I began to think of what could have happened as both Akames continued to look at the two of us without saying a single word. My eyes widened as I realized what probably happened.

'Kurome I think that one of them is the bad Akame while the other one is ours.' I told her. I heard her breath hitch as I knew she was thinking of the evil version of her.

"Akame are you all right?" I asked hoping to find to find out which was the good one.

"I'm fine Tatsumi." Both of them said in creepy union. I gave Kurome a look that told her to try and find out.

"Akame do you know why there are two of you?" Kurome asked them. Looks of surprise showed on their faces as they realized they weren't the only person on the bed. Slowly both of their heads turned to look at each other.

'Should we just be blunt and direct?' I asked Kurome not sure if it was better to just ask who was good or evil or slowly wade into the situation.

"Akame I believe one of you is good and the other is evil, so which of you is the good one." Kurome asked answering my question. The Akames gave her a confused look before they slowly raised their hands.

'It's like they are both on the same wavelength. They are doing actions in sync and just from their words it's as if their mental age is reduced as well.'

'Well we need to hurry up and figure out which is the the Akame we need and get out of here we are running out of time.' As if to prove her point the sound of clanking boots sounded outside as a squad of guards more than likely went by.

'We'll figure this out later let's just knock them out and get out of here.' The two of us got on either side of the bed and without giving Akame a chance to act we deliver a swift strike to their necks causing them to pass out immediately. We picked them up which I found a tad bit funny due to Kurome being able to pick up her taller sister. Giving the room one last look for any useful items and finding there was none we opened the door and started sprinting as fast as possible.

* * *

"My legs hurt." Kurome complained from where she sat. It had been around three hours since we returned and during that time we were still trying to figure out what happened with Akame. The two Akames were laying down on a bed still unconscious from when we knocked them out. Currently Curse was connected to the two of them with an end of his chains on each of their heads with Life attached to the dead center of the chain.

'Any change?' I asked the two of them from where I stood beside the bed.

'No changes as of yet but I think I may have found out why they are like this.' Life said making me smile at the news.

'And why are they like this?' I asked.

'Apparently before I attempted to give Akame back her memories she was already regaining a very very small amount of he original memories. I theorize this is from you and Murasame telling her specific things and I wouldn't be surprised if Murasame sent her mental images as well.'

'You can send mental images?' I asked Murasame.

'I can but that isn't what we should be worrying about right now. Life how long until Akame is healed?'

'It will be a while as I am still trying to figure out the best way to fix her. I am thinking of putting the bad Akame in one with the good Akame in the other.' She said.

'Would that mean our Akame won't have any memories of the bad one?' Kurome asked making me feel guilty. I couldn't even begin to imagine how tough it must be on her having those memories in her head.

'I'm afraid she will still have them as if I try to remove them it might cause even more problems. I am just trying to put their separate personalities in each others bodies.'

'Just please bring her back to us.' I pleaded.

'Leave it to me Tatsumi I promise she will be back soon.' I gave her a smile as I watched her physical form began to glow slightly. I stayed in the room with Kurome as the two of us watched over the Akames. We had been sitting in this room for at least eight hours now and it was already way into the night outside. My legs had long since grew tired from standing so I sat against a wall in the room with Kurome who wanted to keep me company down on the floor. Due to how late it was and my sitting position I noticed myself growing sleepier and sleepier. After another hour I didn't even noticed as I fell completely asleep failing to notice that Life had finally stopped glowing.

 **Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**


	24. Truth or Lies

There are many ways to wake a person up. Some of them are pleasant while others are not. Sadly I got one of the bad ones this morning as I felt myself being slapped awake.

"Esdeath?" I said tiredly as I felt something strike my cheek leaving a stinging sensation behind. I opened my eyes to see she was holding me up by the collar and had a demanding expression on her face.

"Why are there two Akames in your room?" She asked in a tone that made my blood go cold. I suppose due to the rush of them being two of them I had not explained the situation to anyone else.

"Really long story." I said as I saw her demanding expression increase. And so I told her the story down to the last detail about what happened yesterday.

"You have got to be kidding me! Surely one of them is evil and when they wake up who knows what will happen!" She exclaimed. I looked down at the ground as I knew she was right. A nearby door creaked open as Shiro entered the hallway. She was dragging a blanket in one hand while the other rubbed her sleepy eye as she looking for the source of commotion.

I found it funny after sleeping for so long that she still felt as tired as she did. Ever since we had woken her up a month ago she had been trying to regain her strength and now she could move around without an escort but still could not go back into combat. Even if her body allowed that to happen she couldn't as Toripuru was still cursed. But still I was glad we had awakened her and I was even more happy that she and Kurome got along. They actually got along so much that even after she could walk by herself again she still could often be seen riding on Kurome's shoulders around base.

"Whats going on?" She said yawning. Me and Esdeath exchanged looks as we both knew that telling her what was going on would worry her.

"Just telling Tatsumi here that I expect him to behave now that there are two girls sharing his room with him." Esdeath replied as she lowered be onto the ground.

"The mission was a success then?" She exclaimed excitedly as she realized what this meant. Kurome had told her the Akame was very similar to her and this had caused the young girl to desperately want to meet her.

"You could say that." Esdeath said as she flashed me a look that told me to help her explain.

"But she is still resting and Life is still making sure everything is alright." I added. Shiro gave a nod of understanding. She suddenly let out a loud yawn as her tiredness returned to her.

"Well I'm going to go back to bed, wake me up so I can meet her." She then proceeded to go back into her room.

"That was too close." Esdeath murmured.

"The situation is already being controlled as soon as the two Akames wake up we will know which one is evil and which one is good." I said to assure her.

"And what if the evil one wakes up first?" She asked. I felt my face pale as I realized how bad it would be if that did happen. I was broken out of my thoughts as a tumbling noise from my room was heard. Both of us shared a quick panicked look as we rushed to the door but before we got there it opened revealing a cursing Kurome as she was holding one of her elbows.

"Was that noise you?" I asked. She nodded as she let out another curse as she massaged the elbow.

"I'm use to waking up on the bed so when I woke up to stretch I kinda slammed my elbow into the wall." She said sheepishly. I nodded and then walked over to her and gave her a kiss to make her feel better.

"As touching as this moment is we still got the main problem at hand." Esdeath said.

"You know?" Kurome asked.

"Of course I know and while I understand you were in a hurry yesterday it was still idiotic to not consult me." Kurome gave a nod in understanding.

"They are still asleep so its not like we have anything to worry about." Kurome said.

'Actually its quite the opposite as they are going to wake up in a minute or so.' Life said suddenly surprising me.

'And you're telling me this now?' I asked wondering why she had not said so earlier.

'I was tired after the ritual so I got myself some sleep and have just now woken up.' She replied.

"We got about a minute until they wake up so if you need to do anything now's the time." I told Esdeath. She gave a nod as she walked past me and Kurome into the room. We followed her inside and found that she was already at the side of the two sleeping girls as she was forming ice around their hands and feet in the shape of cuffs. She then proceeded to make bind the cuffs to the bed posts making it impossible for most movement.

"A necessary precaution." Esdeath said not bothering to look at us. As she finished weaving the cuffs both of the girls let out a simultaneous groan as they started to wake.

"Akame?" I called out. I said her name two sets of eyes snapped open.

"Tatsumi?" One called out as she sat up. Her eyes were shining with hope and I noticed a few tears forming. The other Akame then sat up as she to looked at me but her eyes weren't filled with any emotion.

"Are you the real Akame?" I asked hoping to get this mess sorted as soon as possible. A bright smile formed on her face as she nodded. I began to walk towards her until I felt Life's energy flare up.

'She's lying Tatsumi.' I was about to question her how before I remembered the conversation we had a long time ago about how she could tell if someone was lying.

"You're not her." I said my voice suddenly becoming laced with venom. The Akame I was talking to suddenly grew a confused look.

"But I am the real Akame?" She said with her head tilting to the side. At this statement the other Akame let a low a growl.

"No you're not!" She said her voice low and dangerous. She looked as she was about to pounce on the other and kill her but couldn't due to the ice cuffs.

'I don't understand Tatusmi they are both telling the truth.' Life said.

'A loophole perhaps?' Kurome suggested. 'Let's ask them very specific questions.' I gave a nod at her idea.

"Alright since both of you say you are the real Akame I am going to ask some questions. Answer them truthfully as I can tell when you lie." I explained to them as they nodded in understanding. "Do you love me?" I asked knowing that this question would succeed as only the good Akame loved me.

But what they both said shocked me, "Yes I do." They responded in union.

'Which one is lying Life?' I asked.

'I hate to say it but neither of them.' She replied confused.

'Do you even know how to use your powers properly?' Kurome deadpanned.

'How insulting! I am a magnificent Teigu and of course I know how to use my own powers. They are just somehow both telling the truth.'

'Let me try this time.' Kurome said.

"Which of you is my sister?" Once again they both said drawing more frustration as Life confirmed they told the truth.

"Alright which of you is the Akame from my dimension?" If this questioned failed then I had no idea what I would ask next. Luckily this time only one of them answered as the Akame that had tried to snap at the other confirmed this.

"Is it really you Akame?" I asked as I crouched down to be at eye level with her. Here eyes looked so desolate and pain riddled and they made me cringe on the inside. Luckily I noticed that there was a spark of life in there still.

"Tatsumi." She murmured as a weak smile appeared on her face.

"Akame." I proceeded to wrap the girl up in a hug as I comforted her. As this happened the other Akame was glaring daggers at the other.

"Get away from her." The other said her sweet tone from earlier completely gone replaced with hate.

"And why would I ever do that?" I asked her as my embraced tightened a little.

"You are mine, now get away from her." My eyes widened at her statement.

"What did you say?" Kurome's voice said. I turned towards her to see that a murderous intent was visible. Behind her in the corner still going unnoticed by the two Akames Esdeath was watching the whole scene with an expression as confused as I felt.

"He is mine! And you better stay away from him too." The evil Akame was now trying to break free of her cuffs to no doubt attack the two.

"What do you mean by I'm yours?" I asked her.

"You said it yourself that you would know when I'm lying." Realization came to me as I realized what she meant.

"You don't mean?" I asked hoping it wasn't true.

"That's right I truly do love you." And with that statement the ice cuffs surrounding the good Akame shattered.

 **Sorry for missing last weeks update! Wasn't really feeling in the mood but I got back into it to release this today! Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and until next time.**


	25. Capture and Escape

The evil Akame would have died if it wasn't for Esdeath. As soon as Akame had broken loose from her icy bonds she had leap towards her evil counterpart ready to kill. And she would have succeeded if Esdeath hadn't intervened and refroze her bonds making herself known.

"What the-" The newly frozen Akame began speaking but stopped when her eyes landed on Esdeath. "Esdeath." Her eyes rapidly began to fill with even more hate.

"Calm down Akame this Esdeath is actually good and not like the one from our dimension." She looked towards me and I could tell from the look in her eyes she wouldn't easily accept it. But she knew I wouldn't lie so she gave a simple nod but I knew she still did not trust Esdeath. I didn't blame as it had took a month for Kurome to start to barely trust the woman and even that was just a thin thread of trust that could be broken if a fly landed on it.

"Now as for you." I said looking at the evil Akame. "What do you mean by those words?" I knew exactly what she meant but I had no clue why she said those words nor why they were true.

"I love you. It is as simple as that." She said as a small blushed graced her cheeks. She then proceeded to throw a glare at the other girls.

"But why?" I asked. There was no way I would be returning her feelings but this whole situation was starting to get even too confusing for me.

"I don't really know but what I do know is that I love you and that you are mine and I am yours." As she said this I quickly noticed the clenched fists of Kurome.

"Well I do not feel the same." I told her before switching my attention to Esdeath missing the depressed look the evil Akame had just got. "What do you want done with her?" I asked her since this was technically her base and my leader.

"I think I would like to have some words with her so if you will excuse me." With those words she did a simple flick with her finger and froze the evil Akame whole. Esdeath then walked over and picked up the frozen girl with little to no effort drawing looks of surprise from the rest of us.

"Do I even want to know where you get your strength?" I asked.

"Not really." She replied with a sly grin. She then left the room balancing the frozen girl over one shoulder like it was nothing. As the door closed I turned back to Akame to see she was staring at me from my bed. Not even thinking I rushed forward and hugged the girl and was soon joined by Kurome.

"Akame." I murmured as I held her close to my chest tightly as I feared her disappearing on me again. She slowly wrapped her arms around us as she learned forward into my chest.

"It's really you right?" Her voice had gone quite as if she was afraid of the answer.

"It really is." I assured her. Even though I couldn't see her face I was sure that a smile had just formed on her face.

"How?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later because right now all that's important is that the three of us are reunited finally." I felt her embrace tighten slightly and the three of us remained in silent for the next for hours just content with each others presence and it would have continued like that if it wasn't a knock at the door.

"Lunch is ready if you guys are coming." Safaia's voice said from behind the door. At the mention of food I felt and heard Akame's stomach growl. This reminded me of how malnourished she had been and I knew she needed food as soon as possible.

"Do you want to eat in here or at the table?" I asked Akame. She didn't respond at first but she slowly retracted her arms and stood up.

"My body is weak as it is. I would at least like to walk around and start to regain my strength." She answered. I looked a little unsure at her answer as I did not know if she would be mentally or physically ready to do this but seeing the look in her eyes I decided to let her do as she wanted.

"Just don't push yourself." Kurome told her. "If you need help moving or anything just ask." She then went over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes that seemed big enough to fit Akame and tossed them over to her. Akame gave a nod to her as a grateful smile appeared on her face.

As she changed clothed I Had walked on ahead and opened the door to be greeted by Safaia. "You're still here?" I questioned her surprised she had not gone to eat already.

"Oh I knew you would be coming since Kurome never refuses a meal." She replied amused.

"You better hope you made extra." I told her earning a confused look.

"Why's that?" I was about to respond but I saw her eyes widen slightly so I assumed Akame was behind me. Turning my head around my thoughts were proven true.

"As you can see the operation was a success." I then turned sideways so I could introduce the two. "Akame this is Esdeath's little sister Safaia and Safaia this is my betrothed Akame and also Kurome's big sister." I felt a sense of deja vu as I introduced them because it was the almost the same as I when I introduced Safaia and Kurome. In fact I think the only word I had changed was Kurome Akame.

The two of them looked at each other before Akame spoke, "You really do look like her." She said.

"I can say the same for you and Kurome." Safaia replied. Before any more words could be said a loud growl came from Akame's stomach causing Safaia to laugh out loud. "I should have expected this from you since you are Kurome's sister. I may not be as good of a cook as Tatsumi but I do make some pretty good meals especially those that involve meat." At the mention of meat Akame looked at the girl intently.

"You cooked meat?" She asked and I swear I could already see a bit of drool forming at her mouth.

"Cooked danger beast to be precise." Safaia replied with a grin. This actually did cause a slight amount of drool to become present at Akame's mouth.

"I like you already." She replied as she thought about food.

"Well I made extra today since I did not know whether some of our members would be returning so you can help yourself." Safaia said as she turned around and began walking towards the dining hall. We began following her as Kurome started to explain a some things to Akame such as the Crimson Raiders and the current Situation.

"So who went out?" I asked Shiro as I walked beside her. I was wondering who was on a mission as I did not know due to fact I had been busy lately.

"Bulat and Schere both went to investigate some things that have been bothering Death lately. So it will just be us four, her, and Shiro for a while." I wondered what the two of them were sent to investigate but I decided to stop because if it was anything interesting I would be told once they got back.

"Bulat and Schere are here?" I heard Akame ask.

"Yes they are but they don't have their memories like we do." I said turning around to face her as I continued walking backwards.

"Ah so that explains why she's here." I began to wonder who she was referring to before I realized who the obvious choice is.

"Yeah she has none either but trust me when I say she is not evil." I told her.

"We'll see." She replied. We spent the rest of the time walking in silence until we arrived at the dining room and true to her word in the middle of the table was the roasted meat of a danger beast maybe five times the size of a grown man. I looked at Akame to see her eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates. Speaking of dinner plates there was only four of them meaning that Esdeath had more than likely had already ate or wasn't going to and I could understand why considering she was having quality time with evil Akame.

"You weren't kidding." I said to Safaia as she went over to her seat.

"Well I figured Kurome would be hungry after the mission so hopefully this is enough." She replied.

"Go ahead and take my seat Akame I'll just grab another plate." I said to the red-eyed girl who nodded in response and sat by Kurome. The two of them then began to rapidly fill their plates to the point half of the meal was on the two of them.

"Where's Shiro?" I asked as I noticed the white haired girl wasn't here.

"I don't know I went to her room earlier but I just heard some banging around on the inside before she said she would be a while." I gave a nod wondering what was holding the girl up. Usually she was the first one here but then again she had been tired lately and she had woken up earlier when me and Esdeath were practically having a shouting match in the hallway. Before anymore words could be said the door creaked open and instead of Shiro walking in like I expected is was Bulat and Schere.

"You two are back already?" I asked surprised. Safaia had said they would be away and didn't know when they would return but I figured it wouldn't be this soon.

"We got the information we were looking for." Schere replied her voice seemed laden with a troubled burden.

"That bad huh?" I asked wondering what the mission was.

"We'll explain later when Esdeath is here but I can see that your mission was a success." Bulat said motioning towards Akame. I gave them a smile and a nod as more introductions went around. Well it wasn't really one for Akame since she knew them or at least similar versions of them but the other two had never talked to her. Once again this was interrupted by the door creaking open but this time it was Esdeath who seemed panicked.

"Whats wrong Death?" Safaia had already noticed something was deeply wrong with her sister. Esdeath ignored her and walked over to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I asked wondering if something had happened with the evil Akame and from how panicked she was I assumed this to be true.

Her next words only assured this, "She's escaped."

 **Sorry for the late again, that's two chapters in a row. Seriously I had this chapter ready to go last week but my internet was not agreeing with me and refused to work. I was however surprised by the amount of people reviewing about evil Akame being in the relationship which I honestly had not intended but now I do see it as a possibility so if you do want her in it be sure to say so. Anyways hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**


	26. Moments Like This

"What do you mean she's escaped!?" I said to her in a harsh whisper. She gave me a look that said we would discuss this later and I was about to argue before I remembered our current company.

"Everything alright Esdeath?" Bulat asked making the ice user turn around as she remembered that he was here now.

"Everything is fine but I am glad to see you and Schere have returned. Did the two of you discover anything?" She asked as she walked calmly over to her seat but chose to remain standing.

"I wish we could say we didn't but we have returned with grave news." Everyone's eyes instantly focused on him as he uttered those words. "We found out there is going to be another Selection Day tomorrow." I cursed silently under my breath as this meant another town would be wiped out by those monsters. The only bright side would be it giving us a chance to attack.

"We will try and prevent as many casualties as possible but our main objective will be to kill the Hexabeast." Esdeath said after much thought. "What town will this be happening in?" She asked. At this both Bulat's and Schere's faces tightened like they had just failed to protect something important.

"That's the main problem." Bulat began looking over to Schere who gave a nod and took a step forward.

"The main problem we learned was that all of the Hexabteasts will be there." Schere said causing all of us to gasp. It was hard enough to engage in combat with one but with all of them it was just plain suicide. We didn't even know what had happened to Akame's or Kurome's Hexabeast so there was a chance to fight them as well.

"What town would be big enough..." Safaia began to ask but stopped as her eyes widened in realization. "You don't mean?" She asked looking at the two of them like this whole thing was a insane. It took me a second to figure out what she meant but when I did I too gained a look of pure shock

"The capital is going to be destroyed by all six." Bulat said confirming our fears.

"You got to be kidding me." I said as I thought about how screwed we were. Not only would pretty much the majority of the population die but there was pretty much nothing we could do about it. No one spoke as they thought about what they had just learned and just when it seemed like the silence would never be broken a insanely wicked grin crossed Esdeath's face that put the insanity of the one from my dimension to shame.

"Esdeath?" I asked honestly scared from that grin alone.

"I got an idea, a stupid idea but one that can succeed." She began as she look turns looking at everyone. "We know how to kill a Hexabeast so that gives us a small advantage but there is an advantage the capital gives us and that is its sheer size. Due to how vast it is it will be impossible for the Hexabeasts to be close to one another as they kill so that means we can pick them off one by one."

"You really want us to try and kill them all?" Kurome asked in a voice that suggested that this idea was horrible but she also understood it was really the only option besides only killing one which just wasn't going to happen. If we were going to them then we were definitely going to make it worth it and kill as many as possible.

"Truthfully killing them all might be a tad bit much as I fear by the the time we even kill one our stamina and energy will be quite worn down. That is why I suggest we go and kill the weaker ones first and take away their number advantage first." Esdeath explained. It was a good idea as it was better to fight a small number of strong enemies rather than a giant group of varying enemies.

"So the spider and demon?" I said remembered the two of them and how even before Esdeath and Safaia alone had put up a pretty good fight against the spider.

"My thoughts exactly and if possible one more." She said. "Besides me and that spider have history that needs to be resolved." She said in a a feral tone. I guess after fighting it so much that she had gained a deep hate for the bug because it refused to die to her. That made me wonder if Shiro wanted to kill the demon for what it done to her before I remembered that Shiro still had not shown up.

"You guys keep thinking of strategies and such I better go get Shiro so she doesn't miss anything else I told them." The looks they gave showed that they too had forgotten about the small girl. I got up of my chair and left the room without another word as I began to walk to Shiro's room. I honestly wondered what was keeping her as it was highly unusual for her to be late for a meal. I arrived at her room and knocked on the door. After waiting and receiving no answer I knocked again but got the same result.

Fearing something had happened to her I quickly yanked the door open and was greeted with the sight of her passed out on the floor. I quickly knelt down and picked her up and began examining her for any injuries but found none.

'Life anything wrong with her?' I asked as I put the necklace on her. I then proceeded to pick her up and then placed her down on her bed to make her more comfortable.

'Besides being unconscious nothing at all." She replied as the gem in the necklace burst into color as it tried force Shiro awake. Nothing happened at first until her eyes began twitching but eventually they opened to reveal her light lavender colored eyes.

"Tatsumi?" She asked as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Shiro what happened? I just found you passed out on the floor." I told her as she slowly sat up.

"I-I don't know." She said a little hesitantly. "I just remember feeling tired all of a sudden and then I guess I passed out." I looked at her and after deeming that the wasn't lying not that I think she would but knowing how Life had influenced her I had to be sure. I ended up just placing this on her getting out of a coma.

"Well take it easy your body probably just got stressed from working so hard recently." I said speaking my thoughts while eyeing her just in case. She gave a nod and looked as if she was about to say something before a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Shiro, Tatsumi? Either of you in there?" Safaia's voice asked from behind a door.

"Yeah we are." I responded. The door the opened to reveal the blue haired girl.

"Good to see you found her." She began as she walked into the room. "We finished up our plans so I am going to explain to Shiro what we need to do because you are being requested by a certain pair of sisters." She said. I gave a nod as I got and began to wonder what the two of them needed from me.

I was already outside the room before Life shouted, 'Hey don't forget me!' She had spoken this to me and Shiro so by the time I turned around the necklace was already sailing through the air and was caught by my outstretched hand.

"That reminds me we will be by to fix Toripuru later." I said before leaving completely and shutting the door behind me.

'How could you forget me?" Life asked and I was sure if she could she would be pouting.

'Well I did forget my Shiro could have used you. She does seem a bit off today.' I said to her.

'True but Akame needs me more. I need to heal as much as her malnourished body as I can.' She said reminding me of how weak her body was.

'Based from last night how many days until you can get her back to normal?' I asked her.

'With luck probably tonight.' My eyes went wide at the news.

'But normally restoration like that from you takes longer especially when it is not one me.' I said wondering how she could heal her so fast. If it was a life ending wound I would understand but it wasn't the body that was wounded it was just severely lacking the nutrients and such that it needed which meant it would not be as easy to restore.

'Basically her body is weak do to not being healthy. I figured since Murasame is basically the causer of unhealthiness with his poison I might be able to reverse it through Curse and fix her quickly.' She said proudly.

'This sounds dumber than one of my plans.' I deadpanned.

'Now that's saying something!' Curse said with a laugh.

'She isn't wrong though.' Murasame said cutting in.

'You mean it could work?' I asked honestly surprised it had even a chance to.

'Could being the key word. In theory it should but we won't know unless we try.' He responded.

'Would there being any negative side effects?' I asked. I was not going to put Akame in any danger. If it meant she had to wait a couple of days before recovering that was fine by me as long as she came out unharmed in the end.

'Soreness of the body possibly?' Murasame said unsure. 'Even if there was Life could heal that in a flash anyways.' I gave a nod as I gave in.

'Well at least that's one less thing to worry about.' I thought to myself as I started walking back towards my room. I had been standing in one place looking like an idiot while I was mentally talking with everyone and I still had to go see what Akame and Kurome wanted. I opened the door to my room and was greeted by a sight that I couldn't help but smile at. Both of them were currently on asleep my bed with their backs to the wall as their heads were rolled to the side.

While wanting to know what they wanted I figured it could wake as I did not want to interrupt their sleep. The last couple of days had been harsh especially to Akame so I figured what could a few hours hurt. I just smiled to myself as I placed Life around Akame's neck before connect her to Murasame with Curse. As I was about to leave I felt a small tug on my jacket and when I looked to see the source I saw both of their hands clutching the exact same spot.

At first I had feared I had woken them up but after waiting for a bit and getting no reaction I assumed they just did it in their sleep. I tried to pry their hands off but even in their sleep and in Akame's current state their grip was of iron. I knew I wouldn't be getting out of this so I just smiled as I too joined them on the bed. Small moments like this just reminded me of what I had fought so hard and long for. I would do anything for the two of them and I knew it would be the same for me. And so with a content smile I drifted off into a happy slumber just happy with the two girls with me.

 ***Gets down on knees in a begging forgiveness pose*** **I am so sorry guys but being the stupid idiot I am I might have sorta somehow inexplicably punched a hole through my laptop during one of my rage moments. *clenches fist as I remember the rage causing moment which happens to include a death in my favorite ship* So anyways now with my brand new shiny laptop the updates can resume! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try my hardest to get out a new chapter next Monday/Tuesday. Oh and by the way the story is nearing its close with less than 10 chapters left. If I had to guess there are maybe 3-6 left. Until next time!**


	27. Selection Day

"So this is it huh?" I asked my two companions from where we sat on a cliff overlooking the capital. It was just outside the city to where we could get down to it in less than a minute making it the perfect place to set up before this mission started. Our task was to kill as many Hexabeasts as possible started from the weakest and working our way up. We were currently split into three groups one of them was Akame, Kurome and I. The second group that was only a mile east of our position consisted of Esdeath and Safaia while Bulat, Schere, and Shiro made up the third squad who were west of us.

While we planned to fight the Hexabeasts together we would start split up at first to find the targets faster and then once we found one we would communicate the other two squads with the mind chat. We would then all converge on the target and slay it before doing a repeat until we could no longer kill any more. We still had no news on what happened to Akame's or Kurome's Hexabeast so the number of targets was still unknown. What unnerved me the most however was the sixth Hexabeast that we had no fought with before. Not only had we not fought it but the tamer of the Hexabeast had that Rulebreaker Teigu.

"You make it sound like it's the final battle." Kurome joked from where she was sitting on a nearby bolder. While her tone was joking I could see the worry in her eyes as she knew that this battle could be the final battle and if not would definitely help decide it.

"I'd rather not say that after what happened with the last one." I replied as brief flashes of memories filled my mind.

"Relax Tatsumi it won't happen again." Akame said from her spot as she leaned against a tree. I gave her a nod as I looked back at the city. Truthfully I did not wan't Akame to come due to what she had gone through recently. Heck I didn't want either of them to come but there was no way Kurome was getting left behind and since Akame had been fully healed she two refused.

"I know it won't." I said softly as I remembered the words I had heard long ago in my mind, I would never let it happen again.

'Curse, Judgement still has five uses right?' I asked the Teigu.

'Yes but don't use more than three as you may need the others for an emergency.' I hated to agree but he was right. I just hated the fact that Judgement only had a limited number of uses left and it didn't help that the abilities it had got lower with each use. I had already loss the first and second numbers in that one fight with the fire and ice Hexabeast so I didn't doubt I would be losing more of the numbers today.

'Everyone else is in position.' Safaia said in a multi link mind chat that housed all of the Teigus and their wielders. 'Enter the city and be careful as the Selection is scheduled in ten minutes.' I stood up as I took one last look at the calm city before me. I pitied the inhabitants who lived inside as they had no idea of what was to come. Hopefully we could save a good majority of the population by distracting and killing the Hexabeasts but this was a war and no matter what some lives would be lost.

As I gave my last look at the city both Akame and Kurome appeared on either side as they too looked one last time. After we had our fill we were about to begin our descent before I stopped the two of them. They looked at me confused before I leaned forward and gave each a sweet short kiss on the lips.

"Just in case." I said knowing I didn't need to explain myself. With that we began our short descent down the hill and from there began working our way towards the city. At the entrance to the city we weren't greeted by any guards which made me all the more wary as they should have been here. They should not have known about the selection day as I doubted the mad king cared about any cannon fodder like them. What still confused me was why he had let the Hexabeast choose this as their city for Selection Day. Sure it was his only way to control them but why was he willing to risk losing his greatest city instead of a couple of the other smaller ones. Surely he could have bartered with the monstrosities.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Shiro said, 'Is anyone else seeing a lack of people?' My eyes widened as I realized that even while we were still at the entrance to the Capital there should have been noise coming from the city. The three of us quickened our pace into the city only to be greeted by the empty ghost town streets.

'No one in sight over here. There isn't any possibility we were late?' I asked fearing the worst.

'I Doubt it.' Safaia said. 'Bulat and Schere got this information from a credible source meaning- IT"S A TRAP.' She mind shouted with panic. As she said this a loud boom echoed across the city its source coming from the direction Safaia was in. I looked over in that direction only to see a high plume of smoke filling the air and I was just about to run over there before the grinding of metal filled the air. I looked towards the source and saw a tall dark metal night that's height was around sixteen feet approaching us. It's long sword was being dragged against the ground as its steps echoed down the street.

"You gotta be joking me." Kurome said as she drew her blade.

"That yours?" I asked as I began twirling the chains of Curse in my hands. The knight was a Hexabeast that was certain as I remembered seeing it before. What I could not remember was whether it was Kurome's or Akame's.

"Sadly." She responded. The knight continued on its path towards us until it was about ten feet away.

I was about to attack it until it spoke, "So we meet again." It said in an all too familiar voice shocking the three of us,

"K-Kurome!?" Akame stuttered out her eyes widened. I was equally shocked to hear her voice coming from the knight. It wasn't quite her voice though as it was slightly deeper and contained much more malice than it should have meaning that this was the Evil Kurome.

"I killed you." Kurome stated as her eyes filled with hate.

"Yes you did and you took over my body. Luckily there was something else willing to be my host." The evil one said.

"So are you the reason why Selection Day is happening here?" I asked. At my question the only response I received was laughter which annoyed me to no ends.

"As much as I would like to take credit it for this I can't. And I would love to tell you the details but you will be dead soon enough and there's no use telling this all to a dead man." She lifted up her sword and got into a combat stance before she rushed towards us. I managed to block her first strike as she landed a powerful blow knocking me back a few feet. Luckily Akame distracted her as she rushed forward and tried to jab Murasame into a chink of the armor but failed at the last second as her opponent also saw this.

'We're kind of at a disadvantage here.' I said to the two girls as I blocked another attack.

'That armor is blocking every attack and if there is a chink our attacks are blocked.' Akame complained.

'Kurome keep her distracted with illusions from Genso I need to use Judgement.' She gave me a nod as two false Illusion blades appeared around her as she rushed forward.

'Curse summon Judgement and give me anything that will help.' I told him.

'Use number five.' Was all he said as Judgement formed in my hand. Trusting his advice I set it to five and activated it. I was forced to watched as numbers three and four formed cracks in them as Judgement formed a weapon in my hands. Soon I was holding a massive hammer with spikes on one side while on the other side it was completely flat and would have been normal if it wasn't for the rust colored acid bubbling on the surface.

'What is this?' I asked as I looked at the hammer in my hands. It should have been incredibly heavy but it felt as light as a feather in my hands.

'A weapon perfect for crushing armor. One side does the crushing and the acid on the other side will eat away at the armor and is potent enough that it would give Incursio some trouble.' Life responded. I gave a feral grin as this was truly what I needed to win this fight. I turned my attention back to the three girls fighting well if you counted the knight with a girls mind. Kurome and Akame had succeeded in stalling her but both of them had taken some hits themselves the worst of which was a long cut on Kurome's cheek.

"You did great, use this." I said to her tossing Life. She gave a grateful nod as her wounds healed and she then gave it to Akame to heal the ones she had received. I paid no attention to this as I was pissed that the Evil Akame had hurt them. She rushed forward towards me but I easily dodged her strike and slammed the hammer into her sword causing the blade to be nearly ripped out of her hands. I then followed up with another hit from the opposite side of the hammer which slammed into the chest plate of the armor. A hissing noise filled the air as I saw some of the armor foaming as some tiny flecks of it began to fall apart.

"Do you really think that will work?" The Evil Kurome asked as the armor to the knight Hexabeast healed.

"I did but I guess I'm just going to have to cause more damage." I said as I rushed forward and was about to hit her again before she seemingly vanished. Not one second had passed before she reappeared again but the problem was that a dozen of her had appeared. The dozen had formed a circled around the three of us forcing us to go into a triangular formation.

"So I never asked this but since a Hexabeast is alive can Murasame kill it with one cut?" I asked Akame as I thought of a way out of this situation.

"No it would be like fighting an organic Teigu and would have no effect." I mentally cursed as that lowered our options.

"Kurome make as many clones as possible with Genso and get them to hold them off. Hopefully her clones are like yours and won't be as strong meaning we can take them out." She nodded as her own army of illusion clones came to life. With the numbers even now we each faced off an opponent and went to battle. Judging by the sloppy movement of mine I could easily tell it was a clone and I managed to make quick word of it before I slammed the acid part of my hammer on its helm and followed up by a swing of the other side effectively killing it. The clone slumped to the ground before dispersing into smoke which for some odd reason went toward me before disappearing immediately. I quickly then went to help the others and we managed to cut down all the clones while the real version had also killed all of ours.

"You three are just a pest that won't die." She said angrily as she threw down her shield. "But luckily that ends now." Before I had time to wonder what she meant the same smoke that appeared when the knights died appeared around us and quickly had us bound to where we couldn't move. Even Akame couldn't move and she had Life on her meaning whatever this smoke was could not be canceled out.

"What did you do to us?" I asked barely managing to get the words out as the smoke made it difficult to talk.

"Paralytic smoke really does work the best." She said in a sadistic tone as her tall form slowly approached us. The difference in height really was made evident when she stood a foot from us until she dropped her sword making me wonder what she was up to. But that was soon answered as she quickly retracted both of her arms back and launched them forward hitting both Akame and Kurome sending them crashing into a building. I tried to scream out in rage but the smoke had finally won its battle making it impossible for me to make any noise.

"I bet you want to scream out in rage about how your going to rip me apart huh?" The Evil Kurome taunted. "Don't worry I'm going to make the two of them suffer after I kill you." She then picked up her sword off the ground and readied it to impale me. I tried to struggle or do anything to get out of this mess but it was hopeless. I had failed and there wasn't a single thing I could do about it.

I could only watch as she pulled the sword back as she readied her sword to stab be through and just as she lunged forward a giant pure green blade landed in front of it blocking the attack. The smoke around me was then sucked into the blade making me fall to the ground and when I looked to see who my savior was I paled. A giant venomous green knight equal to the height of Evil Kurome was standing behind me and riding on its shoulder was someone who I had not wanted to see.

On the shoulder of the knight was a very familiar girl with red eyes and black hair and as she looked down at me she only said two words, "Hello Tatsumi!" The Evil Akame was back and she had just saved my life.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	28. Void

I stood looking in horror at the girl as I struggled to comprehend what was going on. I was wondering why the Evil Akame had saved me and I began to wonder if she had done it to just kill me. I looked into her cold eyes a a massive smile formed on her face but before I could ask anything a scream of outrage came from the Evil Kurome.

"Sister why did you block my kill?" She asked clearly outraged.

"You have your orders and and I will allow no on else to kill him." Akame replied. I wondered what the orders were but I was too transfixed on her last words. So she was here to kill me and the reason she had stopped Kurome was because she wanted to be the one to do it. Kurome looked as if she was going to argue but let out a sigh as she approached me. I felt my body stiffen as I laid on the ground and I tried to move but my body refused to respond to any of my commands as I felt myself being lifted by the back of my shirt.

I was lifted up until I stood face to face with the helmet of the black knight Hexabeast which the Evil Kurome inhabited as her free hand grabbed the loose chain of Curse and took him off of me. I struggled but it was useless due to the sheer difference in strength as I was just easily overpowered. I then felt myself being shifted as I was passed into the arms of the of the other Hexabeast. I could only watch as the Evil Kurome approached the unconscious forms of Akame and Kurome and I felt myself thrashing stronger than before and yet it wasn't enough. Luckily Kurome only crouched down and shifted among them until she stood back up with Murasame, Life, and Genso in her hands.

"You better kill them slowly." She said as she walked away. I watched her retreating form and wondered what had just happened but I was brought out of my thoughts as the Hexabeast lifted me up and place be beside Akame on its shoulders. I thought of jumping her and trying to kill her with the presented opportunity but I couldn't seeing as I had no weapons and was on top of a Hexabeast. Akame was apparently please with this and scooted close to me and I tried to get away to only find myself bound in smoke. It was similar to the smoke from earlier the only difference being this one was a venomous green.

"Finally some alone time." She said as laid her head on my shoulder causing me to panic.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I tried to break free of the smokey bonds but to no avail.

"Claiming my war spoils." Was her reply. I tried to think of what she meant by those words but I was brought out of my thoughts as I remembered Akame and Kurome on the ground. The Evil Akame apparently saw this and a frown formed on her face but was quickly replaced by a sadistic smile as she snapped her fingers. Soon the two unconscious girls were hanging limply in the air before us suspended only by a terrifyingly thin wisp of smoke. Luckily besides the bruises and scrapes that adorned their bodies them seemed to be okay.

"Don't you dare hurt them." I threatened as I once again struggled against my bonds.

"Oh don't worry I won't yet. I want them to be awake when I do." She said.

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you supposed to kill me?" I wasn't unhappy that I had been left alive but I wasn't going to take it as a gesture of good will especially since she was still threatening Akame's and Kurome's lives.

"I believe I told you this yesterday but I love you." She had taken her head off of my shoulder as she said this and was observing my face for any reaction which I had managed to keep neutral.

"And so you threaten them?" I asked with a snarl.

"I am the only one that can have you." As if to prove her point the smoke that was holding the two girls up somehow got even thinner.

"So you're not okay with them being with me but you're okay with your sister trying to end my life?" I asked struggling to find any logic to her thoughts. She pursed her lips for a second before a snarl appeared.

"You know I wasn't thinking clearly because I was saving you and because she was my sister but I do admit you have a point." She said as her tongue gave off an annoyed click.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" I asked hopefully. If she would help us then it would be a huge boost and we really didn't have an alternative since our Teigus were taken.

"I suppose I will help since I can't have anything happening to you but I do want a reward." A hungry look was in her eyes and I gulped nervously as she stared at me.

"A reward?" I asked in a very many squeak.

"Just a simple kiss." Was all she said before she forcefully took one. I tried to get away but the smoke still had a tight hold on me forcing me to take it. Her lips felt like Akame's with the only difference being that hers felt more forceful and lacked the same warmth. Finally she drew back but as she did she stared at me with the same hungry look in her eyes as she slowly licked her lips.

"Never do that again!" I snapped at her. She looked taken back by my sudden out burst as she just gave a shrug. She returned her attention to the two girls floating in air before the smoke holding them up place them on the other shoulder before binding them in a similar matter to me.

"Well I guess it's time to go kill her." She said nonchalantly as the Hexabeast began to move towards the palace. What unnerved me was how carefree she seemed when she said that. Was she really okay with killing her sister or was there some other reason?

"Why did she take our Teigus?" I asked her wondering the purpose behind the thievery. I also tried to send them a message but failed which honestly scared me because it reminded me of how Toripuru had been deactivated.

"The king went a little crazy yesterday after I returned and started going on about the most random things half of which I couldn't even begin to understand. What I do know was he wanted the Selection Day ready for today just so he could get them." I frowned at this as I realized that Shiro could be in danger.

'Shiro are you okay?' I asked. Without any reply I asked one more time to be sure but got the same answer. I then tried to send a message to Safaia and got the same result and this just frightened me.

"Do you know what happened to the others?" I asked her. She tilted her in head in confusion for a second before her eyes widened in realization.

"No but I do know that the king wanted your mental communications sealed off so he asked Void to do that." She replied saying the last part quietly.

"Void?" I asked wondering who she was talking about.

"The user of Rulebreaker you know that at least right?" I gave a nod as it all made sense. Void had blocked Toripuru's communication during the time we were both imprisoned so it made sense that was probably what had happened this time. I didn't have time to think however as I noticed we had arrived in the main plaza of the city to find a rather particular sight.

Bulat was fighting the Tamer of the demon Hexabeast as Schere tried to cut the beast down. I panicked for a second wonder what had happened to Shiro before I saw a flash of white on the Hexabeast's back to see her riding it as she repeatedly gouged out its flesh with Toripuru.

"Let's help them." I told Evil Akame but she didn't respond as she watching the scene before her in a bored fashion.

"Why?" Was her only response making me once again realize how screwed up in the head she was. Luckily the perfect way to get her to help popped into my head.

"He did try to kill me once and nearly succeeded." I said pointing to the Tamer. My plan worked brilliantly as pure rage dawned on her face as the Hexabeast charged forward. I had to admit it was pretty funny the see the looks of shock as everyone turned towards us but it was ten times more satisfying to watch the demon Hexabeast get cleaved in two by a single swipe of the knight's sword.

"So you've decided to side with the enemy now Akame?" The Tamer said from beneath his armor as he blocked another strike from Bulat.

"Yes I have." She replied as green smoke wrapped around him slowly and started to restrain his movement.

"Well I guess I've lost at this point." The Tamer said as he let out a chuckled before lowering his blade looking at Bulat who was had Incursio equipped. "It was an excellent fight spear-man but I know when I've lost." Bulat didn't say anything as he drove his spear through the mans armor killing him instantly. I only spared one last look at him before I returned my attention to the corpse of the Hexabeast still not believing one had finally been killed.

"Tatsumi care to explain what's going on?" Schere asked as she gave a worried and curios glance up towards us. I was about to respond before I felt something rapidly approaching on my mind radar which had been being used since I realized that without mental communication it was the only way I would be able to find anyone. Whatever was approached was huge and there was two of them meaning it was a Hexabeast and the Tamer but I was highly unnerved as it showed up one place at a time before seemingly teleporting away and reappearing closer. It wasn't long before it arrived here and we were greeted with the horrific thing standing before us.

The Hexabeast was from what we could see was nothing but a skeleton concealed by a dark cloak and was nearly twenty feet in height. In its right hand it held a dark glowing purple lantern and the other hand was empty. On the shoulder of the Hexabeast was a female in a similar cloak with an elegant black masquerade mask covering her face. The only thing that could be made clear about the girl was the long green hair that fell from the back of her head.

No one said a word as they stayed at the new arrival but that silence was soon ended as the girl spoke, "Seems I have some thorns to remove." And as she said that last word all hell broke loose.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	29. An Impossible Fight

It was almost in an instant that all of us were overpowered as the Hexabeast raised his lantern. A bright flash emitted from it as multiple streaks of blood red lines shot forth at speeds that couldn't be possible as they slammed into each of us. I doubled over as I clenched my gut as a mouthful of blood was spat out onto the ground below I had also been knocked off the Hexabeast resulting in a painful impact with the ground as well. Out of the corner of my eyes, I barely registered that everyone was knocked out except me which did surprise me since Bulat had been in Incursion when he was struck. Even Evil Akame had been taken out and her Hexabeast had dropped to the ground and refused to move from whether it being dead or unconscious I did not want to find out.

I looked back at my attacker to see that the cloaked girl had jumped off her Hexabeast and was approaching me with a dagger in her hand.

"Surprised you're still conscious are you?" She asked in a taunting manner as she approached me. She was fiddling with the dagger as she pricked her left index finger with it letting a lone trail of blood flow down the blade. I didn't respond to her question as I thought of ways to get out of this until I spotted Toripuru on the ground. I slowly made my way over to the blade as I clenched my gut with one hand and was surprised I wasn't attacked by the girl or her Hexabeast.

"At least you still have some fight in you." She said again as I turned to face her. "Since you have this much will left I suppose I should introduce myself, I am Void otherwise known as the person to kill you." She flicked her dagger outwards as the thin trail of blood that had been on it grew and twisted around the blade until it was coated in the dark substance. The blood then got if possible a shade darker as it began to bubble slightly making me shudder and take a step back.

"What is that?" I asked looking at it warily. She smirked at this as she gazed at me.

"Rulebreaker is a special Teigu I suppose since it can pretty much do anything it want's with little exceptions." My eyes widened in fear as I gazed at the Teigu. It was truly the most powerful thing to exist and I could tell that Judgement wouldn't be able to rival it if it was used correctly. "You should recognize these bubbles though as they are the true form of the poison your little girlfriend is so fond of." My eyes widened even further as I realized that the Teigu now could kill me in a single cut but then I realized that I might have a chance if I could plan this just right.

"You will die!" I exclaimed as I turned to look at Toripuru. "Toripuru you have always saved me so do it once more. I'm not sure if you can hear me but please use your remaining energy to form Judgement." The blade hummed as I felt Judgement form in my hands once more. "Thank you, my dear friend," I told him as I placed Judgement in my left with him in my right. I turned the dial to number eight and once again had to watch the cracks form on Judgement. Half of the watch was now cracked meaning I only had three uses left. But the results were worth it as a round glass shield formed in my left hand. While it was made of glass this shield could not be damaged in any way. Plus it had a sentence of sorts and could stretch itself to block and blows within a certain distance and I could mentally command it to extend but this would cause the shield to break.

"A shield really?" Void asked in a disbelieving tone. I just gave a grin as I rushed forward and slashed at the girl as she expertly parried my attack. She followed up with a counter and I would have been impaled if the glass shield didn't forcefully extend itself and block the blow. The girl faltered in surprise at this allowing me to strike again but she evaded at the last second allowing Toripuru to only scratch her mask causing it to snap in half. Without the mask, I could now see the girls face which was extremely beautiful with her bright green eyes but I didn't stop to look as I followed up with more attacks.

The two of us continued our dance of blades as we struggled to gain the upper hand on the other. I was surprised that her Hexabeast had stood still this whole time making me realize that she had ordered the creature to not interfere. After another couple of minutes, I decided to enact my plan as I purposely overextended my strike. As expected she took advantage of this as she plunged her blade deep into my shoulder. I cursed in pain as I flicked Toripuru and took off her right arm. The dagger fell to the ground as we both cursed in pain but I still managed to giver her a sly grin.

"You took that on purpose." She said realizing what I had done. "Why would you sacrifice your life just to cripple me?" At this, I grinned as I looked to my torso where the tattoo I had received when I had first been stabbed by Murasame was. This had made my plan successful since I figured if her Teigu mimicked Murasames poison they would be the same and she would have no clue I was immune to the poison. I readied myself again and rushed forward for my strike to only be blocked by the lantern of her Hexabeast who seemed to have teleported in front of her. I jumped away as I cursed myself for failing my attack as I knew my strikes with Toripuru would be extremely sloppy now that I had a chunk of my shoulder missing.

"How are you not dead?" Void asked as she walked over and picked up her dagger with her remaining hand not caring about the amount of blood she was losing. She waved the dagger over her bleeding stump and the wound stopped bleeding. She then picked her severed arm up and jammed against her stump as she once again waved the dagger over the wound except for this time her arm was attached. My mouth stood agape as I realized that my whole plan has just been thwarted.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said as I tried to think of a way to win now. The Hexabeast would surely fight now meaning I had to kill it but that seeming improbable at this point.

"Since you seem to not be able to be poisoned maybe I shall burn you alive?" She seemed to ask herself. But as she did the bubbling blood changed shapes into a bloody flowing fire. I visibly gulped because at this point I knew I was screwed before I looked at my shield and got an idea. It was a very improbable one that had almost no chance of succeeding but at this point, I had no other option as I readied myself for one final attack. Seconds felt like minutes as I analyzed the girl and waited for any opening as she took her first step towards me I saw a very small one as I likewise rushed forward.

Our blades met with a loud clang as we traded blows but I mentally grinned as I saw her repeat the same opening everytime she made a sudden movement. After a few more blows I decided it was now or never as I blocked a strike with my shield this time and swung Toripuru towards her as she did her usual movements. As I predicted she had blocked the blade with ease and due to the position had left me in an opening of my own as she twisted her dagger on the hilt of Toripuru causing the blade to escape my grasp. But as she did this I had maneuvered my shield next to her side and using its ability to morph I caused the shield to extend into her side causing a massive wound to appear. I grinned in victory as the glass shield broke due to me mentally commanding it to extend.

"Looks like our fight is at an end." I said as I watched the Hexabeast crouch down next to its Tamer." I had wondered why it had stayed out of the fight so far and I scrambled for Toripuru as I knew something bad was about to happen. I picked my blade up from the ground just it time to see the Hexabeast hold the lantern over Void's head as a dark crimson liquid most likely blood began to drip from it. I started advancing as I wanted to stop whatever was happening but I was too slow as the Hexabeast stood back and looked at me.

It was just eerie as the skeleton face looked at me from what I could under its robes. I readied Toripuru as I waited for it to strike but I didn't even get a chance as it teleported in front of me and slammed down its lantern on my head nearly knocking me out cold. He raised his lantern again and I knew I couldn't block so all I did was close my eyes knowing what would happen. The last thing I heard before I passed out was a clicking sound of bones most likely the skeleton was laughing at me due to how impossible the fight had been since the beginning. He was right though as I was just overpowered and couldn't beat their strength. I had lost and it was more than likely going to cost me my life.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter as there are only three left.**


	30. Revelation

_Drip. Drip. Drip._ That sound was slowly driving me mad as I felt the warm liquid that was my blood slide down my arms and falling to the floor. I had no idea where I was as I was blinded by a piece of cloth and all of my appendages were bound in chains. I was hanging from the ceiling making the cuffs cut into my hands causing this bleeding. And to make matters worst something was blocking my internal radar.

I had been awake for maybe and hour or two and nothing had happened. The only source of something happening was the sound of my blood which was currently driving me mad. I had only tried to escape but there is only so much a person can do once their blinded and bound like me. The only good thing this alone time gave me was the opportunity to think about the situation the Crimson Raiders and I was in.

All of us had been captured except for Safaia and Esdeath but I was not sure about those two. They would rather fight to the death than be captured but against Void even I wasn't sure what would happen to the two of them. It was the same with the Teigus as only Toripuru had remained and once I had been defeated he was taken off of my body making me powerless since all five Teigu had been taken away. I wasn't even sure if we had a chance of victory anymore because of this and I knew our last hope road on Esdeath and Safaia or the Evil Akame.

The Evil Akame was still a complex mystery to me and I honestly did not know what to think of her. She was evil yet she had helped us claiming to be in love with me. My fist balled into a signal of rage as I remembered how she had forcefully kissed me but other than that she had been really helpful especially when she had killed the demon Hexabeast. But the sad truth was that she was more than likely dead now for being a traitor.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard footsteps approaching. I paused my breath as the sound of a jail cell door being unlocked and loudly opened filled the air. Due to this, I knew that whoever in front of me was not an ally due to how loud they were being.

"Well well, what do we have here." A cocky sound voice said. I felt as if I should know this voice but I couldn't identify it for the life of me. "You really have been quite a thorn in my side ever since you thought you could challenge me and my pets but I still must thank you." My eyes widened as I recognized this voice belonged to the mad king. "Bringing me such ingredients for my Revelation." That word struck a nervous nerve in my body as I remembered he saying it the last time we had talked.

"And what is this Revelation?" I asked him.

"And that my dear boy is why I've come to gather you. You shall witness the power of Revelation first hand as I wipe out all of those close to you." I struggled against my bonds once more as he said this but like the other attempts, it was proven futile. "Come no need to be so violent." I felt a swish in the air around my hands and I fell to the ground in a confused heap as my bounds were broken. I immediately scrambled to remove the blindfold off and I removed it to see that the point of Toripuru was being held against my throat.

"One wrong move and you die." The king hissed as he got behind me and poked me in the back just hard enough to cut me. He continued to do this as he led me through the maze-like corridors of his palace and we finally stopped after minutes of walking. Before us stood a solid black ornate door and I looked back and t the nod I received I opened the doors.

I immediately panicked as I saw everyone including the Evil Akame hanging from the ceiling. Even Esdeath was hanging but she unlike the others had a guard as Void twirled her dagger in her hands. Their bodies twitched at the sound of the door opening but they otherwise did not react as they could not see who it was due to them being blindfolded like I was. This led me to question why I had been locked up in another part entirely. In the center of the room stood a strange altar that had six hollowed out slots in them and as we entered the room the king did a giddy little walk towards it.I thought he was mad to leave me but just as I thought of doing something I felt something very sharp poke me int he back at multiple places.

"Move and you die." A cold emotionless monotone voice said. I took the warning seriously as I guessed this to be the Tamer of the ice and lava Hexabeast. I was no forced to watch as the king circled around the altar.

"Finally after so long this can be done!" He exclaimed excitedly. "We have lost some and been betrayed by others but at last we can finally enact the master plan." He then proceeded to place Toripuru in on of the six holes of the altar. He then picked up a short but long chest that I assumed had been near him. He opened it and I watched as he slowly pulled out the other Teigus one by one and proceeded to place them in the holes leaving one left. I was wondering what the purpose of this was before he reached to the back of his neck and did a mimicking motion of unfastening something. As finished this something appeared in his hands making me gasp as he held an exact copy of Life's Egg.

The problem with this was that he had already place Life into one of the holes making me wonder what was happening. The king caught my look of confusion as he let out a mad deranged laugh.

"I bet you're wondering what is going on." I didn't nod as I still heeded the warning of the tamer behind me. "You see I know exactly what you are my little dimension traveler." My eyes widened as there should have been no way for him to know this. "You see you remind me of someone do to your looks. You look exactly like my dead brother you know except for the eye color as his was blue. But there is someone you look exactly alike." He then snapped his fingers causing Void to raise her dagger as a pink beam shot out of it into the chest of the king. His face started changing as it bubbled and shifted around before it finally stopped causing me to have a mental breakdown at the result.

"You're me?" I shakily questioned as I looked at the king who was a mirror image of myself. He let out a loud laugh and with a toothy grin gave a nod. I started to question how this was possible before I realized what had happened. So far everyone all of those I had met was clones so it made sense that there was also one of me.

"The moment I saw you I knew something was different about you. But when I was brought this necklace I managed to deduce what was going on. So how does it feel knowing you've lost to yourself?" I was still too shocked to say anything as he let out another mad cackle. "I also know of that weapon of yours. Not the ones in this altar but the one made by them and your bond to death." How he knew this I did not know but I was honestly getting a little fearful at this point.

"What does that have to do with this?" I asked him.

"You see, while they look similar our necklaces do have one key difference. Yours heals a person body while they are alive while mine can heal a person from death. Do you know what this means?" I was about to say no as I realized what he actually meant causing me to actually fear for my life. "By your reaction, I see that you've guessed it. While you can make a weapon worthy of Death I can make one worth of Life with this necklace. He then placed Life's copy into the altar causing it form an almost blinding white light. It ended just as soon as it began as something began to form in the king's hands. I recognized it of course as it was my most powerful weapon as I saw a Judgment copy in the king's hands with the only difference being that it was a pure white color.

"Ah, my Revelation is finally complete!" He shouted with glee as he held it up like a parent with their newborn. "Now let's see what this can do!" He started twisting the nob as I watched as a very familiar whip formed in his hand making the king drool slightly. "Splendid! Absolutely splendid!" A sadistic grin then formed on him as he started to approach me. All I heard was the loud crack of the whip which was followed my a sharp amount of pain down my chest as I let out a grunt in pain. I felt the blood as it began to pour out of the wound but I did nothing as I knew there was nothing I could do.

I decided that there was no way of me surviving this if I just stood still so I decided to risk it with his next strike. As he swung again I tried jumping out of the way but found myself frozen in place unable to move. He didn't even bother waiting this time for another strike as a third one followed up immediately after. At this point, my chest had basically been torn to ribbons and it was a miracle I hadn't passed out from blood loss. I could only stand there as I watched him raise the whip for the fourth time but just as it began it's descent the roof collapsed making dust kick up in the air from the debris.

I blinked rapidly to get the dust out of my eyes so I could see what had caused this to happen and when I eventually got my vision back I was presented with a sight I had not expected. Standing before me was the black knight Hexabeast meaning that the Evil Kurome had come to the rescue.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	31. The Final Battle

It was complete silence as everyone in the room was staring at Evil Kurome. The only sound that broke the silence was the occasional sound of debris falling from the newly created hole in the roof. The king was about to say something since he was too surprised for words earlier but went silent again when within an instance almost too fast to see, Kurome turned around and snatched the tamer behind me while purplish black wisps of smoke cut the others free of their bindings. It all happened so fast that no one had time to do anything as she crushed the Tamer within her grip while Esdeath summoned a large amount of ice while also forming makeshift weapons in everyone's hand.

"It appears we have another traitor in our midst." The king said as he looked around unamused. Void was at his side now and was holding her dagger ready for battle while looking at Esdeath in particular. "So tell me, why did you do it?" He seemed more amused than angry when he asked this. She didn't respond as she flicked off the blood and gore that she had acquired from killing the tamer.

"You tried to kill her." She said pointing to the Evil Akame. Akame looked at her sister with gratitude and shock as she said this. I couldn't blame her as she had just tricked her into letting me live not too long ago.

"She was a traitor, a trait which I see runs in the family." The king said as he took his gaze off her and looked at me. "Now my little replica what say you? Shall we finally end this tiresome campaign with a fight between ourselves? A fight of good versus evil, Judgement versus Revelation, Tatsumi versus Tatsumi?" As he said this, he discarded the whip again before fiddling with the knob on Revelation. He stopped fiddling with it for a second to turn it around just for me to barely see he was on number twelve just as he activated it.

A bright light flashed as his form changed into a pale ghostly skeletal imitation of what he once was. Along with this, a large two-handed buster blade formed in one hand which he held with what seemed to be no effort. He gave it a single test swing and as the blade swished through the air a violent whiplash of winds assaulted the space before him.

"Ah, now this is what I needed." He exclaimed happily. His voice had gained a different structure as it sounded like it was calling from beyond the grave like a mad ghost. He then slammed the buster sword into the ground causing the room to shake from strain and making all of the people before him nearly fly off from the strength of the winds. I wanted to try and stop him, but besides Evil Akame and Esdeath, we were all pretty useless as we didn't have our Teigus. The king seemed to notice my hesitation as he gave off a laugh as he turned around and reached into the altar and held Life. He gave it a small look of disinterest before he shrugged and tossed it over to me.

I wondered why he would do something like this as he had a guaranteed victory. So why would he risk his defeat by giving me back Life? I didn't have time to think however as the Void took a step forward and did a vertical slash in the air. A portal that seemed to be high above the city appeared at the place where she had cut. My eyes were too focused on the portal to notice that her Hexabeast had teleported into the room. My lack of attention proved to be a grave mistake as the Hexabeast quickly teleported behind me. Before I had time to even react it grabbed me and teleported once again and threw me into the portal.

I didn't see anything at first as I blinked rapidly as the blinding light that was probably the sun blinded my one healed eye. Luckily my vision soon came back to give me a view that gave me a heart attack. I was standing in the air somehow thousands of feet above the city.

"Her dagger really is something isn't it?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around and looked to see the king had also come here and had readied his buster for battle.

"So this is it huh?" I asked myself more than him. I fiddled with Life as I ran my palm over the stone in her necklace.

'Tatsumi?' I heard a female voice in my head ask.

'Life!?' I replied happy to hear her voice again. I guess since we were thousands of feet above the city whatever had been blocking the mental communication had lifted.

'It's me Tatsumi, but I wish we were in a better situation. I can feel the power rolling off of him, and I'm sure you can too. I fear that forming that cursed item drained too much of my energy and I won't be able to give Judgement its full power.' I mentally cursed as that meant I had almost no chance.

'Is there any way for me to win?' I asked.

'There is one way, but it won't end pretty.' I was about to ask her what she meant before I realized it myself. I remained silent for a moment as I considered it before I steeled my nerves.

'I'll do it.' I told her.

'Are you sure? You know what this will do to yourself.' I wanted to say no, but I knew I couldn't

'I'm sure.' Judgement proceeded to form in my hands making me lose some anxiety while at the same time developing more. My next actions were going to determine what would happen from this point onward but I was scared of what those results would be. With Judgement, I at least felt as if I had a solid chance and making those results end up being positive.

'Goodbye Tatsumi.' She said with a sniffle.

'Goodbye Life, and thank you so much for everything.' I told her as I put her necklace around my neck. I then twisted on the knob on Judgement and activated number eleven. This was where I could make up for the lack of energy that was inside Judgement. Number eleven severely amplified the power of a Teigu and if it amplified Judgement the results would be scary, yet also what I needed. I didn't even hesitate as I quickly switched to number twelve and activated its number. I heard the sound of four cracks forming on Judgement before a loud crack broke through the air as it shattered in my hands. A thick black sludge leaked from the broken Teigu as it instantly infused into my body.

I didn't have time to process this as my body was currently shifting into the lean slasher form I had once taken on long ago. My arms lengthened and sharpened to form the scythes they once were as crimson sparks of electricity flared to life on them. My legs likewise extended and got more lean as the muscle inside was compacted.

But I didn't have time to notice this as a pain like no other was currently burning me on the inside in what felt like my heart. I tried to ignore the pain, but I couldn't help letting out a cough which caused a thin trail of blood to leave my mouth.

"Sacrificing yourself to have a chance? So noble yet so useless." The king said making me realize how quiet he had been.

"You will die." I struggled to say as I coughed up more blood as the burning started to subside a little. I then moved forward at a speed so fast that a sonic boom echoed out as I slammed into him. He barely brought up his blade fast enough to block my strike which surprised me since I was moving at such a fast speed.

"Not bad but now it's my turn!" He grabbed the bust with both hands and started to swing it in a cyclone motion causing a small tornado to form around him. He then began to close in on me while he continued this action. I felt myself being picked up by the winds, but I quickly countered this as I managed to control the gravity around me letting me regain my footing while dissipating the tornado.

I didn't let this chance go to waste as I once again rushed forward, but unlike last time I managed to hit him causing his form to catapult away and land in a jumbled heap. I gave a sly grin as I watched his form from where it lay on the ground but my look was quickly replaced by annoyance as he stood up with no apparent injuries. He didn't even say anything as a thick fog began to roll off of his body making it impossible to see more than five feet in front of me.

The fog made it annoying as I could no longer see but luckily since the mental block between Life and I had lifted it also meant that my radar was back. I closed my eyes and allowed my radar to become my primary vision once again. I saw the king as he stalked through the smoke and slowly make his way towards me. Then in one sudden move, he charged forward at an insane speed barely allowing me to react in time to block.

"You are a thorn in my side." I heard his voice whisper in the fog as I brace for another attack. He was still moving at that insane speed of his, but this time he was just only circling me as if he was building up to something. I began to wonder what he could be plotting, but I didn't have to wonder for long as his speed then doubled. I started to panic as it doubled once again and not even five seconds later it increased again. A boom similar to the one I had let out earlier soon followed but his speed was now so fast that my radar couldn't possibly keep up and it was only causing me headaches.

I shut down the radar due to this and decided to rely solely on my natural instincts. I listened and waited for the king's strike as I twisted at every sound of movement. It was quiet as minutes began to pass by as he circled me. Eventually, all of the hairs on my neck stood up in warning as I felt the attack coming. I thought it was coming from the left and then from the right before I held both of my arms up to block his strike from above at the last second. I gave a grin as he went in a stumble from my block and I didn't give him a chance to escape as I forced the gravity in the area to hold him still.

"Do you think this will bind me?" The king asked as he broke free for a second before I doubled the power I put into the gravity once again forcing him to be still. I knew this was my best chance at winning, so I began to charge up the crimson arcs of lighting along my arms. I put all of my remaining power into the gravity and lightning as the drain was almost too high for me. The charging of my lightning attack was taking too long, however, and I wasn't sure I would be able to charge it in time. I felt as if I had a chance at pulling this off but the burning from before came back causing my control to falter. The gravity holding the king down dissipated, and I let loose the half charged ball of lightning in blind desperation.

The ball actual did manage to connect with the king, but it wasn't a direct hit as it only connected with his arm. I honestly didn't care right now as I let out a blood-curdling scream in pain as the burning inside me was eating me alive.

"It really is unfortunate that our fight must end here." The king said with a laugh as he approached me. He only had half of one of his arms now due to the lightning attack, but he didn't seem to care as he approached me with his mad smile. I wanted to reply back or at least spit a glob of blood into his face, but the pain I was experiencing was just too immense to attempt to try anything.

"Let me at least put you out of your misery." He lifted the buster into the air and proceeded to bring it down. I couldn't even close my eyes as the pain kept them open forcing me to watch as my death came to me. But due to this, I was able to watch as the sludge like substance from before form in front of me shielding me from the blow.

"What is this!?" The king shouted in rage as he tried to free his sword but was unable due to the sludge climbing the blade. It didn't just stop at the blade as it continued its climb and started to overwhelm the king. He tried to break free, but the sludge was just too overwhelming as it refused to let him move at all.

"This can't be! To die like this is something that just can not ha-" Whatever he was going to say next got cut off as the sludge covered his mouth. His whole body was enveloped in the substance now before it slumped to the ground leaving nothing behind. It was if the sludge had assimilated the king into its body before making a meal of it and ending the man's life. Luckily whatever had happened seemed to have caused the pain in me to lessen slightly.

Minutes passed by as I lay on my back and observed the sludge. Eventually, the pain had receded once again, and I was able to stand up letting me address my current problem which was how to get back down to the ground. Luckily while resting I had regained some strength, so I slashed on the air that acted as the floor somehow causing it to dissipate. I began to fall at alarming speeds but with my control of gravity I managed to slow myself down just enough to land on top of the palace. Luckily I had conveniently fallen near the hole that Kurome had made earlier, but the problem was that there was no sound coming from within.

Fearing the worst I jumped in to see my fears were for naught as everyone was inside either knocked out, exhausted or dead in Void's case. The girl was frozen solid and cut into multiple chunks, and her face showed only pure agony. My arrival alerted the few who remained alert, and they quickly rushed over to me with looks of relief. I gave off a weak smile and slumped to the ground in exhaustion as number twelve finally ended.

"Tatsumi!" I heard someone shout. I couldn't tell who due to my current state as I closed my eyes to rest. I gave them a smile to show them I was alright but that didn't remain for long as the pain once again returned giving me agony worse than the previous two times. Strangely I didn't scream this time, and I felt the only reason for this was because I had already screamed so much before that my vocal cords had been rendered incapable of making the sound anymore. I felt my body slump to the ground as it started to writhe in pain. Minutes passed by as the pain intensified before I felt thousands of things within me break from the pain causing it to end.

"Tatsumi?" I heard Kurome asked as she looked at me. During some point in my agony, she had lifted my head into her lap with both of the Akame's on either side of her.

"I'm so sorry," I said weakly as I looked at their tear-streaked faces. I tried lifting my hand up to wipe the tears away, but I didn't have the strength.

"Tatsumi!?" They all shouted in worry.

'I'm sorry girls, but he isn't going to make it.' Life said to all of us.

"What do you mean?" Akame with a quiet whisper filled with worry.

'He used up Judgment and now he is going to die because of this. Death will soon take over his body, and I'm afraid if you don't kill him he will end up killing all of you.' Life said with her voice streaked with grief. No one said anything as the actual weight of the situation settled in.

"Tatsumi is this true?" Kurome asked. I gave a weak nod as I felt my body growing colder and heavier.

"I'm so sorry," I said once again as I gathered the last of my strength. "I love you all, but I had to do it to win. Please kill-" I had to stop talking as a coughing fit overtook me momentarily. "Please...Kill me." I finally managed to choke out before my vision went black as I died.

 **Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be the last.**


	32. A Shattered Journey Comes to a End

The sound of sobbing was the only noise in the room as three girls cried over the form of Tatsumi. While they cried they also shouted nearly incoherent things that pleaded for him to come back but their pleas were given no response. The Evil Kurome leaned against a wall of the room as she watched the three girls in utter confusion. She did not understand why they would cry over someone like him and what confused her, even more, was that her sister was one of the girls crying. Kurome gave a scoff as she looked away from the three girls and surveyed the room.

Against the opposite wall was the purple-haired assassin slumped to the floor from she had laid ever since she was knocked unconscious during the fight. Five feet next to the woman was a man with the strangest hairstyle she had ever seen and just a few feet away was a young white haired girl. She had to give them respect however as during the fight with Void they fought valiantly and managed to wound the girl a few times. Her gaze then flickered to the two blue-haired girls who were passed out near each other due to exhaustion. They had been the reason that the fight with Void had been won since they landed the killing blow on her while Kurome dealt with her Hexabeast.

She continued to stare at the forms of those who were unconscious before she grew bored and finally started to grow irritating at the sound of sobbing. She let out a sound of annoyance as she started advancing to where the others were who did not notice her until she was standing above them.

"Kurome?" Her sister asked as their doublegangers refocused their attention once again on Tatsumi.

"You know what needs to be done. We need to fulfill his final wish before we're in danger." She told her as she raised her sword much to the alarm of the other two as they shielded him with their bodies. Kurome gave a look of pity which surprised herself since she did not know why she pitied them. She knew that they loved him but that didn't mean she understood the emotion itself. She raised pried the girls off easily enough with her superior strength and she was lucky that their weapons were still on the altar as she knew she would have been heavily wounded by now.

"It's what he wanted." She said as she turned her back to them and blocked their view of Tatsumi. She raised her blade and took one last look at the surprisingly calm face on Tatsumi face. She figured a different emotion would have been present on his final resting face but the calm face that was evident was slightly unnerving to her. With one last look at the face and with no further hesitation her blade began its rapid descent but was stopped by some unknown force a mere inch from his body. Before she could even wonder what happened the sound of an explosion filled her ears as she felt herself get launched away.

Dust was the only thing present in everyone's vision as it was accompanied by the sound of falling debris. However, that sound was soon accompanied by another but this was the sound of someone letting out a deeply twisted laughter.

 **"How good it feels to feel again."** A new voice said startling all the occupants in the room. It was deep and seemed to hold untold power as the words themselves were laced with a soothing but forceful magic. A loud boom echoed in the room as shock waves rolled through the air revealing the source of the noise that made almost all of the occupant's cry. Tatsumi was standing once again and looked completely normal except for his eyes. Instead of the usual emerald green color that they usually were they were now a deep black that seemed to suck in any colors that were nearby.

"Tatsumi?" Akame asked as she looked at him in fear. She knew it was no longer Tatsumi but had still asked the question anyways.

 **"Tatsumi is dead you silly girl, but don't worry you will be joining him soon."** The thing tilted its head as examined the four people that stood before him and let out a noise of disappointment. He raised his arms and flashed a smirk at them as the Teigu in the altar began to vibrate erratically along with Life who was still wrapped around Tatsumi's neck. Multiple popping noises sounded off and as they did the Teigu teleported and formed a floating ring behind him.

 **"You really have no chance of beating me you know, Only one of you has a weapon to fight with and even if you did have your own the results would still be the same."** He told them dryly as he took a single step forward. Evil Kurome raised the blade that was in her weapon and for the first time, there was a slight shake in her stance. For the first time in her life, she feared something and she didn't know if it was just the presence of the creature before her or the knowledge that he was right and they would not be able to win.

"Please don't do this Tatsumi." The other Kurome pleaded as a look of pure agony appeared on her face. The agony was not one of physical pain but of mental no doubt being caused by the creature that wore Tatsumi's skin as his own. It let out a mad cackle as Murasame, Curse, Toripuru, and Genso leveled themselves to float horizontally. Without warning, the Teigu shot out at speeds that couldn't be tracked and just as quickly returned to where they were. No one cried out in pain making everyone wonder what happened but that answer was soon answered as a pool of blood was forming on the floor. Everyone didn't even need to turn around to know that the source of the blood was their unconscious comrades.

More mad laughter came from the creature as he brought the Teigus to his face and licked the blood off them. **"Such sweet nectar oh how I wonder you all shall taste."** He said in a hungry tone as he flashed them a blood grin. A black lightning started to cackle between the six Teigu and soon a dark purple vortex appeared in the middle of them. The suction of the vortex while not pulling them towards it seemed to intensify the gravity in the room and everyone's knees started to Kurome's stance wavered even more as the situation continued to grow more hopeless than it already was.

"Kurome." A voice said from beside her startling her. She looked down and saw that she had somehow made her way over to her.

"Sister." She replied wondering what she was doing.

"I have a plan that may work but it will need both of us to do this." She told her.

"You actually think we can defeat that vile thing?" She asked not believing there was a way.

"Honestly I doubt it will work but it's our only chance. That portal has the most unholy feeling I have ever felt, it's as if my very soul is being ripped to shreds in its presence. I think if we can somehow force into there he will die." Kurome gave a questioning look to her and wondering what that soul ripping effect was as she didn't feel it herself. She then did realize it was probably because she had already died and was now in the body of a Hexabeast.

 **"Ah, so you've figured it out then?"** He asked as he walked forward towards the other Akame and Kurome who due to the vortex and their current mental strength could no longer move. **"I will admit your theory is correct and it is a risk to use this but I want to because of the ironic justice of it.** His attention then focused on the two nearest to him. **"You know he wanted to use the five Teigu to take you back home. He wanted to return with you and leave a peaceful life."**

"We could have returned home?" Kurome asked her voice barely above a whisper as she looked towards her sister.

 **"Yes, but isn't it just ironic I am going to kill you with the very same portal?"** Violent winds began to whip out from the vortex as it began dragging the inhabitants towards them. Looking down at her sister Evil Kurome gave a nod as she raised her sword and charged forward. A mad smile appeared on the creature's face as she charged and the Teigu around him began to vibrate

Evil Kurome knew that if something wasn't done they would all be dead. She also knew if she agreed with her sister's plan that she would probably die. She looked at the other two and with one last look at the grief-stricken faces and the creature she made her decision. Looking down at her sister Kurome gave a nod as she raised her sword and charged forward. A mad smile appeared on the creature's face as she charged and the Teigu around him began to vibrate erratically once again as they readied to kill her.

They shot forward once again but instead of hitting Kurome they instead met the flesh of Evil Akame as she jumped in front of the weapons. Kurome let out a cry of rage as she continued her charge not caring that her blade had run her sister through. She had died the instance the Teigu had hit her but her body would still be used to stop her killer. The creature didn't expect this and a look of panic appeared on his face and before he could do anything to react the blade Evil Kurome held pierced his heart.

A shock wave emitted from him as soon as the blade connected with his body. The force sent everyone once again against the crumbling walls of the room. Kurome smiles contently as she knew her attack had destroyed his heart and didn't even care when her grip was lost on her weapon and it was impaled through her own. But as this happened she didn't notice an ethereal white light leaving her sister and floating towards the replica Life. Her sister was dead and she would be joining her soon but they had killed the monstrosity. Or so at least she thought.

 **"I must say that was not a bad strategy. A pity that I can't exactly be killed."** She looked up in shock to see besides a fountain of blood squirting from the hole in his chest that he seemed to be perfectly fine. She wanted to say something and ask how he was alive but the wound her own blade had given her had already removed what strength she had. Her vision was darkening and she knew she was dying and the last thought she had before she died was that they had lost.

The creature known only to himself and Tatsumi as Death smiled a sadistic grin as another fell to his power. They had wounded him something had had not anticipated them doing but was not worried about such a trivial thing. Death was an eternal thing and could never be killed. Death had a start but it would never have an end. As he thought of this he failed to notice a black wisp coming from the body of Evil Kurome. He barely noticed it as it was absorbed into Life.

 **"How peculiar."** He said as he leaned forward and poked the Teigu. He screamed the moment his finger came into contact with the necklace as he felt his body being rapidly compressed. Several seals began to flash along his body as he felt all of his power negated and his movement bound. **"What is this!?"** He demanded as he looked at the two girls that remained. The vortex's power over ground was still forcing them down but they were trying their hardest to resist. Neither of them talked as if by some unspoken agreement they spent all of their energy into standing up.

Eventually, the two of them were able to accomplish this and once they did both Life and the replica of Life flew towards them. Life wrapped around Akame's neck as her replica wrapped around Kurome's. As they did this white and black pulses of energy emitted from the necklaces and soon the effects of gravity were removed.

"You will die," Akame said shattering her silence. No longer was her face one of grief but one of rage. This creature while he wore Tatsumi's skins was not Tatsumi. He was dead and she knew that but she could avenge him and she planned just to do so.

"You took him from us," Kurome said her own face mimicking Akame's. She took a single step forward as the energy around her increased.

"We were finally reunited," Akame said as she took her own step.

"We could have lived peacefully." They both took a step forward as Kurome said this.

"But now he is gone and we are alone." They both spoke in unison as they stood before him. "You will die along with us as we are reunited with him." Akame and Kurome then reached out and grasped the others hand and with one last look at each other jumped forward and tackled him into the vortex. It rippled as they flashed through and then it proceeded to implode on itself completely obliterating everything nearby. Not a single thing was left, Kurome, Akame, Death and even the Teigus were all gone consumed by the vortex.

Once again they had died but they would soon be reunited once again.

 **It's finally done! I want to thank everyone who has stayed with me so far in this story. It has been a pain to write but I have thoroughly enjoyed it and I hoped the feeling is mutual when it was read. As I said many chapters ago there would be a sequel and I plan on writing it as it will be the final one and give the ending I want.** **I am considering going back and editing the grammar on both stories as I know that in some areas it is absolutely horrendous but I'm not sure when I will. I'm also n** **ot sure when it is going to be published but maybe in a month or so if my planning goes well. I will post a chapter here to inform you when it's up. So hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story itself and I will see you in the sequel!**


	33. Sequel Up!

**Hey just wanted to say the sequel The Final Blade is up! So stop reading this and go read it!**


End file.
